It's School Love
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Hinata is a quiet shy girl who wanted to be outgoing like her two friends. So she decided to be like them, turns out it wasn't a good idea, well sorta. But what happens when totally hot teachers have a 'thing' for the poor girl? Which one will she choose?
1. First day of School and Mr Sasori

Author's note: Hey guys, it is I, Smiles555fofo. Even though I'm not in high school, or know what classes they have in high school, I just want to give out a piece of advice. There are going to be people who support you and people who try to bring you down. The people who are trying to make your life worse by calling you names or saying any kind of negative thing about you, don't listen. Cause it will affect you in the future dearly. You're going to be all depressed, and it's sad cause that is the exact same thing that happened to Hinata. There's the reason why she's so shy and quiet. Her dad kept saying that she's a failure in the Hyuga Clan, well, he's the one who's causing it. If he'd support her then she would have been a stronger ninja. So no matter what, don't listen to those negative comments, and tell others positive things. Help others from being sad and compliment them in anyway so they'll be happy. Sorry if this is long.

* * *

I walked over to my new locker, unlocked it by using my new combination, and a daisy fell to the ground. I bend over to pick up the small flower. How did a daisy got into my locker? Then I noticed a note tied around the stem. Before I could unwrap the mysterious letter, I heard a cheery voice holler in my ear.

"Heya Hinata!"

"Eeek!" I squeaked in surprise. I cautiously, but quickly, turned around and saw a grinning Sakura.

"So what you do during your break?" Sakura said.

"Oh, you know, hang around you and Ino and get scolded by my father since I came home late." I replied after taking large amounts of breaths to calm my shock.

Sakura snorted, "So you just came home 5 minutes late, what's the big deal? Jeepers, your family is too uptight! It's a good thing you have us around, huh?"

I rolled my eyes in agreement as Sakura pouted, then I laughed at her while she whined how mean I was being to her. Sakura is right though, my family is very strict, and we have traditions and customs to follow. It'd be VERY bad if I did _it_, I'm not supposed to have an early love life until I'm fully an adult.

"Okay, okay, so what else did you do besides something that I know," Sakura said.

"Umm," I placed a finger on my lip, "I studied-"

"WHAT! Hinata, you _studied_? I can not believe you! During the summer? Too think that you have become more fun after us being with you for…3 years!" she scolded.

"Well, I need to if I want to go to college and have a job,"

"You can do that at school! Gosh, sometimes I wonder if you'll end up like your totally hot cousin."

I slightly glared at her when she mentioned something about Neji, Sakura realized this and gave an apologetic smile. I sighed, well Neji _is _rather studious, and can be nerdy. Although he is an excellent athlete, and always have fan girls swarming around him. I got to admit, he is attractive, and can be more than other guys too. Neji plays a role of a big brother too, he can be protective at times and utterly caring too…actually he is a bit more like a bodyguard.

"Well, anyway- hey is that a daisy?"

I looked down at the flower in my hold, "Umm, yeah, I just found it in my locker."

Sakura smiled, evilishly (if that is a word), "Oooh, Hinata's got an admirer, I wonder who it can be!"

I rolled my eyes, there goes Sakura's lovey dovey gaa, gaa, boy stuff again, and thank goodness Ino's not here. She's even worse than Sakura!

"Sakura, it is the first day of school, how can he like me and know where my locker is?" I asked.

"Uh, he can be from last year, and he could have gone to the office to look for your locker?" she suggested.

"Right, like the teachers would let him know my combination,"

"Well, if he told them it was a matter of love, then they might,"

I wonder how many times am I going to roll my eyes at her today? I happen to roll my eyes every time Sakura says something stupid, it's kind of hard to stop. I'm trying to since Neji says it is rude, but I can't possible do it since it's Sakura. And Ino too.

"Hey, open the note, I want to see what it says,"

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it, happy?" I said, working my fingers on the note.

"I'll be happy after I read it,"

I opened it, luckily to my relief it wasn't a confession letter –Sakura frowns- here's what it says: 'WELL SCHOOL'S HERE, DAMN, ANYWHO IT'S TIME TO START A BRAND NEW! HOPE YOU'D LIKE THE DAISY- INO'.

"Aww, that's so sweet of Ino," I said.

"I wonder if she put one in mine too, hey, how did she know your locker combination anyway?"

I shrugged, then I saw Ino skipping towards us. She changed during the summer, she out grew her short hair (from a quarrel with Sakura) and is now wearing this century's fashion. Sakura changed too, she kind of got a tan, and wears even cuter clothes, but kept her hair to her shoulders. And me, I'm still pale as a ghost, wears something that can't be kept with fashion, and can not overcome my shy quiet personality unlike my loud, outgoing friends. I did outgrow my hair, but that's it.

"Hey Hin-zoid, Sak-babe, what up?" Ino greeted us.

"Hey Ino, thank you for the daisy, that was really sweet of you!" I said, holding the daisy close to my face so I could catch the sweet fragrance of it.

Ino smiled while scratching the back of her head, "Well, I meant it as a symbol of our time together during the summer. Even though school started, it doesn't mean we can't have a good time."

"Hmm, hey did you put a daisy in my locker too?" Sakura asked.

"Did you go to your locker?"

"Not yet,"

"Joy killer," Ino retorted playfully as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well thanks for the flower anyway, so you put it there just to tell us that we should have a good time in school?" Sakura said.

"Well, to not let school bring us down, and also to defunkify you," Ino replied casually.

"YOU WANT TO DEFUNKIFY ME?"

"Ino, how did you know our locker combinations?" I asked before things could go chaotic.

"I didn't, I just crammed it in the air vent," Ino answered.

"Oh, but doesn't it damage the flower?"

"Does it look damaged?"

I looked at the daisy, then looked back, "Yes."

"Damn,"

I smiled and chuckled slightly, "Well, so what are you trying out for?" Ino said.

"I don't know, but definitely not cheer leading, yuck," Sakura replied.

Ino pouted, "Aww, why not? I'm sure that they'll let you in if they weren't whores,"

"Yeah, _if _weren't whores,"

"How about you Hinata?" Ino turned to me. I placed a finger on my lip as I took the time to think about it. What should be my resolution for school this year? "Hmm, I guess being more out open, like you guys," I said.

Ino threw her arms in the air, "Hah! Look at Hinata, our baby's all grown up!"

"Ino," I whined from embarrassment, she was catching unwanted attention from the rest of the students.

"Well, what about you Sakura?" I asked as I pried Ino's arms off of me, that was a hug if you did not know that.

"Not sure, I didn't put thought to it really. I guess making us still the greatest of friends. You know, people say that high school friendships don't last long. But we're gonna prove them wrong!"

"Yeah!" Ino exclaimed as she shot her fist in the air, "to the fulsome threesome!"

"Cheers," Sakura and I said simultaneously.

Then the bell rang, students started to walk towards their new classes.

"Ah man, I forgot to go to my locker!" Sakura muttered as she dashed off.

"So Hinata," Ino said as we headed up stairs, "what cha do for the rest of the summer?"

I thought for a while, I didn't want to get scolded again just because I studied during the break. Ino is way more dramatic than Sakura. Ino is what you call peppy, wears make up, loves shopping, you know, girly junk. Sakura is cool, she doesn't wear make up but she still looks pretty, she comes with smart remarks when there is a jerk who messes with her or one of us. She is like our protective older sister (which is weird cause in 7th grade she was as girly as Ino until she met Temari), Ino is the fashion loving freak (and boy crazed girl, tried to hit on Neji once but failed) and I'm the baby who can't take care of herself. Seriously, Sakura and Ino says that I'm too good and innocent.

"Uhh, hanged around Neji and Hanabi," I answered.

"Really? That's it? Man girl, we need to hang out more, and plus, get you into fashion," Ino said as she flashed a glistening smile.

I laughed nervously, "I told you Ino, I'm really not into things like that,"

Ino pouted, "But I can change you! Oh come on! After all those three years, you still haven't come out of that shell!"

"I have too!" I protested.

"Yeah, like we can only see your front part sticking out, but your butt is stuck there."

I sighed, I got to admit but Ino's right. Before I met Ino and Sakura, I was a timid and quiet girl. I had no backbone at all. I even stutter when I talk too! I never made any friends then, people always call me that dark silent girl in the corner. I would have gone to therapy if Ino weren't there to save me. Then later I made friends with Sakura, and it was the best moment of my life! The two have always been there with me no matter what, through thick and thin.

"So tell me, what is your resolution this year Ino?" I said, changing the subject.

"Hmm, let's see, get as many dates as possible," she said.

I rolled my eyes then gave a teasing smile, oh that Ino, she can not possible live without a guy in her life. She even has guys drooling behind her. I bet she'll go insane if there wasn't a single guy to sweep her off her feet for a month. But, as Sakura and I know, it is impossible for any kind of guy to resist a gal like Ino.

"So do you have another resolution?" Ino asks.

"Actually I do have another, I think I want to be more like you and Sakura. You know how people tell me that I'm too good and innocent and all that. Well I'm going to be more bad, you know?"

Ino muffled a laugh, okay, maybe telling her that I'm trying to be some evil villain was a 'bad' idea, "Pfft, Hinata's going to be a bad girl, hey are you going to try to bring a flame thrower to school?" she joked.

I pulled my face to a pout, "It's not funny! Gosh, I was meaning to say that I want to change my image, no more quiet timid Hinata. I want to be fun and, um, loud!"

Ino then bursts into laughter, she had to clutch her stomach from getting a cramp I guess, "HAHAHA! YOU? Hinata, there is no way that YOU can be loud and, well you are fun to be with, but if you're talking about funky, then NO!"

Then Ino continued her dreaded laughs. I groaned, Ino is definitely not helping. Okay, Sakura is usually the one who teases me, but I guess I'm being a bit 'over board' when I meant about being loud and 'funky'. So what? I want to change my image, and so how hard can it be being my desired personality?

"Hey, are you done yet?" I said.

"W-wait, almost," moments later, "okay, okay, I'm done."

"Thank goodness," I let out an exasperated breath.

"Sorry, how about we try talking something else?"

I furrowed my brows and then nodded, Ino smiled, "Okay, who did you get?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head slightly, "who I got what?"

"What teacher did you get!"

"Oh," I zipped open my front pocket of y backpack and rummaged through my pencils and paper scraps from last year, trying to find my schedule. I tried memorizing it, but I figured now that it'd be too difficult to try.

"Um, English with Mr. Sasori," I answered.

"What? No way!" Ino nearly cried, she snatched the schedule from my hands and examined it several times. The look on her face made told me that there was probably some ultra cute guy in the same class as me. Probably Sasuke Uchiha, Ino has a crush on him for years, too bad Sakura is her rival. I sighed and grabbed the paper back from her.

"Ino, don't tell me I have Sasuke in my class," I said. Having him would be very BAD, I had him for 8th grade, and I still couldn't get rid of all the squealings and shrieks.

"No, that's not it! And it would totally sucked if he actually was,"

"Yeah, it would. Then what's the problem?"

Ino took a deep breath and started yapping, "Okay, remember how Sakura and me were in journalism last year?"

I nodded, "When we were freshmen, so what about it?"

"I'm getting there! So anyway, me and Sakura were like, 'Oh crap, school sucks' and stuff. Well we sure changed our mind when we saw _him_."

"What, Sasuke?"

"No dummy! Anyway, the whole room was packed full of girls. Most of them were seniors."

I raised an eyebrow. Seniors? Could there possible be a guy who's maybe right now a senior who is ridiculously hott or cute? Maybe Ino knew that he was going to be in my class, wait, then does this mean he skipped grades? Wow, he must be stupid then.

"So, continue on please," I said.

"Alright, so we saw him. The hottie who could surpass all male models. The king of rock stars. The-"

"INO! Please get on with it!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, got carried away in the moment. So where was I? Oh right, so there he was. I was practically drooling at the sight of him. And Sakura? The girl was blushing like mad!"

I gasped, "No way, you don't mean our Sakura, do you?"

Ino gave out a smirk, "Yeah, I'm totally serious, even I can't believe it even though I saw it with my own two eyes,"

That was amazing. Sakura NEVER do anything like that before! She's too cool for that! I mean, sure I know that she has a crush on Sasuke but it's not like she blushes in front of him or stutters when talking to him like in 7th grade. I know, I guess it's a pride thing, well anyway, I know that she's too cool for such things since Temari changed her. And this guy made her _blush_? Like crazy mad blush? Wow, he really must be hott.

"Who is he!" I pleaded, I got to know. If I see him, I might automatically change into my old stuttering self! I don't want that! He must look like some sort of Greek god or something.

Ino knitted her brows together, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

She sighed and gave me an evil smile, "Okay, you asked for it, the hottie is Mr. Sasori!"

"Eh…you can't be serious,"

Then she gave me the most serious look that I have ever seen on her face, "Oh, I'm serious all right,"

I gave a faint gasp. You got to be joking Ino, my teacher, my homeroom teacher I must add, is the hottie who made Sakura blush? Oh man, whoa, weird. I bet there would be a ton of squealing girls in my class now. I mentally whimpered, now I have to deal with screams, blushes, and stutters.

"Nooooo!" I whispered.

"Aww, it's not that bad Hinata! I mean, you're actually the only kind of girl who wouldn't fall for the hottest guy ever. You're too concerned on Naruto anyway, makes me wonder why would you pick such an obnoxious guy like him,"

I blushed, "N-Naruto isn't obnoxious!" I protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you know Temari? Gaara's older sister who's in college right now?"

I stopped and then nodded. Of course I remember Temari (I mentioned about her already), she and I used to hang out all the time when I was still timid and silent. We still do, but she's all held up from her studies. But she still calls me her 'baby sister' since she would consider me of being such a baby even though I changed a bit. Sadly she wasn't able to change me like she did to Sakura. Sakura and Temari met when we were hanging out. Temari's ways intrigued Sakura so that is why Sakura is now cool like her. Anyway, Gaara's a friend of Naruto, he's the strong silent type like Sasuke. And another thing, he got admirers too, like Sasuke. We talked once, but that was it.

"Well, she was in journalism too. When Mr. Sasori came to talk to her, her face was all reddish and she was having a hard time breathing."

I couldn't help but gasp again. Gosh, I'm having a gasping streak here. You know, it is IMPOSSIBLE for Temari to be like that! Oh sure, I could accept the fact that Sakura did it, but Temari! NO FREAKING WAY! She has a STRICT pride policy! A REALLY STRICT ONE! It's like watching Sasuke and Gaara wearing tutus and prance through out the school campus or something. Eww, okay, what was I just thinking?

"No way," I said.

"Uh, yeah,"

"So, did you guys talk or something?"

"Who? Temari?"

"Yeah,"

"Uh, yeah, Sakura and me came up to the girl and asked her what it was like talking to him. And she was all like, 'Oh my gosh! I was such a nervous wreck! I never felt like this before,' and I was like, 'That's love for you girl,' and she was like, 'What? Um, no way. That cannot be true,' but we persuaded her that it was and she was flushing again!"

It took me some time to process the data to my brain. I told Ino before that I cannot understand girl talk, but she told me that I have to get used to it since she has a habit of it. Sakura understands this language of 'like's, cause you know how people use to many like's these days, but she doesn't really use it too often.

"Well, did she officially had a crush on Mr. Sasori then?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. She was pretty shocked that she would think she would have a crush on him."

"Ino, I kind of find it hard to believe that my Temari had a crush on a grown man. I even find it hard for her to easily fall in love with any guy," I said.

"Eww, does that make her a lesbian or something?" Ino asked with a disgust look on her face.

"What? No! I'm just saying that she's not the type of girl who would be taken lightly by guys," I exclaimed.

"Oh,"

Then Ino checked her watched from her wrist, which is now today's fashion, and looked wide-eyed.

"Oh, oh crap! The bell's gonna ring soon. I got to go, have fun in English Hinnny!" Ino said, giving me a wave good bye and headed off.

"Wait! Can't you tell me about what he looks like? Ino!"

Ino went off laughing and quickened her pace. Some friend.

I grunted, and walked inside the room. To my expectations, the room was loud. People were sitting on top of desks with their feet resting on top of the chairs. There were only a few who were actually sitting down in their chairs and being quiet. And I'm going to be one of those. Yeah I know, I did say that I wanted to be more outgoing but I hardly know most of these people, and the ones that I know are talking with their friends. I didn't want to barge into their conversations and be rude, that wasn't what I wanted to be.

I proceeded to an empty chair that was near to the very end. The desk was covered my pencils marks and the edges were roughly scraped and worn out. I slung my backpack over the chair and waited patiently. Then the bell rang, but people were still chatting. I slunk into my seat and looked around the room. Even though there were about 25 of us, the room was packed. Just then the door opened. Everyone fell silent, I was amazed by that.

The principal's assistant, Ms. Shizune, walked into the room, "Sorry class, but Mr. Sasori is late, please be respectful and go to your seats."

The students groaned and tried to sit next to their friends. Unfortunately for me, my friends are in different classes. For the past three years or so, we have been in the same homeroom class, now we're separate. I just hope that our friendship wouldn't be ruin because of that!

Then the door opened again, I heard girls gasp.

"Sorry I'm late," said a deep charming voice.

"Well, I'll leave the class to you now," Ms. Shizune said before she left, quickly. I guess she has a crush on him too.

I didn't lift my head up so I could see Mr. Sasori's face. I was actually scared. Even if what Ino said is true about me not easily liking a guy, what if I start liking my teacher? I like Naruto for heaven's sake!

"Okay, I'll take role. I know the names aren't in alphabetical order, but please bear with me on this and say 'here' when you hear your name. Okay, Daiki Himonari?"

"Here," guy

"Yumi Satori?" girl

"H-h-here,"

"Miyu Kanto?"

"H-h-h-h-here s-s-s-s-sir," girl

Mr. Sasori grunted in response, I could almost feel girls swooning right now.

"Kukai Toyama?"

"Here," guy

"Hinata Hyuga?"

My eyes widened, I was staring at the desk at the whole time. I was listening carefully for my name. I cautiously looked up. I nearly gasped in surprise, the teacher was absolutely stunning. He had pale skin with high cheekbones, his eyes were sharp and unreadable, and he had messy red hair. Every single face detail was perfect. Seriously, they let him become a teacher? But somehow I didn't find him all that attractive. I noticed that every single girl was staring at him with large hearts in their eyes. I looked at him straightly in the eye and said "Here,"

Mr. Sasori, to my amazement, blinked then continued on. Was he blinking how I wasn't stuttering when I answered? Hmm, who knows. Then a wad of paper was thrown at the back of my head.

I let out a faint 'ow', turned around to the source, which was a bad idea since they were all crazed boy fan girls, and opened the crumpled paper.

It said: 'DON'T YOU DARE HIT ON SASORI YOU !#$%^&*!'

I shivered in response, oh man, did I make a wrong move? What, cause I just didn't go gaa, gaa over the teacher, makes him surprised, and it instantly made him fall in love with me? HELLO! He is our teacher! How can you people have crushes on him! Great, nice Hinata, you reframe from stuttering like you usually do and what you get is enemies.


	2. Let's Think This Through

"Hinata! Hey, wait up!" Sakura called behind me. I could hear her footsteps coming towards me. The bell rang for second period, right now I was going to my locker.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? You seem…depressed," she stated. I tried to pull out a smile to hide away my sadness.

"Oh, it-it's nothing really!" I reassured her. I didn't want Sakura to go all worry wart on me. The other times she was worried, (this was in 8th grade) she made me tell her who cut my hair uneven during art. Then Sakura went to beat up the person, really, sometimes I wonder if Temari was a bad influence or not.

Sakura looked at me kind of suspiciously, like the same way Temari does when I try to lie to her. Then she shrugged it off, "Well, anyway. I heard from Ino-pig that you got Mr. Sasori, so, how was it?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked down. If I told her that the girls in my class were being mean to me, Sakura would be outraged. Although, I guess I SHOULD tell her the good news though, "Um, well Ino was right. He is kind of attractive." I said quietly.

"Kind of? He's sooooo sexy!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth to cover a girly giggle. I laughed a bit too. It was sometimes amusing to see Sakura in a girly state, even if she acted all tough at some points.

"Yeah, I guess he is," I admitted.

"Well, did you get the chance to flirt?" Sakura asked, rather in a slyful way.

I flushed slightly, "N-no, of course not! I like Naruto, not him!" Even though I knew she was joking, I couldn't help but exclaim that!

Sakura scoffed, "Hinata, you are so much better off without that obnoxious weirdo. I tell you, rumor has it that he fancies some ugly bitch in this school."

I sighed, if only Sakura would realize THAT ugly bitch is HER! People already knew that Naruto likes Sakura, even me, but the ones who have messed with her called her an ugly bitch. So they started spreading rumors about that. And even if Naruto likes Sakura, I'm still hoping that when he confesses her and she rejects him, I would have a chance here! And I already knew that Sakura does not like Naruto.

"I know, but I can't stop." I said, giving off another sigh.

"Hinata, you have been crushing on that guy since 7th grade! I wonder if your first crush will be your final crush," she said.

"Sakura," I started.

"I know, I know," she said, putting her hands up in defense, "'he's the one who gave me the courage', blah, blah, BLAH! I don't even think he likes you, didn't he say that he thinks you're dark, weird, and quiet?"

"Yes, he did, but he did say that he likes people like me so I might have a chance!" I protested.

Sakura sighed, "Well, fine. I just think you should go for a guy who would even acknowledge your existence,"

"But he does know that I exist!" I defended.

"Well, not too often he don't," she retorted sharply.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Maybe she's right, but I still couldn't stop liking Naruto! After all, he was my knight in shining armor even if he doesn't know it. Even when he didn't know that I was there, I would see him try so hard. I was a failure, and he was one too back then. But compared to him, he is even better because he tries and never gives up. That is how he gave me the courage to try harder and never give up hope like how I would usually.

"Hinata," Sakura said softly, "if you like the guy, then why didn't you confess to him after all these years?"

"Well…I know that he likes someone, so I'm waiting whether that person would reject him or not." I replied.

"And if he gets rejected, would you finally confess?" she asked.

I blushed at the thought, putting my both of my hands on each side of my cheeks, "U-umm, m-m-may-b-be,"

"Maybe? MAYBE! Hinata, if he does get rejected then you WILL confess to him. Even if I have to force the hell out of you!" Sakura scolded.

"W-what? No! That is too soon! Besides, I think it would be awkward if I tell him how I feel after he gets rejected,"

Sakura placed a thumb under her chin and thought for a second, "Hmm, yeah, that would be weird. Well then, how about this? Confess to him after a few days then see what he says?"

"Few days from now?" I cried.

"No you moron! Few days when he gets rejected!"

I thought for a while. Wait, we're talking about when he does gets rejected from his crush, Sakura. And Sakura doesn't even know that he likes her. Should I tell her that? But what if she secretly likes him? What if she was saying how much an idiot he was to hide the fact that she likes him because I do? …But didn't she like Sasuke? Ohhh! I'm so confused!

"Sakura, do you know who Naruto likes?" I asked.

"Hmm? No, not really," she replied.

"Oh, okay,"

"Hey Hinny, do you know who he likes?"

"Eh?" I looked at her wide eyed, "Umm, well, yeah," I murmured.

"Well, spit it out already then,"

"Uh…I can't," I said.

Sakura looked at me oddly, "Why not?"

"I just can't," I repeated, feeling awkward.

Sakura gave me one look then shrugged, "Well, I don't know why you can't, but oh well. Oh look! Ino is coming, lets ditch her!"

"I heard that forehead girl!" Ino shouted.

Sakura gave her a menacing glance then pulled my hand to follow her. I giggled and played along the game while Ino is chasing us screaming and ranting at us with her fist in the air waving. Which is funny because sometimes we would playfully run away from her, then when she catches us she would lecture about what nice friends we are in a sarcasm kind of way.

"Sakura, the bell is going to ring soon," I commented. Sakura stopped and let go of my hand.

"Yeah, you're right, well be careful of that wild boar!" Sakura teasingly mentioned, then she darted off leaving me with a breathy Ino to take care of.

"I-huff-can not-huff- believe that you-huff-guys ditched me AGAIN! –huff-" Ino said when she finally appeared by my side.

I giggled, "Sorry Ino,"

"Don't give me that cute innocent look Hinata, when that forehead girl took your hand, I saw a twinkle in your eyes that you wanted to play along. So don't give me an excuse that Sakura was forcing you to!"

I smiled nervously, "Okay Ino, you are right, I wanted to,"

"AHAH!" Ino exclaimed, accusingly pointing at me.

"Well, how was your class?" I asked as we walked to our next period class.

"Hmm, it was totally BORING! I had Mr. Hatake. You had him last year for one of your classes, right?" Ino said.

I held my chin while thinking, "Oh yeah! I think I had him for, uh, literature I think,"

"Well, I got to admit that he does look handsome in some way, but he is so lazy! I mean, agrah! He is even late for class too, like 30 minutes!"

"'Agrah'?"

"Don't push it,"

I chuckled at her threatening response. I remembered when Mr. Hatake was my teacher, yes, he was always lazy and always give out a pathetic excuse for why is he late. But I have to admit, he was a pretty understandable teacher, and even if he _was_ lazy he would be strict when he has to be. But what I could kind of register is how he looks like, Ino does got a point, he does look kind of handsome, but not as handsome as Mr. Sasori.

"Sooooooo," Ino said, "how was class with Mr. Sasori?"

I inwardly groaned, "Eh, not too bad I guess,"

"Oh my gosh, isn't he like soooooooo dreamy to look at? I'm so sad that I don't have him anymore," she said while pouting.

"What about Sakuke?" I asked.

"Oh, I like him too, even though he's not like a male model like Mr. Sasori, but he'll go for the hottie section," Ino replied. I could still see a hint of glitter in her eyes, it's about how 'dreamy' her crushes are or that she used too much glitter make up.

"Oh, wait, but didn't last time you said that you had a major crush on Shikamaru or something?"

"The lazy bum? Yeah, I kind of do,"

"Ino," I said while adding a sigh, "I don't think it's fair that you're trying to hit every guy in school. You should just pick one then stick to it,"

"Oh Hinata, sometimes I forget how naïve you are," Ino said, shaking her head as if she knows better.

"Please explain," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, take this as an example. What if I _just_ like Sasuke, but Shikamaru asked me out. Then what should I do?"

"Decline?" I suggested.

"No! What if I'm in desperate need in a boyfriend? And what if Sasuke is taken by…by Sakura! Which of course will never ever happen."

"Ino!"

"What? I'm trying to be realistic here. So it is best to have as many crushes as possible," Ino finished.

I frowned slightly at the idea, well jeepers, what an amazing concept Ino. Where you get it? From the hobo sleeping next to your block? "Well, I still think it's wrong," I even remembered how she tried to flirt with Neji, it was so embarrassing!

"Have it your way. Oh yeah! You still crushing on Naru-turd?" Ino joked.

I frowned even deeper, "Ino! That's not nice either!"

Ino just laughed. Ino can be such a jerk, but the rest is what I love about her. Luckily for me she didn't ask more about Naruto, which is good because I just had enough lectures from Sakura. Before the bell rang, Ino and I made it into our classes after saying our good byes. I had science right now. On the board was a list of our names, which instructed us where we have to sit. I had my seat somewhere in the middle, next to a brunette girl with her hair tied in two buns. I placed my stuff on my desk and sat down.

The girl turned to me and smiled, "Hi! I'm Tenten, nice to meet you!"

"Eh? O-oh, hello, I'm Hinata. It's going to be a pleasure working with you," I responded politely, while bowing my head.

Tenten chuckled, "Yup, you're definitely Neji's cousin alright. Is it a family tradition to be all formal like?"

I straightened up when I heard my cousin's name being mentioned, "Huh? You know my cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah, he and me are in the same class since 5th grade, which is a shocker, well to _him_ it is," she commented while adding a good laugh.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, he's acting as if he's better off as a loner. I always tried to open up to him. Then finally, we're buddies!" she exclaimed.

I nearly choked a laugh, "Neji made a friend?"

"Unbelievable, huh? After some spending time with the anti social jerk, I finally managed to get him out of that shell of his. Although, he's still sort of a loner. But he has me, oh, and he has Lee too!"

"I kind of had a hard time registering the fact that my cousin actually opened up to someone, was it hard?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah it was! But it was worth it since he needed someone,"

I stared at her amazed, it's like the princess has tamed the wild dragon. Then I noticed a faint blush on her face as she was unconsciously smiling to herself. Did she have a crush on Neji?

"So, I figured that you have been pushed around since you're with my cousin," I said.

"Hmm? Oh no, he doesn't bother me or anything, although he can be a jerk sometime,"

"No, I meant by the girls," I said.

"Oh, _oh_. Why? Cause he's like a hottie or something? Nah, actually girls look up to me since I'm such a role model!" she playfully boasted.

"A role model?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I'm like a major tomboy. I take swimming, soccer, baseball, track and field lessons, and more, but I can't list them all!" she replied while adding a hearty chuckle.

I gasped, "I didn't know there were tomboys in high school! I heard that there were girls who made a lowly remark about how stupid tomboys were, or something like that," I said sheepishly, probably regretting what I just said. I don't want to make her mad!

Tenten frowned, "Oh, sluts. I hate them! There were once a group of them accusing me as a lesbian because I didn't find girly crap interesting, they make me sick,"

I giggled at the comment. Tenten is a total opposite from Ino, if they had the chance to meet I am pretty sure that they'll be arguing. I wonder if Neji ever commented about how Tenten should be more like a girl, if he did then he might have received a black eye.

"So, the other girls don't think that you're a lesbian, do they?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm too good for them anyway. Hey, you're only a year younger than Neji, right?"

I nodded, "You're in junior year, am I correct?"

"Yep! I'm your sempai!" she said while jabbing her thumb to her chest.

"Sempai?" I said while cocking my head, "what's that?"

"Huh? Isn't most of the school population Japanese?" Tenten said.

"I am Japanese, but I never had the chance to learn the language," I said. My father and Neji tried teaching me Japanese, but I never had the time since I was always busy studying and things like that.

"Oh, well sempai means upper classmen. Like how a 3rd grader would say to a 4th or 5th grader in Japan." Tenten explained.

"Oh, like a name. Like I would call you Sempai or Tenten-sempai, right?" I said.

"Yeah! But please don't call me that, it sounds cheesy, just call me by my first name, Tenten!"

"Okay Tenten-sempai! Err, I mean Tenten," I quickly replied. Tenten playfully frowned as I laughed.

Before the bell rang, Tenten and I talked for a while. When the bell did ring, everyone got quiet and the teacher finally entered. I heard faint gasps across the room, I looked around the room, every girl in class was staring at the teacher. I then turned to Tenten who was also looking wide eyed. I finally looked up to see what is so special about this teacher.

"Hello students, I'm Mr. Uchiha, I hope that this year would go well," said the handsome man who looks like Sasuke Uchiha.

W-what are they, brothers?


	3. Mr Uchiha and Mr Hidan

Author's Note : TIFFANY! GET AN ACCOUNT! That is all.

* * *

Tenten couldn't take her eyes away from Mr. Uchiha. Nor can any other girl in this classroom. He was just…just so perfect. He was just as handsome as Mr. Sasori! Strangely I felt my heart flutter faster than ever, something I would do when I see or talk to Naruto. Huh? No! This can't be it! I only have feelings for Naruto!

My palms felt a little damp as Mr. Uchiha walked closer to my table. Tenten had a difficult time concentrating on her work. As for me, I couldn't help but hopelessly gaze right into his ruby colored eyes. Strange, Sasuke had coal eyes, but Mr. Uchiha has bloody ones. They flickered like an actual ruby. He had the same pale skin as Sasuke too. They must be brothers! He had jet-black hair that went a little past his shoulder, almost the same length as Neji, though it was tied into a low ponytail that tailed behind his back. And like Sasuke, he has the same silent demeanor.

"Hinata Hyuuga, please help Tenten on your work, we don't want her doing all the work now," Mr. Uchiha said. I woke up from my day dreaming and flushed from embarrassment.

"U-uh, y-y-yes s-sir," I stuttered. I quickly turned to Tenten and lowered my head as if I was actually working. But I was burning up from humiliation that I forgot what we were supposed to do!

Tenten was smiling, "Heh, I couldn't help but stare at him too," she said.

I sighed, "This has to be a mistake," I murmured.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tenten questioned.

When I was sure that Mr. Uchiha wasn't at a listening distance, I turned back to her and whispered, "Letting such…young men work as a teacher. They must be in college or something!"

"'Young men'?" questioned Tenten, "Oh! I guess you have Mr. Sasori in your class, huh?"

I gasped a little and ducked my head, Tenten laughed, "I think this is Mr. Uchiha's first year here, I don't recall seeing him in school before."

I couldn't help but flush at both of their names. I thought that I didn't find Mr. Sasori attractive at all, but now…I think I do! I placed both of my hands under my cheeks and felt a wave of heat through my fingers. Then I felt a poke at my side.

"Hinata, enough with the day dreaming and help me out! You don't want to have Mr. Uchiha lecturing you again," Tenten whispered with humor twisted in her tone.

I blinked then slightly pouted. She just chuckled at my face and proceeded with the job. I sighed and did the same.

Later the bell rang, each student in the classroom rushed out of the room, but the bravest girls stayed and shot out questions at Mr. Uchiha. I shook my head and followed Tenten out the door.

"I don't know why, but it seems to be that our science teacher has his very own fan club," joked Tenten. I smiled in response.

"Can you believe him? He was soooooo dreamy!" shrieked a girl who exited from the classroom. She was chatting along with another girl. Ah, they were the girls who stayed in class to talk to him.

"I know, he looks so much like Sasuke Uchiha, and they even have the same last name too!" giggled the other girl.

"Yeah, they must be brothers!"

When they walked pass us I looked up at Tenten, finding her face all pouting like, "I bet they are!" she declared.

"I think so too," I agreed, "the two do look so similar,"

"Yeah, and they're both hot. Too bad Sasuke is such a jerk," said Tenten, and she sighed.

"Huh? Did you used to like Sasuke, Tenten?" I asked.

She scoffed, "A lower classman? Hinata, really?"

I flustered slightly in embarrassment, hoping she wouldn't find me strange. Oh, I hope not! But instead of a hatred speech, she laughed.

"Well, I do often hear girls from my class say hot cute Sasuke is even though they're older than him," said Tenten.

I placed an expression of relief and happiness, "That's funny," I commented and we laughed as we strolled down the hallways.

"So Hinata, who do you have next?" asked Tenten.

"Um, lets see," I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out my schedule, "Ah, um, I have Mr. Hidan for Math," I softly replied.

I turned my head towards Tenten, finding her stiff and shocked, I blinked, "Um, are you all right?" I asked. I was really worried, OH NO! Maybe I said something that might have offended my new friend! Oh! Hinata, you're such a klutz!

"You…you have Hidan?" Tenten squeaked out.

"Y-yes, is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! Like hell yeah!" Tenten burst, she grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with serious eyes. I couldn't help but nervously shook.

"I had that demon for 2 years, for 2 freaking years! He's a demon I tell you, a demon!" she cried out with her arms flaying in the air.

"Erm, don't you think you're over reacting?" I quietly squeaked.

"Hinata, you're still too pure. That man is a trash talking, low life demon! And I cannot believe that he is still hot. How could karma permit this?" Tenten said with her head shaking.

I blinked, "He's…hot?"

Tenten shrugged and smiled, "Well, when I first had him, I was all nervous. He was so dreamy, you couldn't imagine how much flushing I had to deal with. Yet sadly due to his jack assed ways, I couldn't seem to admire him any longer," Tenten said, in a fake dramatic way.

I had to laugh at her funny ways, they were a little like Ino's, "So, I'm guessing he threatens his students quite often, right?" I questioned.

She sighed, "Like all the time! I still can't believe he has his own fan club. But what I'm sure glad is that I'm out of that hell hole. Erm, sorry Hinata," she muttered.

I smiled in reassurance, "It's nothing, really,"

"Nothing? Well, I guess you won't have the trouble dealing with him. You're too nice after all. Oh shit! I forgot, he doesn't take pity on anyone! I remembered that one time there was this nice and shy girl and he nearly skinned her alive because she was too much of a wimp to solve a simple problem!" Tenten said.

I gulped as if she had told me a horrifying tale. Great, I'm like that girl, how am I suppose to cope with this? Before the bell rang, I told Tenten that I would suck it up and walk into that classroom with my head held high. Please give me courage!

After placing the science book Mr. Uchiha had given us into my locker, I took a long breath and walked into the classroom. The students inside were already seated, no one rarely talked but the girls who gossiped and giggled about Mr. Hidan.

I looked up and saw the white board with everyone's name. It organized where everyone should sit. I'm guessing my math teacher is really tough. I could even feel my toes trembling with fear. Ugh.

I sat down quietly and proceeded to take my things out of my backpack. Then the bell rang. Strangely everyone was quiet.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" hollered a deep voice.

I jolted a bit, surprised by the shout.

Then a man stalked into the classroom with a scary expression…with a very handsome and scary expression. Oh! Why did I have to add in handsome!? Well, Tenten was right, Mr. Hidan was hot. At least I think it is Mr. Hidan.

"Well, whatever. I don't give a shit about being late anyway," retorted the man. Then he grabbed a marker and scribbled something on the board.

"Alright, I'm Mr. Hidan, your math teacher. And if any of you give me shit, I'll make sure your stay here will be as pleasant as hell," he said. Yup, it's him.

I cringed. For a handsome man, he sure is nasty. As he described all the class rules, I noticed he was like Mr. Uchiha. He was ruby eyes and was pale, well, probably the palest out of Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Sasori. But he had silvery shiny hair, just like Mr. Hatake's hair. And his button up shirt was halfway done, it exposed a muscular chest. Wait, why am I thinking this way? Oh right, I'm just explaining. I'm just explaining. I'm just explaining.

Then thunder struck my desk. I squeaked. Except it wasn't thunder, it was Mr. Hidan's mighty hand, "You bitch, pay attention to what I have to say, got that?!" he said, practically screamed into my face.

I bit my lower lip and nodded hastily, squeezing my eyes together to prevent tears from escaping, "Y-y-yes s-sir!"

"NO STUTTERING!"

"Yes sir!" I yelled back into his face. I straightened out my back and saluted unconsciously with both eyes wide open. Oh crud, what a stupid choice. I felt as if everyone was staring at me, thinking what a retard I am. Mr. Hidan stared at me, then roared into laughter. I was stiff, my salute posture was faltering.

Yeah…this is what I get if you watch too many military movies with Neji.

"You're one funny bitch, aren't you?" he said. Then his rough hand patted my head, it felt as if he was trying to knock my brains out, guh! I bit my bottom lip, I was definitely not having a good time. When he finally stopped, hairpieces stuck out of my head from all sorts of directions.

"Alright assholes, you better pay attention or else!" he shouted. Everyone seemed tense and paid full attention, including myself.

When the bell rang, everyone was sort of pushing and shoving each other to get out the door. They really don't like staying in the same room as Mr. Hidan, do they? Well, I can't say that I blame them, he's so terrifying! Hearing him lecture and torment us for the whole period is like living in actual hell! And he shouts really loud, REALLY loud.

When the crowd decreased, I scurried out the door. Well, that's when until Mr. Hidan called me.

"Hyuuga,"..

I inwardly shrieked and steadily turned around, "Y-yes?" I answered in a high pitched voice.

"Just wanna say good job today, and work on that damn stuttering, "he said, it sounds more threatening than congratulating. Wait, this demon man congratulated me? I blinked, before I could reply he quickly added, "Yeah, well, it's annoying as hell. If I catch you again, you'll be shitting tears, you hear me?!"

I cringed, "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me bitch. You hear me or not?" he demanded.

I looked down, not sure what to say. Man, this feels like an eternity! But, for some reason something's calling me to do this…

I bowed my head, "Thank you very much Mr. Hidan. I hope we'll be working well together," I said.

Mr. Hidan seemed startled when I raised my head up, "Whoa, no need to be formal," he grumbled.

I didn't know why, but I smiled, "See you tomorrow then," I said and waved before walking out the door. I overheard Mr. Hidan grumble something.

What did I just do! I smiled and bowed to that man?! Am I going mad? But…he did try to hide his sensitive side when he congratulated me, although it didn't seem sensitive enough. When I made it to my lockers, I didn't realize till now that my heart was pounding from this entire thrill.

"Hinata!"

"Huh?" I turned around to find Ino running up to me with arms wide open, and she was dramatically crying.

"I-Ino, what's wro-ACK!" I was cut off by lack of oxygen because Ino gave me a massive squeeze that was suppose to be a hug I believe.

"Oh, it was horrible Hinata! Just freaking horrible!" she cried.

"Erm, let's go to the cafeteria. You want to talk about it there?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked down the stairs. Ino was sniffing all the time, so I decided to buy lunch for her with Ino's money. Then I returned to her, with the lunch tray in one hand and my bag lunch in the other.

"Hey Hinata, Ino-pig," Sakura casually called, she was already seated to our table which we usually sit to eat when we were in freshman year.

"Having a crisis here, forehead girl. Don't make it worse," sniffled Ino.

Ino sat and started to sulk. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's with her?" asked Sakura.

I shrugged, then Ino shouted, "All my teachers are wrong! Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!" then she buried her face into her arms and started moaning.

I rubbed her shoulder, "Erm, don't you think you're taking this too…seriously?" I asked.

Ino shook her head, "Hinata, if you had the same teachers that I have, you would understand!"

"Er, so what's the matter with your teachers?"

Ino sniffed, "Well, English wasn't so bad since I had Mr. Hatake. But he was late as usual, reading his damn novels. Then I had History with Mr. Jiraiya, but he was such a perve! He said since we're in Social Studies, we have to _socialize _with each other!" Ino exclaimed.

"Eww," Sakura and I said simultaneously.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, and he was checking out some girls, even me!"

"What's wrong with that creep? Is he on crack or something?" asked Sakura.

"That's what I thought! And the man's like fifty years old! Then for Science, I had Mr. Orochimaru," grumbled Ino.

I gasped, "I had him for Art last year!" I stated.

"Yeah, but I bet he's not as bad in science! He was such a weirdo, he kept saying these things that I have no idea what they mean! And he expects us to know every single thing on the periodic table! How am I suppose to memorize all that!" complained Ino.

Mr. Orochimaru wasn't a bad teacher, well, in Art class anyway. Although I have to admit he was strange, he would mispronounce his S's as if he was some snake. For example, pearsssss, basssketball, Ssssasuke.

I rubbed my hand against her back in comfort, "It'll be alright," I said, "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah Ino, get a grip, will you? Besides, don't you have any hotties in your classes?" asked Sakura.

Ino started to brighten up, "Yeah! I saw Shikamaru in English and history, and I tried to flirt with him but he kept falling asleep during class," then Ino went back to sulking position. I sighed.

"Um, how about you Sakura?" I asked, hoping that will change the topic.

Sakura looked up and thought, then grinned, "I saw Neji in Science," she said, rather slyly.

I furrowed my eyebrows together as Ino perks up in interests once more, "Um, you d-didn't say anything strange to him, did you?" I asked warily. Usually when Sakura or Ino says in that tone with my cousin mentioned in it, it would be perfect for me to start worrying.

Sakura just kept grinning, "Oh please tell me that you were hitting on him!" pleaded Ino. I jolted back, "Ino!" I whined.

Ino gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, but I can't help it!"

"Well, did you?" I questioned Sakura again.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she taunted.

"Sakura,"

Then she choked up laughter, "Bwuhahaha! Hinata, chill, would you? I didn't even talk to him!" she reassured me. I sighed, I should have known. Sakura just says that just to torment me. She would already know that Neji would likely ignore her.

Ino sulked in disappointment as I sighed in relief, "You scared me there for a second," I said.

"Or did I?"

"Sakura!"

"Just kidding!"

I pouted at Sakura as she whipped up more laughs. I sighed and bit into my sandwich. Then Ino perks up with new interest. Uh oh.

"So, did you have any hunks that I could flirt on Hinney?" asked Ino.

I pressed my lips to a thin line and thought about it. Well, Saukra and Ino are mainly interested in Sasuke, but I don't think I had him in one of my classes. Well, my classes are rather large so I could have over looked him. I'm sure Shikamaru is in Ino's classes, and Neji is definitely not in my classes. How about Kiba? They did say he was cute. Shino? Nope, they said he was kind of creepy. And…*sigh * Naruto is most likely not in my classes. If he were, I would have heard his cheerful shout outs.

I shook my head. Ino groaned out loud, "Hey wait, Hinata does have Mr. Sasori though," Sakura commented. Ino then perks right back up. Really, is she going to go up and down?

"Yeah, but he's a teacher! How can I flirt with a teacher!" Ino moaned.

"Well, he is handsome though," I admitted.

Sakura leaned into my face, "So, who else did you have?" she asked.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, "Mr. Hidan for math," I said thoughtfully.

. . .

"WHAT!?" they screamed into my face.

"Whaaa! You guys, what's wrong?" I called, startled, completely.

Sakura clasped her hands together strangely in a dramatic way and swirled around in her seat. For some reason she had twinkles in her green eyes, how outrageous. "Oh, I had him for 1st period! He's so hunky and dreamy!"

Ino and I stared at her as if she grew an extra limb. I think she just did. Holy crud! There's something wrong here!

"Eh," Ino started. She was actually opposite from Sakura. She was kind of pale and her eyes shown unsureness, I would have totally agreed her, but that would hurt Sakura's feelings.

"Are you joking? I never had him as a teacher, praise the Lord, but I would usually pass by and hear him holler at some poor sucker. One time I heard that he dunked a kids head into the toilet because he accidentally spilled juice on him," Ino said.

My eyes widened, "Are you sure that's not just some silly rumor?" I asked.

Ino shrugged, "I don't know. But either way, he's still scary," then she shivered.

"Hmph. Well, Mr. Hidan is still hot," declared Sakura.

Mr. Hidan? What happened to Sasuke? Hmm, Sakura plus Mr. Hidan does equal a nice couple. They're both violent and tough. I think Mr. Hidan tries to act cool, although fails because he's too frightening. But then again, Sakura doesn't fear the demon man so they are pretty compatible for each other. I giggled under my breath. Ino noticed and whispered to me what was so funny. Then I explained to her what I just thought.

Ino chuckled, "Yeah, monsters are meant for other monsters," she teased under her breath.

Sakura seemed to heard because she glared at Ino, "Ahem, before I have the urge to cuss you out, Hinata, who else did you have?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Mr. Hidan was my 3rd period teacher. And my 2nd period teacher was Mr. Uchiha," I replied.

There was dead silence. Then the two starts to crack up. I sat there puzzled. What were they laughing about?

"That's funny! I thought you said you had Sasuke as a teacher!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But…well I didn't have him but I think I had his brother." I mentioned quietly.

There goes the dead silence again. I quickly plugged my ears.

"WHAT!?"

I unplugged my ears as they rambled on how is that possible.

Sakura slammed her hand onto the table and focused her eyes on me.

"Hinata, how old is he?" she asked in a serious tone of voice.

I scooted at the edge of my seat, "Eh, I think he's in college,"

Then I was forced to tell them about what he looks like and everything else. I even told them how I believed that he was a brother of Sasuke. The funny thing was that Ino had a note pad and pen out, jotting down things that I said. Sakura had a tape recorder. Ha.

When I finished explaining, Sakura had this thoughtful gaze, "You know, I just realized something," she declared.

"What?" I asked.

"I never seen him before in this school. He must be a new teacher."

"That's what I thought,"

Then Ino sighed loudly.

"Now what's the matter?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"I realized something too, Hinata has a cute English teacher, and I must admit her Math teacher is sexy, and even if I never seen him before, her Science teacher is hot. Is she going to have ever single hottie here?" she said.

I felt my eyes bulging, "Eh? T-that's not true!" I protested.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't have Naruto in her classes, do you?" asked Sakura.

I shook my head.

"See?"

"Well, she still could have a teacher who is!" said Ino.

"Yeah, that's true," Sakura replied.

What!? How many good-looking teachers do we have in this school? And how could our principal allow good looking people teach in our school!?

"Hey Hinata, can you see who do you have next?" Ino asked.

I sighed and rummaged through my backpack in search of my schedule. When I found it, I opened the folded paper and checked.

"Mr. Pein for History," I said. I chuckled, "His name sounds _painful_, get it?" I joked.

"WHAT!?" they shouted.


	4. Mr Pein

I staggered in my seat from the unexpected outburst, "Um, w-was my joke that…corny?" I asked.

Ino cleared her throat, "Yes, it was. But we weren't shouting because of that, now were we forehead girl?" Ino said before turning to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head, "Nada Ino-pig,"

"It was because HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET ANOTHER HOTTIE!?" Ino screamed.

It makes me wonder how is it people in the cafeteria doesn't stop and stare at my two loud friends right now. Like, right now! They did in the morning.

Then Ino clunked her head onto the table and began to sulk…again.

"Eh…" I trailed.

"Well, Hinata, understand this pig for a second. You have these hot teachers while Ino has those creepers. Well, besides Mr. Hatake, but he reads those romance novels all the time so it'll get you thinking…" Sakura said.

I sighed, "Ino, it's not like I would do anything even if I actually tried to. They're my teachers, not students in this school," I explained.

"But you could stare at their hotness though!" whined Ino.

Sakura chuckled, "Pfft, I could picture Ino doing that,"

I blinked. Hmm, Ino, if she switched with me…oh, I could see cartoon hearts popping out of her eye sockets! And then she would have this open mouth smile while drool seeps out. Then she would try to lean foreword against her desk just to see them closer. Then she falls down! I laughed.

Ino growled, "Oh, I just came here to see if my two BESTEST friends would SUPPORT me. But what do I get?! I see them laughing their asses off and tear my hearts into tiny pieces!" Ino retorted.

I immediately stop, "Eh? I'm s-s-sorry Ino!" I cried.

Ino turned around with her arms folded, then a second later she gave me this bone-crushing hug, "Wah! I can't stay angry at you Hinney! You're just too cute!" Ino cried out.

When she finally stopped, she turned to Sakura, "Well?"

Sakura just raised an eyebrow, "'Bestest friends'? Wow, am I really that special to you Ino?" she sneered.

Ino glared at her. "Um, Sakura, can you just be a little more considerate? Ino has been having a hard day today," I said softly.

Sakura snorted, "Please Hinata, Ino's just jealous of you,"

"What!? Am not!" Ino called.

"Are too! You're just angry that Hinata's got hot teachers and you didn't," Sakura shot back.

Ino just grumbled, "Whatever,"

"B-but I might not get someone attractive for my next period after History though," I pointed out, being hopeful that I don't have any.

"Hmm, you might be right, check and see," Sakura said.

I nodded and unfolded the schedule, "I have…Mr. Deidara for Art,"

The two looked at each other and shrugged, "Nope,"

"Mr. Tobi for P.E," I tried again.

"Not a clue."

I smiled, "Well, they must be new then."

Ino scrunched her face, "Hey Hinata, how is it that we know the good looking people here and you don't?" asked Ino.

I shrugged, "I guess it's because I'm not that interested, I suppose," I replied.

"Figures. Say how about we check our schedule, huh Ino?" suggested Sakura.

Ino agreed then they rustled through their bags.

"Okay, for…no way. NO FREAKING WAY! OH HELL YES!" Sakura cheered.

"Who did you get?" I asked.

"Not for my next period, but I GOT MR. UCHIHA! OH RIGHT!"

"WHAT!?" Ino whined.

"Erm, who did you get Ino?" I asked.

"I got Mr. Tobi…for drama," she mumbled.

I smiled nervously, "W-well, on the bright side we have P.E together," I said in an encouraging voice.

"But we're always together in P.E!" Ino whined.

"Oh shut your trap pig, I'm sick of your stupid complaints," Sakura retorted.

Ino suddenly got up, "How about you? At least you got a hot teacher to look at!" she yelled.

Sakura looked smug, "I know, now I WILL be able to!" she cheered, she punched into the air.

I sighed, "Can't you guys quit it? Please!" I begged.

But they ignored me, the two fought until the bell finally rang. I sighed in relief. Ino and Sakura apparently had the same direction to go to so they still fought with each other. I shook my head and went upstairs, that's when I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Oh, I'm s-s-so sorry!" I apologized. Then I looked up, it was Mr. Sasori.

"Oh, Mr. Sasori, good day!" I commented.

He had this emotionless expression as before when I had him in English, "Yes, good day to you…Hinata Hyuuga," he replied back.

For some reason I don't feel nervous, or I'm not stuttering! My palms aren't getting damp nor am I breathing so hard. Why is it that I'm so casual around Mr. Sasori?! I don't even recognize his beauty anymore!

I didn't know why, but I think I smiled unconsciously! "Well, I better get to class," I said.

"Don't be late," he said.

"I won't,"

When I left him behind, I started to sweat and flush. How is it that when I'm further away from him, I'm so nervous like when Mr. Uchiha was so close to me? I feel calm around Mr. Sasori but when I think about him, I'm a wreck! He's starting to look even more handsome than when I just look at him. There's something different about him that makes Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hidan the same thing.

I sighed and as I entered the classroom I heard a shout, "Watch out!"

Huh? Before I could react, I slipped onto a piece of paper and fell on my back. Which was very lucky for me because a basketball would chuck my head off if I didn't get down in time. The basketball made a huge dent on the wall, it was just stuck there.

I cautiously stood up, "E-e-ehm, e-e-excuse m-me?" I called out weakly.

"Hidan you idiot, watch where you throw that thing!" rasped a men with orange hair.

Hidan? I turn to find Mr. Hidan trying to pull the ball out of the wall. "Jeez, take a chill pill, huh? No one got hurt," he sneered.

The man with the orange hair…and piercings sighed. Whoa, that's a lot of piercings. "You nearly killed a student. Now what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"U-um, am I early?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, everyone else is at the library. You didn't hear the announcement at lunch," it wasn't a question. I was so distracted by Sakura and Ino's fighting that I didn't pay attention. I blushed in embarrassment.

I bowed, "I'm sorry!"

Mr. Hidan snorted, "Hyuuga, don't apologize to that lowlife. He's always making everyone feel like crap,"

I weakly smiled, "O-oh, is that so?"

I take it that the orange haired guy was Mr. Pein because he was as handsome as Ino and Sakura shouted at me. Well, they never did explain to me what he looked like though. "Hidan, would you hurry up and get it off my wall? If you keep _playing_ with it, Konan would be very upset to see it have it covered with blood," Mr. Pein monotonously said.

Mr. Hidan smirked, "Heh? Worried about your girlfriend?" he smugly asked.

Mr. Pein gave out an annoyed sigh, "Please leave, you're going to keep your students waiting again,"

Mr. Hidan shrugged and before he head out the door he stopped next to me, "Well, have fun Hyuuga, if you're going to get any that is," he said while grinning. Then he patted my head, it hurts like before he did that! Hairpieces flew everywhere so by the time he was gone I straightened it back to before.

I turned to Mr. Pein, "S-so, where is everyone?" I softly asked.

Mr. Pein placed the basketball in the cabinet and replied. "In the library where they're supposed to be,"

I flushed, well he didn't need to say it like I'm some idiot. Gosh!

"So, shall we?" he said.

Huh? He was already at the doorway! How did he get all the way over there? I turned around and quickened my pace, "C-c-coming!" why am I stuttering?

As we walked over to the library, we didn't talk to each other. Mr. Pein kept a solemn face. I walked silently as Mr. Pein's footsteps were audible. I was walking behind him.

The thing is, I was too busy observing him rather than start a conversation. It was amazing how most of my teachers now were all pale. Yes, Mr. Pein was pale, which was covered with several piercings. It was shocking how the principal would allow a teacher to wear piercings.

But other than that, his eyes dazzled me, they were goldish orange with rings in them. They were even more splendid than Mr. Hidan's bright ruby red eyes and Mr. Uchiha's dark scarlet eyes with unique black patterns. I wondered if they were real or just contacts. Either way, they were beautiful.

His hair matched his eyes, they were both fiery orange. But his hair was as spiked as Mr. Sasori. It was strange to me that someone like Mr. Pein would decide to be a teacher. He must be from a gang due to those piercings. And the same thing with Mr. Hidan, he's very strict and badmouthed. They seem to know each other, they must be from the same gang.

"Hinata Hyuuga, are you listening to me?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

Mr. Pein sighed, "You were zoning out. Hidan did tell me that you did the same in his class,"

I flushed from embarrassment from my lack of attention, then flushed even harder when I heard the unexpected news, "M-Mr. H-Hidan talks about m-me?"

He nodded, "And that you were interesting as well,"

I bit my bottom lip and looked down. I felt the veins strapped onto my scalp pump rushing blood, quicker than before. "Oh," I squeaked.

"And that you have a habit of stuttering. It seems that he was right,"

I looked up with wide eyes, "Ehh!?"

But Mr. Pein didn't say anything. I inwardly sighed, I'm such a loser. My life is hopeless. Just right after I completely prevented myself from stuttering, I just have to pick it up again! And it all started when Mr. Hidan scared me. But then something made me want to ask something.

"U-um, Mr. Pein,"

"Hn?"

"Are you friends with Mr. Hidan? You two seemed to know each other quite well," I said in a soft tone.

Unexpectedly, Mr. Pein's eyes widened, then he sighed, "Friends with that Neanderthal? Most likely not. We're…acquaintances" he replied.

My mouth formed an 'o'. "S-so, was there something you needed to talk about while I was, erm, daydreaming?" I asked, blush crept slightly on my cheeks.

Mr. Pein shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing," he said.

"Oh," I whispered as we continued to walk again.

…I have a feeling he doesn't like me.

When we were finally at the library, I thought to do a gesture of kindness and open the door for my teacher. But that whole thing was blown off when our hands made contact. I flushed and quickly pulled it away, "U-u-um, I-I-I a-am s-s-sorry!" I apologized while bowing.

Mr. Pein rolled his eyes, "Hidan probably threatened you not to stutter, did he?"

I stood there confused, then nodded slowly.

Mr. Pein sighed, "You need to work on your stuttering, it's annoying," he said bluntly.

When he entered, I was left flabbergasted. It didn't seem to matter to him, but I was hurt. Badly. All my life, I had a problem stuttering because I couldn't grow a backbone, even if I tried to it would usually turn to a disaster. So I stopped and decided to do nothing. It was much better if someone else who would try once and get it all right be the leaders.

Naruto made a huge influence on me because no matter how hard he tried, he would fail, but he would get up on his feet and try again. I would cry at night how I couldn't be as strong as Naruto. Even my younger sister, Hanabi, surpassed the likes of me. I'm surprised how she didn't look down at me.

'Why can't I be like them? Why can't I be as successful as them or even try as hard as Naruto? Why am I the only one full of bad luck?' that's what I usually asked to myself. Neji used to look down at me when we were young, then Naruto stood up for me, even if he didn't know me that well.

Naruto was my hero, my knight. I couldn't do anything, then Naruto made it all better. Now I want to try things for myself.

My head was kept down, then I raised it up. Determination flared in my eyes. Before Mr. Pein could take another step, I grabbed his wrist.

Mr. Pein's eyebrow rose, "Hinata Hyuuga? Is there something you need?" he asked, oblivious from the hurt he has caused.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked straightly in his eyes, "I believe…I believe that people like you who don't even know me are jerks, no, scums. You can't tell me how to talk or act, that's how I am. You know nothing about me, or the pain that I went through. What makes you believe that you have the authority to say such thing?"

That speech sounded like a year, a century, no, even longer. When I processed on what I said unconsciously, I blushed. No, it wasn't a pitiful blush, it was more like after eating ten thousand hot chili peppers burning in my mouth.

"I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-am s-s-s-so s-s-sorry! I-I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to s-s-say s-s-such r-r-rude thing!" I apologized, bowing several times. My mouth felt numb. How did such a thing come out of my mouth!? I have never heard myself say such a thing! And it was so rude to Mr. Pein! My History teacher who is unbelievably gorgeous!

When I looked up, Mr. Pein's face was emotionless. I was so scared, after staring into his eyes, I was dazed. His face was like a statue, I'm not even prepared to hear what he has to say next!

Then, something incredible happened. He smiled. Well, actually the corner of his mouth curled. I was so shocked that I'm not sure that I was breathing. His eyes no longer showed any coldness, just a small flare of humor.

"Hmm, I guess Hidan was right, you are amusing," Mr. Pein finally said.

I gasped, "I-I-I t-t-though he said t-that I was interesting," I said in a small voice.

"He did say that, but mostly on how amusing you were. I didn't believe him during our chat in the hallways, but now I'm reconsidering," he responded.

I gave out a small nod. My knees felt so weak that they were wobbling. How could Mr. Hidan say that I was amusing? Amusing how? Well, I did happen to answer all of his questions while everyone else didn't know and some stutter wrong answers by mistake. Then when he caught me daydreaming once more, he shouted at me, then I stood up and bowed in apologizes. I did happen to stutter there, but I tried not to.

When Mr. Pein said to move along, I tried to move but my knees were too weak and my feet were frozen. Then I fell, apparently fell right into Mr. Pein's arms.

"Eh!" I squeaked. Heat risen and thawed my toes.

"Hinata, be careful," he ordered, the same monotone returned back.

I weakly smiled, "Em, s-sorry Mr. Pein," I said.

When we came to the center of the library, where there was a projector attached to the ceiling, all the students were seated into groups of four in each table. I didn't see a chair available, and which was fine because everyone was staring at me. Mostly there were girls glaring at me. That sent shivers down my spine.

And what was worse, Mr. Pein offered me a chair. *sigh * things cannot go well today. I guess that some girls saw Mr. Pein catching me in his arms. I must admit though, his arms were muscular, I could feel the hardness in them.

Throughout the whole period, we saw how to take care of our books and etc. Then we received them. When we walked out, I saw Mr. Pein smiling at me! Well, actually when our eyes met, the corner of his lip curved like before. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my backpack and practically ran right out the door. I'm not sure if Mr. Pein is going to be my favorite teacher this year, especially Mr. Hidan.

When I was at my locker, my heart was thumping so hard, it might even pop right out of my chest! After I placed my history textbook into my locker, I heard Ino call my name.

"Hinata!"

I sighed, if Ino is going to complain again, I'm going to give her the silent treatment! But instead of a crying hug, I got a loving one.

"I-Ino?" I said.

"Lalalala! Ooh! It was wonderful! I cannot wait for P.E!" she sang.

"I'm guessing that drama went well. Can you put me down now?"

When she did, a smile appeared on her face, which seemed a little too big for her. "So, how was Mr. Pein? Hot or what?" Ino asked slyly.

I sheepishly smiled, "It was, erm, interesting?" I tried.

I was afraid Ino might catch my unsureness tone, but she was so happy that she didn't even hear it.

"So…how was drama?" I asked.

"Hurry up and I'll tell you on the way silly!" Ino said cheerfully.

I closed my locker and locked it, then hurried to Ino's side. "So?" I asked.

"Ohohohohoh! I love drama!" she sang.

I giggled, "Was it really that great? Did you see a cute guy there?"

She smiled even bigger and nodded without even opening her mouth.

"What happened to Sasuke?"

She pouted, "Oh Hinata, don't give me _that _again, I still love him. I mean, if sluts weren't running it, I would totally be a member of the Sasuke fan club. But someone even more amazing was there!"

I grinned slightly, "Please tell!" I begged.

Ino grinned back, "Well, okay. Remember how I was all…sulky and stuff?" she asked.

I nodded. "I entered the room and plopped myself down onto a beanbag, in an angrily kind of way," Ino explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "Beanbag?" I asked.

"It's drama, stage, hello?"

"…beanbag?"

"Okay, we have beanbags instead of chairs to sit on. Now can I please continue?"

"I wish I have beanbags in my class," I said in a fake sad way while acting to be sulking.

Ino playfully glared at me and softly punched my arm. I laughed and apologized.

"So, without any distractions, Hyuuga. I was sitting there like some emo person."

"Emos?" I asked.

"Emos are very emotional," Ino answered.

"Oh,"

"So then this guy popped up out of nowhere wearing an orange mask. I was like 'What the hell? Who would wear a mask to school? Is this guy retarded?' And what's more, he asked me why was I so sad,"

"Did you kick him?" I asked thoughtfully.

This time Ino glared at me seriously, I laughed. "Uh, NO! Now stop with the stupid questions already! Sheesh! Okay, I didn't kick him, I told him to back the hell away from me, bugger. And you know what happened?"

I tilted my head, "You sprayed bug spray at him because he was a bugger," I guessed.

Ino groaned, "I knew I shouldn't ask you. You're such a retard!"

I smiled, "I'm smarter than you though,"

Ino just patted my head, hard, and began again, "Well, whatever. He just said that he wouldn't because he wants to find a way to make a pretty girl like me smile! Isn't that so cute?!"

I shrugged, then receiving a punch on the arm.

"Ow," I squeaked.

"You deserved it. You were spending more time with Sakura than me, haven't you!?" Ino demanded.

I trailed 'uh's, "Um, please continue!" I said.

Ino sighed, "Then I looked at him like he was an asshole. I asked him if he was some sort of player, then he said only when he sees a pretty girl. And you know what he did? Of course you don't know because and I won't let you say it because you'll say something retarded like how Sakura does it. You've been hanging out with her more than you do with me!"

I sighed.

"Anyway, he squatted right in front of me and looked up, then he said that I have pretty eyes. 'Pretty eyes goes well with pretty faces, and pretty faces goes well with pretty girls,' that's what he said! I was so flattered that I giggled," Ino exclaimed before squealing.

I rolled my eyes in a playful manner, "Then what?" I asked.

"Then I asked him why does he wear a mask. He said to hide away his hotness. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, 'Yeah, sure thing,' then he took off his mask. And man, that boy was HOT! No, actually more like cute. I so totally wanted to ask him out! Then when the bell rang, whores came up to him and started flirting! And, yes I will let you guess, what did they call him?" Ino asked.

"Uh, Mr. Tobi?" I guessed.

Ino's jaw dropped, "How did you know!?"

I gasped, "I just guessed! That guy was seriously him!?"

"Uh, yeah! And I was so shocked, I was like, 'You were my teacher all this time!?' and he gave out a sheepish smile and said yeah and said sorry. I was pissed! Then he started the lesson, but I was so pissed that I didn't care, I acted like a bitch. Then Mr. Tobi got down from the stage and took off his mask and looked straightly into my eyes. Then he said sorry, he looked so much like a puppy! Then he kissed me on the cheek!"

My eyes widened, "No way,"

Ino eagerly nodded, "Uh, yes way! And the whores who flirted with him glared at me. But I shot them back a fuck-off-bitches look. Oh yeah! No one messes with my man!"

My eyebrows knitted together, "But Ino, Mr. Tobi is your teacher." I said.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yes, but if the two of you are so much in love, it can happen,"

I shook my head, "But it's wrong. His career would be over,"

"So? If he loves me as much as I do, then he won't care!"

"But he didn't say that he loves you, did he?"

"Please Hinata, in a couple days, he'll soon be asking me out."

I wasn't sure about that, "But he's not like the other guys here. Ino, he's an adult, he's likely to have more experiences," I said.

Ino groaned, "Hinata, how can you be so mean to me? I was all sad and depressed, then because I had Mr. Tobi, I'm now all happy and cheerful. Shouldn't you be happy for me?" she asked.

I frowned, "Ino, don't give me that. I'm not going to fall for it," I said sternly.

Ino sighed, "I guess your right. But still…I really like him, Hinata," Ino confessed.

"And it's never going to happen. You are his student and he is your teacher. No matter what, it's illegal besides, you just met him," I said.

Ino snorted, "Apparently, love at first sight doesn't really get through your head. And how can you be so blunt about it? Whatever, then I guess I won't tell you who I have next for Math," she retorted.

"Okay,"

"Alright! I'll tell you! I have Mr. Hidan for Math!"

I gasped, "Ino, no!"

She sadly nodded, "Ino…yes. Oh Hinata, you had him some periods away, can you give me some advice how to survive? I never had him before!" she cried.

"Okay, all you need to do is pay close attention to his lessons. And make sure you answer all of his questions, otherwise he'll shout at you."

"I bet you never got shouted at," mumbled Ino.

"Um, actually I have, more than once," I admitted.

Ino gasped, "Hinata's gone bad! I guess you kept your word on your resolution, huh Hinney?" joked Ino.

I sighed, "And it wasn't pleasant. If you compare his shouts with thunderstorms, it's more likely that his shouting is by far the scariest,"

Ino gulped, "I'm going to die!" she whispered.

I smiled encouragingly, "It's not going to be that bad. I mean, you're definitely going to live…if you won't stare at him or any other guy in your class. Oh wait, you are going to die, sorry," I said, sadly my unconscious was taking over.

Ino narrowed her eyes at me, "Thanks for the support," she grumbled.

I smiled warmly, "Your very welcome!" there goes my unconscious. Ino's mad at my alter self, not me.

"Well, whatever. Just don't stare at Mr. Hidan's hotness and you'll do fine Ino. You'll do fine. Just no staring," Ino repeated to herself. And I thought she didn't like him at all.

I giggled silently and walked into my Art class after saying good bye to Ino. As I entered, I heard a loud shout.

"SEMPAI! Where are you!"

I blinked and turned my head around, where did that come from…hmm.

I took a step forward then…WHACK!

I found myself on the ground…with a male body on top of me. I was blushing so hard that I forgot to breathe!

"Tobi! What the hell are you doing on top of my student, un!? And where the hell is Zetsu, un!"

"I'm right here,"

"And Kisame, un?"

"He went searching for Itachi,"

"Fuck, un,"


	5. Mr Deidara and Mr Zetsu

* * *

A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me. A guy is on top of me.

I blushed, no, not a mere blush, I was blushing so hard I think I'll have a nose bleed!

"Tobi, un! Get off from the floor right now, un!" someone yelled.

The guy, I believe, is Mr. Tobi because of his orange mask, quickly got off of me and lifted me up. Bridal style. I gasped.

"U-u-u-um, c-c-can y-you please p-p-p-put me down?" I weakly asked, my bottom lip was trembling.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully.

He placed me down so that I was standing up. Then he dusted me off. I bowed and said thank you. Just before I could quickly rush off, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to his chest. Dang, I felt so helpless! I'm like a mouse being snatched away by an owl.

"OH! You're so cute! Tobi just wants to eat you up!" he said. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders. I flushed. Wait, he's speaking in a third person? I was shuddering from his choice of words, okay, maybe I shouldn't use the mouse and the owl.

My eyes widened, my feet were numb. My throat was clogged so I couldn't speak straight.

"Tobi, un! Get the hell away from my class, un!" roared a man.

Mr. Tobi turned around, still holding me, "Ah! Sempai! There you are! Where were you?" he asked.

The man sighed, "Tobi leave, un,"

"Look Sempai! I found a bunny!" Mr. Tobi said. He held me up by my armpits, as if I was a baby, my feet weren't touching the ground. . I flustered, this was humiliating!

I saw who Mr. Tobi was talking to, a blond man. He was tanned, and had this beautiful crystal blue eye, his other eye was being covered by his bangs. His hair was bold darkish yellow, and went a little past his shoulders, though not as long as Neji's hair. And a small ponytail hung at the top of his head. He was super cute! If he was a student here, I'm pretty sure every single girl would want to ask him out! Oh my gosh, and he's a blond too!

The man looked at me closely, I held in my breath. Then he smirked, "Yeah, she does look like a rabbit, un. How interesting, I have a rodent in my class, un,"

My eyes widened from the word 'rodent'. Did he call me a rodent? Mr. Tobi placed me down again and hugged me, "Bye Bunny! Tobi will see you later!"

Then Mr. Tobi left. I cringed at the thought of him appearing at me again. *shudders * I ran a random seat and stared at the desk. I felt many eyes penetrating me. Why am I humiliated on my first day of school!? When the bell rang, every chair was filled. Surprisingly, Kiba was sitting next to me. I had no idea he likes art!

I had known Kiba since elementary, we were acquaintances, not really friends. Sometimes he would sneak his dog, Akamaru, in school without any teachers knowing. I believe he's friends with Naruto.

The blond man went in front of the classroom, "Alright, un. As many of you know, I'm Mr. Deidara, un,"

Why does he always say un at the end of his sentences? Force of habit?

"And here is my assistant, Mr. Zetsu," he said, pointing to the man next to him.

Nearly everyone backed away in their seats when they saw him. Mr. Zetsu is scary! His face was painted half black and half white for some odd reason. And his pupils are blank, the eyes are just small round white circles! Then his hair was dyed green. There were these two giant green things that were rested on his shoulders, they remind me of Venus flytraps. What in the world!

If Ino or Sakura was here they might say "Someone was thrown into nuclear waste during birth"

Mr. Deidara remained calm, "Yes, I know he is scary looking, but you'll get used to him, un,"

Mr. Zetsu turned his head to Mr. Deidara and just…stared. I wasn't sure if that was his way of glaring or not. But it was incredibly creepy and scary.

"Zetsu, go look elsewhere, un," snapped Mr. Deidara. And Mr. Zetsu did. If Mr. Zetsu weren't very odd looking, then I'm sure people would have snickered at this. Why would he want to dress up like that?

Then class started. Mr. Deidara was teaching about art and etc. But I'm pretty sure that the majority of the class, which were girls, stared dreamily at the teacher. But I didn't stare at him. In fact I was listening to the lesson. I didn't want to get a low grade in Art. Father would be upset by that.

Strangely, I didn't find it all too difficult to not actually dreaming about Mr. Deidara. He even looks a little like Naruto! I would sometimes catch myself dreaming about Naruto and flush in embarrassment. I might probably think dreamily about Mr. Deidara after class like I do to Mr. Sasori.

Huh, but the strange thing is, I think Mr. Deidara is attractive but won't blush about it. If I were in the same room as Mr. Sasori, I would act really casual and flush so much afterwards. I act so differently with each teacher I have.

If I haven't experienced that Mr. Hidan would be a trash talking and abusive teacher, I would have blush every time I see him like I would do to Mr. Uchiha. If I see Mr. Pein, I would flush only in embarrassment of what I said to him earlier and try to avoid him. And Mr. Tobi is someone I would try to avoid also. I don't think I would appreciate someone hugging me in surprise now.

Then something hit my head, "Eek!" I squeaked. It was a piece of chalk.

"Please pay attention, Bunny, un," Mr. Deidara said, and smirked from the nickname.

I blushed and nodded.

Darn! I was zoning out again! I promised myself that I wouldn't! Why do I have this constant habit of zoning? Then I felt a nudge on my side, I turned to Kiba, and he was pushing a note to me. Curiously, I took the small paper and opened it, making sure that Mr. Deidara or Mr. Zetsu wouldn't see.

The note said, "What were you thinking about?"

I inwardly groaned and wanted to put that I wasn't day dreaming and why was he trying to communicate me. Kiba never did talk to me throughout elementary and middle school, so why now? But instead I scribbled down, "What makes you think that I was zoning off?"

I passed it to Kiba, he quickly read it and scribbled something, then passed it to me.

"You were staring out at the window,"

I inwardly blushed and wrote down, "Oh,"

"So?"

"I was thinking about my teachers,"

"What about them?"

My eyes widened, then I quickly glanced at the two teachers and wrote down, "…Nothing important," but it must have been a bad idea to place the three dots. I think it made Kiba even more interested.

"TELL ME!"

I silently giggled, Kiba slightly smirked.

"Sorry, I can't," I wrote.

"Then can you tell me why did the teacher call you Bunny?"

I flustered, how am I suppose to tell him that!?

Then I jotted down, "Not unless you tell me why you're in Art class,"

"I like art," he put, then he drew a smiley face on it.

I giggled silently, "You never had art before,"

"Your point?"

"You don't really like art,"

Kiba grinned at me, "Damn, you figured it out," he wrote.

"So can you tell me?" I wrote.

"Art is where I could get my easy A!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, "Not unless you try hard enough,"

"Don't worry, I will!" then he drew a thumbs up picture. I smiled.

"We better stop before we get caught,"

"Gotcha,"

I sighed in relief mentally. Kiba forgotten to ask me why did Mr. Deidara called me Bunny.

When the lecture was over, we had to draw the people next to us, just for practice. I smiled at this, I love drawing! It's so enjoyable! Mr. Zetsu passed papers as Mr. Deidara passed out pencils. Kiba raised an eyebrow, "So…you don't mind if I make you look like a walrus, do you?" he asked.

I giggled, "You're not very good at drawing, are you?" I said softly.

He sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Nope!"

So we started drawing. After I was finished, I flipped it over. Kiba looked at me bewildered, "You're done!?"

I nodded.

"Can I see?" he asked.

I handed the drawing to him. When he saw it, his eyes widened, "Wow Hinata! You're such a great drawer!" he exclaimed.

I lightly flushed, "Erm, t-thank you Kiba. May I see your drawing?" I asked.

He looked at me quickly, "Eh!? I, uh, am not done yet!" he struggled.

I laughed softly. Then I heard a deep breathing on my neck, I felt cold wind on it too. I turned my head to see Mr. Zetsu right behind me!

"Eh!" I squeaked, jolting a bit. Kiba backed away quickly.

"That's a nice picture," Mr. Zetsu commented.

I nervously smiled, "Oh, why thank you," I softly replied.

"Huh? Someone's done already, uh?" Mr. Deidara said as he walked over to Kiba and my table.

Mr. Zetsu handed my picture to Mr. Deidara for him to inspect it.

"Wow, this is very talented. What's your name, un?" asked Mr. Deidara.

My eyes widened, "Oh, u-u-um, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, sir," I answered.

"Hinata, huh." Mr. Deidara said. He nested his chin in his fingers and smirked, "Well, good job," then he handed my picture back to me.

When the two teachers left me and Kiba to ourselves, Kiba looked at me, "Wow, Mr. Zetsu sure scared us, huh?" he whispered.

I gave a small smile, "He did. He just jumped out of nowhere,"

Kiba snorted, "Not only that, but that guy is so creepy looking! And what's with the green things sticking out of his shirt?"

I frowned, "I don't think you should speak badly of our teacher," I murmured.

Kiba looked up, and smiled warmly, "Ah, you're so right." Then he lay back in his chair with both of his hands supporting his head, "I forgot how you're not insensitive. Hell, I was so sure that most people would change during all those years,"

I saw humor glittered in his eyes. At that, I just had to smile, "You changed though," I said softly.

Startled, Kiba looked at me closely, "Really? How so?"

"Well, you're more mature than the Kiba I know in middle and elementary school. And even though we just talked now and never had back then, even in freshman year, I can see your heart is more kinder,"

Kiba stared at me incredulously, then I gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I made it sound too pathetic, didn't I?" I exclaimed.

But Kiba just laughed, "No, no! Well, sort of. But it was amazing really. Hinata, you changed too,"

I tilted my head, "How?" I asked.

I was curious. How did I, no backbone with the habit of failing and stuttering, change from what I was when little?

"You think wider, more…more out of the world. I'm not sure if there's a word that would be able to describe you."

I looked down, "Really?" said, almost inaudible, "I thought that I would just remain hopeless and quiet all my life." I whispered.

Kiba snorted, "You will be if you continue your way of life. Think of this way Hinata, if a guy only eats burgers and nothing else, you think that he'll be skinny? Of course not! So if he wants to lose weight, he needs to change his route of life. He'll start eating healthier foods, you get what I'm saying?"

I blinked. I was amazed of how Kiba would describe how I could change my life so easily, not that I eat burgers everyday. But the way he explained it was so…I can't even find a word to describe it!

I nodded, "Yeah, I do," I said.

Kiba grinned, "That's it! If you want to change your life, don't be scared to do it! Otherwise you'll remain that way forever. Besides, life's short."

I smiled, "It is, isn't it? You're a great therapist Kiba,"

He smirked, "Aren't I? Anyway, lets get back to work!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But I'm done already,"

"You still need to work! You have to work as my model so that I could sketch you,"

I smiled cooly, "Alright," I whispered.

As Kiba sketched me, I now realized something. Ino was right, Kiba does look cute.

* * *

~20 minutes later~

* * *

I couldn't hold onto my giggle, I just couldn't! It was just too funny! Kiba was pouting and whining my name. Mr. Deidara was chuckling too.

"So Mr. Inuzuka, were you trying to draw Hinata or a cow, un?" Mr. Deidara joked.

Kiba frowned, "Okay, so I'm not a great artist. But I tried to draw her!" protested Kiba.

I couldn't contain it! I let out the giggle. Kiba was scowling at me, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"Hinata! It's not funny!" Kiba groaned.

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself,"

Mr. Deidara smirked, "Try getting lessons Mr. Inuzuka, or else you'll fail in art,un,"

Kiba looked at him unbelievably, "What!? I thought in order to get a goo grade was just to try our best!"

"Well, for other art teachers, yes, un. But in my class, it has my strict rules, un,"

"What!"

Then Mr. Deidara walked away. I was surprised too. Isn't art all about trying your best and working hard? Kiba groaned and hit his forehead on the table, I giggled, "I was shocked to hear that too," I said.

"Why? Why! I suck so badly at art! Why didn't I take Computers!?" Kiba retorted.

"So you could get your easy A?" I suggested.

Kiba looked up and grinned at me, "You're amazing. Not only you have a poetic mind, but a super memory too!"

I rolled my eyes, "You just told me that about 40 minutes ago!"

"Hey! 40 minutes is a very long time," Kiba teaased.

I couldn't help but giggle. When the bell rang, Kiba and I parted, but we did say our good byes though. As I strolled down to the girls' locker rooms, a chipper Ino bounced my way.

"Yay! I am sooooooo happy that we have Mr. Tobi as a teacher!" Ino sang.

I smiled weakly, "Er, great,"

"So, how was Mr. Deidara, was he a cutie too?"

Surprisingly, Ino was smiling, begging for a yes. I guess she was so over being jealous of me because of Mr. Tobi's encounter with her. I should probably thank him.

"Well," I said, "I must admit he was stunningly attractive. He was tanned, blond hair that's a little past his shoulders, and crystal blue eyes,"

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Hinney, you're not trying to describe Naruto with longer hair, are you?" she said suspiciously.

I flushed. I forgot how the two look somewhat similar! Then I quickly replied, "N-no! Ino, Mr. Deidara just looks a little like Naruto! And besides, he has a bang that covers one of his eyes. And, for some reason, he puts an 'un' at every end of his sentences."

Ino raised an eyebrow, then snorted, "Feh, that's weird."

I nodded, I was about to tell Ino that he even called a Bunny too, but I decided that I shouldn't anymore. Besides, didn't I gossip enough? Then I decided to tell her something else, "Kiba sat next to me in Art,"

Ino's eyes widened, "Really? I wouldn't imagine him doing Art. Must be because he wants an easy A,"

I shook my head, "He does, but Mr. Deidara is kind of harsh. He expects all students to do well in Art, and if they make their work look poorly, he'll give you a low grade."

Ino scrunched her face, "What? Shouldn't Art teachers grade their students on how hard they're trying? That's messed up,"

I nodded, "And Kiba was so upset about that he wished he was in Computers,"

Ino laughed lightly, "Kiba at Computers? I bet the boy couldn't type a page in a half an hour!" Ino exclaimed.

I smiled, "Well, anyway, how was class with Mr. Hidan?"

Ino snorted, "Terrible. He caught me zoning off while I was accidentally staring at his hotness. Damn, why does our teachers have to be so hot?" Ino muttered.

I blushed slightly, "E-erm, on the bright side, at least you have Mr. Tobi as a teacher,"

Ino immediately brightened, "Yeah! That is great! And I have him twice too!"

Then I gulped. Gosh, no, I hope he doesn't recognize em! Otherwise, he might skip towards me and give me a bear hug, then call me 'Bunny'! Ino would be so angry and upset!

I finished changing and so did Ino, we met Sakura in the gym. She greeted us a smile.

"So, how was class you guys?" asked Sakura.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Che, I had better, like one in Drama,"

Sakura rolled her eyes also, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know already. 'Oooh! Mr. Tobi is so cute! Mr. Tobi is so great! Mr. Tobi is the bomb! I want to marry Mr. Tobi!" Sakura mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Ino glared at her, "I _so _did not say that!" Ino shouted.

Sakura smirked, "Uh, did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Pig head!"

"Guys!" I shouted.

They both cringed, "Gosh Hinata, no need to yell so loud," Sakura muttered while massaging her penetrated ear. Ino did the same. Note to self, thank Kiba for the life advice on burgers and health foods.

I sighed at the two. Then looked around at any signs of Mr. Tobi. Even though I haven't known him long, it feels as if I can predict what he's about to do. When I saw no trace of him, I sighed in relief.

"BUNNY!"

Maybe not.

* * *

Author's Note: To all One Piece fans in fanfiction, how do you feel about Luffy transforming into a girl? Good? Bad? Stupid because Luffy is great the way he is? Should he be paired with Zolo, who's clueless. Or Sanji, who doesn't treat Luffy the same way even though he's now a she.


	6. Mr Tobi

Ino and Sakura started gawking. "Bunny!?" they both cried in unison.

I bit my bottom lip and prayed that Mr. Tobi wasn't saying it to me.

"Bunny! Yay! Tobi is happy that you're in Tobi's class!" Mr. Tobi cheerfully shouted. I felt his arms wrap around me behind my back. I gasped and flushed, but also felt as though I was paling at the same time when I saw Ino's shocked look. Her mouth was hanging and Sakura was rather dumbfounded.

"O-oh, h-hello Mr. Tobi," I squeaked.

"Hello! How was class with Deidara-sempai?"

"U-uh, it was good," I whispered.

"Did Bunny miss Tobi?" he eagerly asked.

"Um…w-well, I-I. Uh, y-y-you see…"

I was stumbling on my own words. I just couldn't seem to look for the perfect sentence to say. If I said something wrong, I could either hurt Mr. Tobi or Ino, and I don't want to be the one responsible for it. Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Tobi, your squeezing the life out of our friend. Can you please release her?" Sakura said.

I gave Sakura a glance of thanks as I heard Mr. Tobi whine and then dropped me. "But I wanted to hear Bunny's answer!" he cried.

It just struck me how childish Mr. Tobi acted, and he is an adult! But it was mostly cute how he would act like a little boy. I would have giggle, but I remembered the situation that I was in.

"Uh, o-of course I didn't. You're my teacher so I would see you everyday," I mumbled.

Mr. Tobi was wearing his mask, but I knew that he was pouting. "Aw! Mr. Tobi is sad! But Bunny is right, we will still see each other!" Then he gave me a tight hug and ran off.

"That was really weird," Sakura muttered.

I nodded in agreement. But Ino was frowning. "Why did Mr. Tobi call you Bunny?" she suspiciously asked. She shoved her face close to mine, grimacing. I wasn't sure whether she was doing it to me or because her face just made it that way, but it made me feel nervous. I gulped.

I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip. "Uh, y-you see, I-I…" I stammered.

"Ino! You're scaring her!" Sakura scolded.

"What!? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"U-um, you guys…" I called.

"Oh, damn! Don't distract me, bill board brow! Anyway, answer the question, Hinata," Ino demanded.

I sighed. "Well, it's kind of strange," I murmured.

"I think we can handle it, right pig?" Sakura said.

Ino grumbled something under her breath, then nodded. "Okay…" I whispered. "But please don't tell anyone!"

"Promise," they said simultaneously.

"When I was walking to Art class, Mr. Tobi knocked into me," I said.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And…and he knocked me down to the ground," I muttered.

Sakura and Ino's eyes budged. "What!?"

"Shhh! Then Mr. Deidara was telling Mr. Tobi about getting off of me. When he did, he commented that I was like a rabbit for some reason," I sighed.

"Well no duh! You practically look like one! You're so adorable!" Sakura retorted.

I felt my ears burn furiously. "S-Sakura!"

"So…he was on top of you…" Ino said quietly.

"E-eh? N-nothing like that! I-I mean, he just s-slipped and fell!" I said quickly.

"Yeah right! Now I'm fresh out of hotties!" Ino wailed. She bent down and dramatically sobbed, with fake tears running down her cheeks. Sakura and I both knew that Ino does this only to make her feel better and receive more attention.

"Gosh, listen up boar. You have practically the whole male population head over heels for you! Why not date them?" Sakura remarked.

"Because they're all fugly! That's why!" she cried.

"B-but you still like Sasuke, right?" I said.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"A-and h-he's single, right?" I went on.

"Not for long as soon as he agrees to be my boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino perked her head up and glares furiously at Sakura. "There's no way he'll ever agree to be your guy, bitch!" she shouted.

Sakura smirked. "Hell yeah I'll make sure he'll be mine!"

"Not unless I get him first!"

I sighed, then gave a weary smile. I have to thank Sakura afterwards.

When the bell rang, I saw the students in Mr. Might's class glaring at us with envy. I nervously turned away. I remembered when I was in Mr. Might's class last year, and it was horrible. He expected you to do at least fifty laps around the football field less than twenty minutes. He just pushes his students too hard! I remembered when he ordered us to do a hundred push ups without breaking a sweat.

I sighed at the memory. Mr. Might's favorite student, Rock Lee, is able to do inhuman things like that. So just because he knows that Lee can do it, then we can do it too. I never understood how in the world did they receive such excessive training.

Sakura bounced to my side. "Gosh, look at those people. They're practically giving us death signs," she commented.

"W-well, they do have Mr. Might as a teacher. You remember how he used to teach us, right?" I said.

"Gah! I hated that man! 'Behold! The power of YOUTH!'" she mimicked. "Man, that guy would always tell us since we're young, we're able to do super powers. The crazy dude."

"I recall when he was trying to set Lee and you up because Lee had a crush on you," I giggled.

"Oh crap, that was probably the worse day of my life! The memory is practically scarred me for eternity! And he even wore a Speedo that time," Sakura said before shuddering.

"You know, I think that they're jealous," Ino said.

"Recovered from your time of need?" Sakura snorted.

"Shove it, bitch," Ino scoffed.

"Erm, so why do you think that they're jealous, Ino?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a major hot teacher! And yes Hinata, I am over him, so don't give me that 'He's a teacher!' crap."

"Okay," I muttered.

"And they have a guy wearing a green jump suit which looks seriously wrong. I mean, really, it just goes against the law of everything!"

"Like how pig headed you are?" Sakura sneered.

"No, like how big your forehead is, board head."

As they continued to fight, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I looked behind me and saw Tenten running towards me.

"Hinata! Hey!" she said.

I smiled. "Hello, Tenten. How was your day?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty well."

"So who do you have for P.E?"

"Oh, Mr. Tobi," I said, almost sounding regrettably, but hid the tone away.

Tenten grinned. "Me too! Man, I'm so glad I don't have Mr. Might. I had him two years straight! Ugh, I thought I would die if I just had him again!"

"I had him last year also, and I have to agree with you on that."

"Hey, Hinney, how do you know Tenten?" asked Ino.

I looked surprised at Ino. Before I could ask her how does she know her, Tenten interrupted. "Ino, Sakura, hey! I haven't seen you two in a while," she said.

"Well, duh! We just came out of summer vacation, what do you think?" Sakura remarked with hints of humor.

"Excuse me, but how do you guys know each other?" I said.

"Oh, we had the same elective last year. I never did forget how Sakura disowned Toki Awasaki. That was hilarious!" Tenten said.

"S-Sakura, you promised!" I cried.

"B-but Hinata! That was around the first day of school!" Sakura said back.

"So, before Hinata could lecture us on how to be good, tell us Tenten, how are things going between you and Neji?" Ino said.

I stared at Tenten, utterly surprised. Tenten flustered then glared at Ino who was smirking. "Ino! I told you not to mention that again!"

"What? You and Neji had a fight?" she teased.

"That's it! I'm leaving," Tenten remarked.

Mr. Tobi then called his class to exit to the field. When everyone was there, Mr. Tobi took off his mask, causing the girls to all blush and squeal. The guys groaned.

"Okay everyone! Today you guys will be doing one lap around the field. Go!" he said.

The guys rushed off. Most of the girls just walked. I guess they could have an advantage from Mr. Tobi since Mr. Might wasn't going to holler at them to keep running even when they are about to die. I did a jog as Sakura was by my side. I saw Tenten leading the race.

Ino was walking along a group of girls, talking and laughing with them. "Man, that pig sure is lazy!" Sakura huffed.

I grunted in reply. I can't talk while running, it would make me even more exhausted.

"Hey Sakura!"

Naruto was shouting behind us. Sakura groaned as I mentally sighed in depression. "Run faster," Sakura rasped.

I gladly did so. If I were to face with Naruto, I might faint. But Naruto kept calling Sakura's name over and over. Then something unexpected happened, he called my name. I blushed as Sakura smirked at me and ran ahead, leaving me unexpectedly running slower.

Naruto caught up by my side. "Hey Hinata, thanks for waiting for me!" Naruto said.

"Oh, uh, h-hello N-Naruto. S-so, great day, isn't it?" I choked on my words.

"Right. Well why is Sakura trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong?"

I mentally sighed. "O-oh, well I don't really know," I lied.

"Hmm, well probably because she's trying to get Sasuke to go out with her," he grumbled.

I nodded. Then Naruto told me that he was going to catch up to Sakura and ask her himself. Before I could reply, he dashed off. I sighed and continued to run.

When I finished, I was panting. The guys were panting also, lying on the grass and trying to cool themselves off. The girls were easily chatting to each other without a care.

"Okay! We are going to play dodge ball with Mr. Might's class. Juniors and seniors will play in one game, and the freshmen and sophomores in the other. Break up!" Mr. Tobi said.

We obeyed. Mr. Might's class was all sweaty from running three laps straight. I felt sorry for them. I saw Tenten in the other group since she's a junior. Then Sakura rushed to me with an excited grin on her face.

"So? What did Naruto want back then?" she demanded.

"Oh, well he was just asking why you were trying to avoid him," I answered quietly.

She scowled. "Because he's an ass! Man, no matter how much I beat the crap out of him, he still runs after me like some lost pup! It's as if he has a crush on me like how Lee did, only not as bad," she snorted.

I sighed from Sakura's lack of attentive to her surroundings. When everyone was done splitting up, the teachers broke us up into teams. The seniors and juniors were playing elsewhere as the remaining of the students were playing here. Sakura and Ino were on the other team.

Then I saw Kiba running towards me with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Hinata! You're on my team! That's awesome," he said.

I meekly smiled. "I'm happy you're here too," I said.

Then Naruto was hollering from the other team. "You guys are going DOWN!"

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Kiba shouted back.

"Right back at ya, Inuzaka!"

Then I saw Sakura punching him at the back of his head and started to shout at him.

"Hmm, Sakura always yells and punches Naruto. Does she have a crush on him?" Kiba curiously asked.

I nearly choked. "N-no, I don't think so," I stammered.

"Really? I always thought that she does."

I inwardly sighed in depression. People always would say how much a great couple Naruto and Sakura would make. What me? Who would be likely to pair up with a girl like me?

"Well, let's do our best in the game, Hinata!" Kiba said with a crooked grin.

I smiled back. "Right!"

When the game started, I kept back behind the boys who were having fun hitting each other painfully with the balls. Like any other girls in the field, I tried to avoid getting hit. Some girls would purposely allow the boys on the other side catch their balls and get out.

I couldn't even get a ball, if I did then a guy would tell me to give it to them. I'm such a push over! Sakura and Ino purposely got out. I saw Tenten from the other game. She was dodging and throwing balls at the other team. She's so outgoing. Compared to me, I'm nothing more than a worthless girl. Sigh.

Kiba got out then. I noticed that I was the only girl on the field. On my team were just a few freshmen, so I was basically the oldest in my team. On the other team there was Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and a few other freshmen and sophomores. I felt self-conscious for being the only girl.

Gaara eyed me, which made me even more conscious. Naruto was grinning widely and exclaiming how they are winning the match. The boys on my team were struggling to hold onto the balls. I offered to help them hold it for them, but they ignored me.

"Go Hinata! You can do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Just don't get killed!" Ino cried.

I shuddered. The girls were acting out as Sasuke's personal cheerleaders. The gothic and emo girls were cheering for Gaara. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. I waited for me to get hit by a ball.

"Ouch! That hurt like hell!" cried a male voice.

I opened my eyes, seeing another boy from my team gets hit. A ball rolled up to my feet. I picked it up and gulped when I saw the boys from the other team waiting to catch my toss. Oh forget this! I threw the ball, but unexpectedly threw it way up in the air. The boys were eyed the ball, waiting it to land in one of their hands. Then a guy from my team immediately threw a ball at Naruto, getting him out.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh right! Good job!" the guys congratulated me.

I shly smiled. "T-thank you."

"Hinata! Awesome!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

The game continued. I returned to the back. Later all the guys on my team were out. I was the only one standing. I panicked and looked around frantically. Gaara continued to eye me.

"Hinata! Remain calm!" Sakura called.

I paced around. Then a ball whizzed past me, nearly skinning my thigh. I gave a short yelp and staggered back. Another ball was thrown. I kept dodging, well, more like trying to run away from all of it. Then there weren't anymore balls on their side.

To end it, I picked up a ball and threw it on their side. They easily caught it. Now we started over the game. When P.E was over, I quickly dressed into my regular clothes and met up with Sakura and Ino. We walked outside of school and to home.

"Ugh, P.E was such a drag. I hope Mr. Tobi will come up with a better game," muttered Sakura.

"I know. By the way, you were pretty good out there, Hinney," Ino said.

I slightly blushed out of embarrassment and looked down. "O-oh. Why thank you."

"Yeah! Hinata was pretty good at dodging! Hey, you should be a professional at it!" Sakura commented.

I giggled. "A job of dodging things?"

"Well, it could happen in the future, you know!"

"Man, I hope Shikamaru and Sasuke would notice me," mumbled Ino.

"Stupid, why change the conversation? It was going well!" Sakura snapped.

"Well, for your information billboard brow, I was in depression about my love life in school. I currently broke up with my previous boyfriend in freshmen year. And ever since after that, I haven't got myself a guy to hold me."

Then a thought came to my mind. I checked inside my backpack. My things weren't there.

"Uh, guys, I forgot my things!" I said.

"Gah, Hinata, you always forget your stuff on the first day of school!" sighed Sakura.

"Why do you need them anyway? We don't have homework," Ino said.

"Well we do in Mr. Hidan's class," I reminded.

"Dang! I forgot! Well I have my stuff already."

"You guys go on ahead. I have to go back," I said,

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Hin-babe!"

I waved them goodbye and ran back to school. The school turf was empty. Inside, it was empty too. It felt strange. Usually there would be loud noise here in the hallways. I scurried to my locker and grabbed my things. Then noticing that my science notes were gone. Dang! I must have left it in Mr. Uchiha's classroom!

I took a deep breath and walked to his classroom. Inside, I saw through the glass window that no one was there. The door wasn't locked either. I walked inside and to my desk. I looked everywhere, but found no notebook that belonged to me.

"Hello? Do you need something?"

I froze.


	7. The Amazing Inrtoduction of Mr Hoshigaki

Author's Note: School's starting, so yeah...please don't hate me because of my lack of updating. Plus, it's been harder to make chapters long, so I will do my best!

* * *

I looked up. Mr. Uchiha was standing by the doorway with a stack full of papers. I automatically stood up.

"O-oh, u-u-um, I-I just was g-g-going to l-look for m-my notebook," I stumbled on my words. It felt really hard to say what I got to say.

I tried my best not to look at my science teacher. He was just too handsome to look at. I don't want to be memorized by that!

"Oh, yes. I found a notebook by your desk. I'll give it to you," he said.

I heard his footsteps click against the floor. Then I heard him dig through his desk.

"Yes, here it is," he mumbled.

I swallowed and walked towards the desk. I swiftly took it away from him. "T-thank you!" I stammered.

Then I rushed out of the door. When I was nearby the lockers, I slid down and groaned. I'm such an idiot! He must have thought he was poison to me or something! What am I going to do tomorrow in his class? Is he going to say anything?

I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Gah!

"Huh? Bunny? Is that you?" said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Mr. Tobi with his mask off to the side, showing that cute face of his. Oh my gosh, he has dimples! Dimples! I blushed and quickly stood up. "O-Oh! Good afternoon Mr. Tobi!" I stuttered.

Then he gave me a tight hug. "Oh! Bunny! Tobi wants to know what are you doing here! What are you doing here?"

I couldn't answer. I was blushing too hard! Please! Don't make me have a nose bleed!

"Tobi, let her go. You're going to violate her, un."

Mr. Deidara appeared. Augh, how many handsome teachers are going to show up? Mr. Tobi let go of me, then whined. "Aw! Tobi wanted to hug Bunny more!"

"Well too bad, un. Bunny needs to tell us why is she doing here, un.."

"I-I just needed to get my books," I said quietly.

"Oh, is that so, un? Well you better move on then," Mr. Deidara said.

"Ah! Couldn't Bunny come with Tobi and Deidara-sempai? Tobi wants to buy Bunny a milkshake!" whined Mr. Tobi.

I honestly believe that my P.E teacher is immature for his age. But I also thought he was honestly adorable.

"Are you an idiot, un? If someone catches us with a student, we could get fired, un!" Mr. Deidara grumbled.

"Ah!"

"I-I'm fine Mr. Tobi! Really!" I quickly said. "I-I really appreciate the offer! But I have to get going. My cousin will get really worried if I'm late."

"Okay…But come to class tomorrow! Tobi will be very happy then!" Mr Tobi exclaimed.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "O-okay! I promise," I said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"R-really!"

"Really, really, really?"

"TOBI, UN! Shut the hell up!" barked Mr. Deidara.

"U-um, I-I'll go n-now. Good bye," I quickly said, then dashed off.

By the time I got home, Neji was staring at me suspiciously. "Hinata, you're late," he pointed.

I gulped. Gosh…Neji can be too over protective. "I know," I sighed.

"Where were you?"

"I forgot my books when I was walking with my friends, so I ran back to school to get them," I answered.

He frowned. "Are you sure you weren't hanging around-"

"No Neji! No! I was not hanging around with a boy!" I interrupted. It's always annoying when he has to ask me if I was with a guy when I'm late! It's so infuriating! And most people tell me that Dad needed to loosen up!

"Okay…I believe you. But next time I won't let it go so easily," he warned.

Then Hanabi came out. "Hey Hinata, what took you so long?" she asked.

"I forgot to get my books," I said.

"Oh, Neji got the idea that you were kidnapped, so he almost dialed 911."

I looked at Neji. He had a small blush on his face. "W-what are you blabbering about, Hanabi! I did no such thing!" he protested.

"But your eyes kept glancing at the phone, though. Then I heard you mutter about whether calling the police or not," Hanabi continued.

"Oh Neji," I sighed.

"I didn't!"

That night, after studying and doing my homework, I went online to see today's fashion. Hmm…mini skirts and tank tops. I groaned. Dad would never allow me to wear such things. How am I ever going to be like Ino and Sakura? How ever am I going to be out going as they are?

Perhaps I should ask for their assistance? Maybe I could call Temari. Though she's out of the state. I don't want to be a bother. Maybe Tenten knows what to do. She's popular, even though she doesn't need to wear skin revealing clothes.

I should ask her tomorrow!

I shut the computer down and went to bed. But the problem was that I couldn't sleep at all! I was thinking too much about clothes. Not the kind where girls would usually think how little clothes they have or wondering what modern clothes they should wear. I'm thinking about how will the clothes make me more self-confident.

I think I heard Ino mentioned about that wearing girly clothes would make you more loud and cheerful. Sakura said that wearing something like punk and cute together would make you braver and would reduce my pushiness.

Even though I argued that clothes don't decide what your personality is, it didn't help me there. I wore my same plain and simple clothes all my life, and what was my personality? Plain and simple. Not to mention timid, quiet, dark, etc.

I think in the weekends I should ask Sakura and Ino for a shopping day. Yeah…I could use another pair of sneakers and pencils.

Then I heard a tap on my window. Then a louder one came. It sounded as if someone was throwing a rock at my window. I froze. What if it's a molester trying to break in? I gasped and brought the blanket up to my face.

Then I heard a faint voice outside calling my name. I blinked. Then I slid out of bed.

I went to the window and opened it. And I just couldn't believe who was outside my house.

"G-Gaara?" I cried incredulously.

His pale attractive face illuminated boldly from the dark night. He sighed. "Took you long enough," he sighed with irritation.

I gulped, then shook my head away. Okay, Hinata. You can't be a pushover anymore. Being irritated is his problem, not mine.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. Darn it! "A-anyway, what did you need? And at this late at night?"

"I don't think I'm able to tell you while I'm shouting from all the way down here," he monotonously said. "So I'll tell you at school. I might forget, so remind me in the morning."

"Okay! I-I will!" I promised.

"Good, now go to sleep."

I nodded, then shut my window. I wonder what was so important for Gaara to see me. He and I haven't spoke to each other for a while now. And ever since Temari left, we were like strangers to each other.

He even talked to me with the same monotone. How like him. I giggled at the thought when I went back to bed. I really want to know what Gaara wanted to talk about.

In the next morning, I was dreadfully tired. I was all night thinking what could Gaara possibly want. He was in my mind all night long! Oh gosh! That just sounded like I like him as a lover or something of the sort! Oh…ugh. It just gave me shivers!

Then I spotted Gaara. He was by his lockers. I took a deep breath and walked up to him. There were butterflies in my stomach.

"U-um, G-G-Gaara?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me, his face expression was expressionless. "What?" he grumbled.

"L-last night," I squeaked. "You said that you-you wanted to tell me something."

"What the hell? What would I want to talk to you about?"

I gasped in shock. "B-b-b-but you said last night t-t-that…"

"Oh…that, yeah, I'll tell you after school. Remind me later," Gaara said nonchalantly.

I gave a small sigh and nodded. Then walked away from the red head. This felt like rejection for some odd reason.

Oh gosh...I just realized something, I have to deal with my unusually attractive teachers today! Ugh! What will Mr. Uchiha react towards me? And what about Mr. Tobi? I really feel as though he isn't an adult at all.

"Hey, Hinney, what's up?" Ino drawled with sleepiness in her tone.

"Hey, Ino," I sighed.

"Huh? You look depressed. Something wrong?"

"What? Oh no. Nothing!" I quickly covered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? You didn't get picked on like last time, did you?"

"No Ino. I am perfectly fine. Nothing wrong. I'm healthy as can be. Nothing can bum me out this morning."

"Okay…didn't need the full description. Oh, HEY! Billboard brow!" Ino shouted to Sakura who had sleepiness in her weary eyes.

"Ugh! I'm fucking tired!" she cursed. "Who the hell would wake up at 7:00 in the morning!"

"People who don't want to be late for school?" I suggested.

"People who are freaking shitless when it comes to getting tardiness?" Ino offered.

I pouted. "Ino! That's not nice! I don't want to be late!" I scolded.

"Whoa, Hin-babe! Sorry there, but you are pretty much shitless when you get detention. Hey, is that Shikimaru? He looks cuter then yesterday for some reason."

"Don't change the subject…"

"Agh…I'm feel like shit. I need more sleep!" whined Sakura.

"Well I hope that you can stay awake for Mr. Hidan's class, cause if you sleep in his, then he'll be sure that you'll be meeting hell soon," Ino warned.

Sakura paused. "Wait, do I have him?"

"Yeah, you said that you did yesterday, remember?" I said.

"Oh…oh yeah! The hot bleached hair dude! Too bad he's way older than me," Sakura sighed.

"I don't know what's with you guys and older men, especially teachers! That's illegal, not to mention disturbing," I said in a scolding tone.

"Oh Hinata, you are so naïve. Someday when you ditch Naruto, you might fall in love with, like, a college hottie. Man, if only I could have a boyfriend who's in college!" Ino gushed out.

"Plus, older guys are more _experienced_, get what I'm saying?" Sakura added with a light and teasing tone.

"No…" I deadpanned.

"Geez, at this rate, she'll never get herself a boyfriend!" Ino loudly whispered to Sakura.

"I can hear you, Ino…" I mumbled.

She jerked up and sheepishly scratched her head. "Oops, heh, sorry."

"Anyway, I don't want a guy who's older than me," I sighed. "It would be too weird."

"Well it would if you're talking about dating a guy who's 20 years older than you, _doy_," said Ino. Then she latched her arm around my shoulders. "But if you seek for guys three years older or about than range, than that would totally be acceptable!"

"But wouldn't that make them…pedophiles?" I asked.

"Hinata! Pedophiles are like geezers who wants to make love with kids!" Sakura cried.

"Oh _gosh_, I'm having an image about that! Thanks a lot Sakura," retorted Ino.

"Get a life," sneered Sakura.

"You guys, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Plus I want your help on something," I said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I asked my dad if I could hang around with you guys after school. And I was wondering if we can go shopping to buy me, I don't know, clothes," I said softly.

"W-what do you mean? Like…girly girl clothes?" stammered Ino.

I nodded. Ino squealed and squeezed me a suffocating hug. "Oh my gosh! Finally! Hinney has finally contributed to herself!" she shrieked.

"Ino! Stop! You're going to kill her! She's already purple!" I heard Sakura shout.

When I felt that air was allowed into my mouth, I took the biggest breath in my life. "Oh…my…goodness!" I gasped. "Ino!"

"E-eh, sorry about that. But I couldn't help it! You would never let us pick you your clothes! You always wore those plain ones. Man, does your dad even allow you to wear girly clothes anyway?" Ino said.

"Well, Hanabi wears them. I suppose why not," I said.

"Heh, good enough, I guess," Ino shrugged.

Oh shoot! I totally forgot about Gaara! I'll talk to him before we go shopping. Then the bell rang.

"Time to go," said Sakura. "See you later guys."

I nodded as we departed. I walked into class, seeing Mr. Sasori sitting on his desk and doing papers. It was loud as usual. Then I saw his eyes glance up at my direction. Puzzled, I looked around. No one was next to me or behind me.

…Oh wait, there was the clock. Oh wow, I almost thought that my own teacher was glancing at me! I took a relieved sigh and sat on my assigned seat.

And just after my classes, I have Mr. Uchiha's. To think that I was going to have a hard time, I was mistaken.

"And that is why fish are friends, not food," said the blue skinned man.

Now this…this is a hard time.

There was a man in front of the class. When he first entered, the majority of the students that were already seated stood up and shrieked in terror. I was too shocked to be included with the group.

His skin was unusually light blue, plus his hair was blue as well. He has sharp teeth that stood out of his mouth. His eyes were beady and there was something that looked like gills on his neck. Mr. Uchiha said that this man was going to be his assistant like how Mr. Deidara has Mr. Zetsu.

"Um," called one student nervously, "how does this relate on knowing what your name is?"

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. But you kids call me Mr. Hoshigaki," the man said.

I wonder if this man is friends with Mr. Zetsu…

Argh! That was so mean! I will scold my conscience for that later.

Mr. Uchiha coughed in his fist. "Right. Thank you, er, for your lovely introduction there, Mr. Hoshigaki, Mr. Uchiha said.

Mr. Hochigaki grinned. "No prob, pal! Teaching these youngsters are very important. And remember kids, fish are friends, not food."

Ugh…I wonder how Ino and Sakura are doing.


	8. Screaming Mutts!

After my second period, I moved to third. Third period means I have history…which means I have Mr. Pein. I have no idea why, but I'm regretting ever talking to Mr. Pein. I couldn't get the image of him slightly smiling at me. I shuddered from the awkward memory.

"Chao, Hinata," Sakura called.

I waved back to her. As I walked to my class, I saw Mr. Tobi coming to the opposite direction from me from turning around another hallway. He didn't wear his mask, which revealed his cherubic face. I bit my lower lip in aggravation when his expression seems to lighten.

"Bunny!" he called.

Some students stopped to look at me, where Mr. Tobi was indicating. Wah! Why does this have to happen to me! I quicken my pace, but then remembering that it would be awfully rude to ignore a teacher. Drat! Why must I always be such a good person!

"Y-yes?" I hesitated, turning to him.

As expected, he collided into me, giving me a light hug and backed away by a few steps. I could still his breathing on my skin. I slightly shivered.

"Tobi is happy that Bunny is here today!" he chirped, grinning widely.

Ah! He has a beautiful smile!

GAH! Hinata! He's your teacher! Don't think that way!

But…this is my mind after all…

B-but still! I shouldn't think Mr. Tobi as…as…as like Naruto! No! Why did I use Naruto as a subject!

Though it's okay to compliment your teacher, right?

Yeah…I-I guess it's okay then…

"Bunny? Bunny, are you there?" Mr. Tobi called, waving a hand over my face.

I blinked, then flushed from embarrassment. "I-I-I-I a-a-am f-f-fine!" I shouted, then buried my face into the books that were in my arms. I could see that most people in the hallway were stopping to stare at me oddly.

I am so pathetic…

I peeked up. Mr. Tobi was laughing. "Tobi thinks Bunny is really, really funny," he exclaimed happily.

I forced a chuckle, though it came out awkward like. "W-well, I better get going," I quickly murmured.

"Okay! Bye Bunny! Tobi will see Bunny in P.E!" he called after me.

Okay, by far, Mr. Tobi isn't exactly my favorite teacher. Of course, I haven't figured out which teacher I like the best. When I entered the classroom, there was a chart of which desk do we sit at. I was chosen to sit in the front row.

I made my way down and sat at my new seat. I was exactly the very middle of the front. I rubbed my arms. Strangely, I felt goose bumps rising on my skin. Why am I having goose bumps? The air conditioning isn't turned to make the room so cold.

When everyone was seated, the bell just rang. Mr. Pein walked into front of the room, with stacks of paper in his hands. I felt my bottom lip quiver. My palms were unusually becoming sticky from sweat. Now I realize something…just like how I react to Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Pein makes me act like an idiot!

I slumped into my seat just by a little. Argh. It's just like the time when Mr. Uchiha asked me to pass out papers to each person, and when I grasped the stack from him, my fingers suddenly felt wobbly and I dropped the whole thing. That was so embarrassing!

I closed my eyes and hung my head so closely to the desk. Then sighed.

"Hinata, would you please pass out these papers," said Mr. Pein.

Uh no!

I stood out of my seat, my knees having that same weak feeling. Am I going to faint? I didn't look up to see Mr. Pein's face. Mr. Uchiha's was enough. I took the papers, trying not to see his fingers either. I took a deep breath and began walking down each row, passing the papers to each desk.

Well that went out pretty well.

Then history was over. Now I have Art. As I waited for the students to walk out the door, Mr. Pein called my name. I looked up, and walked towards him, again not trying to look at him directly. I just stared on the floor, examining my shoes.

"Hinata, you dropped this," he said.

My key chain was in his hand. "Oh, thank you," I said, taking it away from him.

Accidentally, I saw his face. "Your welcome," he said with a smile. It nearly looked like a real smile. I nodded and dashed off. My cheeks were flaming.

Argh, I'm being like an idiot again.

I entered my Art class. I sat down next to Kiba, whose head was faced down on the desk. "Hello, Kiba," I said, breathing just by a little after my 'marathon'.

"Hey," I heard him say; though his voice sounded muffled.

"Erm, something wrong?" I tried.

"I guess so…"

"So what is the problem?"

He lifted up his face. He looked tired. "You remember Akamaru. I used to bring him all the time in middle school, right?"

I nodded.

"Well…he has cancer."

My eyes widened. "C-cancer?" I repeated.

He nodded, then sighed. He slumped further into his seat. "I don't know how this could happen. One day he was perfectly fine, the next he was sick. Did I do something wrong?"

I silently gulped. Err, how do you comfort a sad person? Think. Think!

"I-I think that you were an amazing owner, Kiba. Akamaru would be very sad if he was to be departed from you," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he murmured.

Before I could say more, the bell rang.

During Art, I tried my best cheering Kiba up. Though I have never cheered anyone up. People always made me laugh when I'm down. How did they make me happy again? Argh. It might not work if I try using the same tactic as those people did because I am far a different person.

Thus, trying to crack a joke will never ever work.

Imagine me trying to say a joke. Ino and Sakura didn't even laugh at my joke yesterday in lunch about Mr. Pein! I am so not a comedian!

And when we had to draw about what we feel, I looked over Kiba's picture and inwardly gawk. He was drawing a storm cloud with lightning bolts that zapped and killed puppies! And Mr. Deidara came over and praised for his work! Saying that it was very…unique. How can a teacher say something like that?

Kiba is drawing dead puppies!

Then when the bell rang, I practically cried in joy. I couldn't stand being in that class any further! I felt so guilty that I was not able to make Kiba at least a speck happy. But moreover, I didn't like the fact that Kiba was being cruel to puppies.

But I was sad that Akamaru was having cancer. I hope that he will be all right, and so that Kiba would be all right too and stop drawing dying puppies.

P.E was sad as usual. Ino was attempting to draw attention of Mr. Tobi to her so that he would finally notice how great she is. And Sakura is trying to avoid Naruto while he is trying to ask her out.

Ugh! Sakura! Just ask him out for the love of good! I can't stand it any longer! I keep ogling him, I admit, but it pains me too much when he is drooling over Sakura. I fear that there is a love triangle here, and I have a high chance of not getting Naruto.

When school ended, Ino and Sakura still remembers to help me shop for clothes. But I told them to wait for me outside. I needed to ask Gaara something.

I saw Gaara at his locker. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Here goes nothing. Lets hope that he doesn't forget again. "Um, Gaara?" I said.

He looked at me. "Hyuuga, what a surprise. You need something?" he muttered as he turned back to his locker.

I fought the urge to sigh. He forgotten. Well, at least he's not being scary like before. "Last night you said that you needed to talk to me about something," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he closed his locker and swung his backpack on. "Temari would have me dead if I didn't tell you this, so I ran all the way to your place."

My eyes slightly widened. Temari?

"She told me to tell you that she would be visiting you in about a week. So, yeah," he said.

I gasped. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I gotta go."

Gaara walked away, but that didn't matter. Temari was coming back!

As I walked outside with my head held high, Sakura irked a brow. "Hinata? You seem happy now."

Ino leaned on my shoulder. "Yeah. What's with that smile? You went inside school like your some tired mom whose kids were ranting getting a toy, and now you come out as if you got a raise on your job," she commented.

"Well, I got something even better than a raise!" I exclaimed.

"A boyfriend to smack on?" Ino guessed.

I cringed. "N-no. Temari's coming back in a week!"

"Really!?" Sakura cried out. "I can't believe this!"

My smile grew broader. "Believe it!"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her, like, in decades! I'm so giving her a bear hug when I see her," Sakura said, grinning widely.

"How'd you know anyway, Hinney?" Ino asked.

"Oh Gaara told me," I replied.

"G-Gaara? The solitary red head who is the relative of Temari? _That_ Gaara?" Sakura stammered.

"Eh…yeah…"

"D-dude, he _actually_ talked to you? Like, how did it go?" Ino asked.

I nodded. "I know that he hardly talks to anyone, but he just needed to tell me that message. Otherwise, Temari would kill him."

"Temari is a wonderful sister, don't you think?" Ino chirped.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She sure is."

I giggled.

On our way to the mall, I called Dad. I told him that I was going to hang out with my friends. It was hard persuading him, but I managed him to let it go. I guess he was worked up of me meeting up with a guy. I hope he doesn't tell Neji that I went to the mall with my friends.

Ino showed me a purple tank top. "Ooh. You should totally try this one out!" she gushed.

I cringed. Shows too much skin.

"How about this one?" Sakura suggested, holding a mini skirt.

Again, too much skin.

"Maybe Hin-babe needs something…something modest."

"Well she is already wearing modest clothes, pig."

"Well, in that case, she shall go cute. Right, FOREHEAD GIRL?"

"What did you just say, boar!?"

"Guys!" I snapped. "Break it up!"

"Eh, sorry. Well, lets get her a cute dress then!" Ino chirped happily.

I sighed and smiled as the two pranced to another store. Sure this is very tiring, and I haven't even gotten anything yet, but those two really look happy to go shopping. I wonder if they're okay when shopping with me? Either way, I guess this is sort of fun too.

At the end, I went home with about sixteen bags of new clothes. Dad started to freak out. Neji gawked at me. And Hanabi whistled.

"Who paid you for that!? Was it a boy!?" Dad cried.

"I bet it was that Naruto person," Neji accused.

"You got a boyfriend?" Hanabi gasped.

"I don't have a boyfriend and it wasn't a boy!" I shouted. "And stop reading my diary, Neji!"

He frowned. "Then how am I suppose to protect you?"

"How _are _you protecting me? You're just reading my diary!"

"This is for your own good."

"By reading my diary?"

"Neji, you are such a stalker," Hanabi sighed.

Neji flinched, then scowled. "I-I am not! I'm trying to protect my cousin, Hanabi," he snapped.

"I think reading someone else's diary is very stalkerish," I deadpanned.

"It must be a boy! It must be!" Dad continued to cry out. "My eldest daughter is growing too fast! Make the hormones stop!"

Hanabi gave me a pitiful smile. I sighed and hung my head.

What's worse? My family or Kiba drawing dying puppies?

I think I rather bear with my teachers as well.


	9. Bunny, Ferret, Weasel, Me!

I stared at the clothes that Ino and Sakura helped me pick out. Some were set neatly on my bed and the others were on the floor. To be blunt, I have too many clothes. I gotta say, my friends sure are rather…rich. Sakura suggested that the blue long sleeved dress would compliment my pale skin. Ino told me I should wear the lavender skirt with the black tank top since it matched with my eyes.

Trying to change into an outgoing person is so hard! Especially when Dad is beginning to loose his seriousness and Neji still has his watchful yet frightening eye on me. They both agreed that I could not date until I was in college. Okay, great. It's not like I'm going to get a boyfriend in high school anyway.

Dad's change was very odd for me to adapt with.

"Hinata, dinner time!" Hanabi called through my door.

"Okay!" I called back.

I stood up and stretched my stiff legs. Then went out to the dining room. Today it was Neji's turn to make dinner. He's so amazing when it comes to making dishes. He can make all sorts of delicious Japanese delicacies.

As I sat down, we began our meal.

Then there was the hard part. Neji stared at me suspiciously the whole time.

"So, Hinata, are you meeting anyone particular?" Neji began.

I nearly choked on my food while Dad gasped.

"Are you?" Dad demanded.

"No! I'm not!" I protested.

"Then why were you so late?" Neji countered.

"I came back home on the scheduled time!"

"No. Uncle said you to come back home at 4:10. 4:10. But you came home at 4:14. Four minutes late. How can you be so irresponsible?"

I groaned.

"What's wrong if Hinata dates?" Hanabi asked.

"What's wrong? Everything about it! She'll start doing—doing—doing…you're too young to know!" Dad exclaimed.

"You know, I am in middle school, after all," she sighed.

"And that's why you are too young to know!"

Hanabi sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. I silently continued to eat, trying my hardest to ignore the distractions. _Unnecessary_ distractions.

Jeez! Why are they so protective of me? I haven't been doing anything bad at all! I kept telling them that I hung out with my friends, specifically Ino and Sakura for Neji's sake, and that THEY ARE NOT BOYS! Sometimes I wonder where has the strong strict father of mine had went. And what happened to that Neji who used to look down at me and try to hurt me both physically and mentally?

What a change after these years.

"I'm not _that _young!" Hanabi protested.

"Yes you are, young lady! Twelve is a very young age!" Dad said.

"I'm going to be thirteen soon."

"That's still young!"

"So how long do I have to be to not be young anymore? Huh?"

There was a pause. "Until you reach your mid-twenties."

Hanabi grumbled something under her breath and stuffed food into her mouth. I sighed and went back to the same process of ignoring the two males and finishing my dinner.

The next morning, I chose a purple shirt, black and white striped coat, and jeans. I didn't think I was prepared to change my style in fashion just yet, especially with _those_ two in the house, so I should go something simple. Before I'm going to be simple, I was plain. Sakura explained to me that simple and plain were two different things.

Now I know!

When I went to the dining room, I once again ignored Neji and Dad. Well, I couldn't keep that for long. Dad was telling me to be careful and giving me the usual speech. To be polite, I told him that I would be fine and not too worry too much. Of course, that will never ever happen. Neji then gave me his own speech. Later when Hanabi came over, the two gave her the same thing as they did to me.

I feel sorry for the female members of the Hyuuga clan. Inwardly, I sighed because of this.

"I'm going now," I called, slinging my backpack on.

"Wait, Hinata, I'll come with you," Neji called.

"No big brother! I'm going to be late if I wait! You'll only slow me down! Bye bye Father!"

"Hinata! Be careful!" Dad shouted.

"Okay!"

I fast walked my way to school. It's not like I would be late anyway if I wait for Neji. It's just that, well, Neji is trying too hard. I guess after that 'Naruto-Neji' incident, he's been doing his best trying to prove to me and Hanabi that he can be trusted.

I snorted a little and smiled. Even though he was my childhood bully, he always did have that brotherly figure. I even looked up to him without realizing it. Maybe because he was the only male who was only a little older than I was? Just by a year, though.

I guess I can't blame him for being such a jerk to me back then. So many things happened back then. Due to that reason, uncle died—Neji's father. Then his anger and frustration were blamed on me and the rest of the heir family members. I'm just glad that he was able to finally change and we're closer than ever. Well, probably a bit too close.

Some cousin. Trying to be my big brother.

"What's with the smile, Hyuuga?"

I squeaked. Looking to where the voice came from, I was facing with Mr. Hidan.

"O-oh! Mr. Hidan! G-good morning," I hastily greeted.

"Feh. You were smiling like some sort of fucked up dick. Have a boyfriend or something?" He gave me a teasing smirk. I felt my face boil.

"N-N-N-N-NO! O-of course not!" I sputtered, frantically waving my hands in front of me.

"For the love of Jashin, quite you damn stuttering, bitch. Didn't I tell you to stop already?"

"Yes sir," I peeped.

I looked down, watching my feet move after one another. Great, of all people, I had to come across Mr. Hidan. I absolutely despise swearing! And what's ironic, I have a teacher who swears 24/7. What kind of teacher says the F-word? None from what you hear from me, but Mr. Hidan happens to be an exception.

"So, if you don't have a boyfriend, then why're you smiling?" he asked.

"I w-was just thinking about something," I replied, trying my hardest not to waver my voice.

What I feared most was Mr. Hidan's frightening booming voice. It was like a gunshot. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Like?"

"O-oh, like about my cousin who happened t-to change after these f-few years. H-he seems to be more like a brother to me now," I said.

Usually I would make my sentences shorter, but since I want to change, I must make my sentences longer! Yes! I used more than ten syllables! I'm improving quite well.

Ino and Sakura will be astonished.

"Must be that Neji dick, eh?"

I blinked. "Y-you have Neji in your class?"

"Used to. He was such a smart-ass. Always had an answer even when I ask him a question while he was gazing at the window, not paying attention." Mr. Hidan grinned. "The kid made me angry at sometimes, but then again, made my life a whole fucking easier."

Did he have to use the F-word again?

"Yes, h-he was a-a-always so intelligent. I could never compete with the likes of him even if I tried m-my hardest," I said, chuckling lightly.

He snorted. "You give up easily, bitch."

"Huh?"

"Don't say that you can't do it unless you actually try it yourself, got that? Otherwise, you're just as dickless as any other fucker mothers."

He started to walk fast, leaving me behind, dumbfounded. Then something popped into my mind. "But I'm a girl," I called out.

"W-wha—it doesn't matter if I just called you dickless! You get the idea, right!?" he demanded.

I cringed at his venomous words, even though they sounded funny. "Yes sir," I replied.

"And don't call me sir. Makes me fucking old."

Mr. Hidan is strange, yet somehow I feel as though I can believe in him. I just have to replace the swear words with something nicer like…darn or crud or tarder sauce. Maybe tarnation would be better. "What the tarnation is going on around here!?" With a Western accent would be great too.

On our way to school, a red sports car slowed down to us. Mr. Sasori was in the driver's seat and Mr. Deidara was in the passenger's seat.

"Hidan, walking around with my student would make you look very suspicious," Mr. Sasori monotonously commented.

"Che. As if I'm interested in a kid like her. What do you take me for? A fucking pedophile?" Mr. Hidan barked.

"No, a fucking bastard who used to beat the chit out of me in high school," Mr. Deidara laughed.

"Ha. Piss me off and I'll be sure to knock out your balls."

I flinched at the unnecessary conversation. Honestly, why am I even here?

"I-I'll be going now," I said, doing a quick bow. "Excuse me."

Before I could quickly walk away, Mr. Deidara called, "Hey, you want to ride with us, Bunny?"

"Bunny?" Mr. Sasori repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"U-uh, no thank you, Mr. Deidara. I-I'm fine walking," I replied, forcing myself to smile.

"What kind of fucker calls his student a pet name?" Mr. Hidan grumbled.

"Tobi," Mr. Deidara simply said.

"And you," Mr. Sasori added.

"Hey, it was all his idea. I just followed because Hyuuga actually does look like a rabbit!"

"Huh?" Mr. Hidan rubbed his chin and observed my face. I bit my bottom lip as my fingers nervously curled.

"Hell, she looks like one of those baby ferrets," Mr. Hidan said.

A-a ferret!?

Mr. Deidara burst out laughing. "Shouldn't you call Itachi that?"

"No, he's a weasel. Well, that's what his name mean anyway," Mr. Sasori said.

Mr. Hidan snorted. "Weasel, ferret, whatever. They all look the same anyway."

Why am I here again?

"Aren't weasels smaller?" Mr. Deidara said.

"They are, actually. Ferrets are about twice their size. Probably thrice," Mr. Sasori said.

"Che, smart-ass," Mr. Hidan grumbled.

"I'll go now. Thank you for your offer, Mr. Deidara. See you in class," I quickly said and then dashed off.

Bunny? Ferret? Weasel? Wait, Mr. Itachi's name mean weasel?

Maybe I should just forget that this ever happened to me.


	10. A Humorless Laugh, But Look Up!

"Hinata! Eeeeeek! You look adorable!" Ino squealed, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"But you still look the same as ever! What about that skirt that I got you?" Sakura scolded.

"I wasn't ready for that yet!" I cried.

"But you would cute in it!" Sakura wailed.

I sighed. I was about to wear a skirt, but…I kind of lost the confidence to. And even if I had the confidence, Dad and Neji would go into shock, then go into unnecessary rants. They are usually used to see Hanabi wear rather cute clothing such as skirts, dresses, and even skinny jeans, but for me? Well, you can say that they want to raise me as the child with modesty and class since I _am _the next heir for the Hyuuga family household. To tell you the truth, I _am _pretty prideful about my rank. Haha, funny. But…since Dad wants to try out the modern life, we moved into his deceased brother's home, also Neji's home. So after I graduate college, I'll be moving back to my Japanese old-fashioned mansion—back in Japan.

"All right, fine," Sakura sighed. "But next time, you better at least wear hat skirt with that tank top."

"I-In the middle of S-September!?"

"'In the middle of September?' YES in the middle of September! It's still hot as a desert!"

"B-but then October will be coming up next, then November, and then December! It's best to wear suitably warm clothing s-s-so that you will not catch an unwanted cold, e-especially when school just began."

Ino and Sakura stared at me with utter dismay.

"I think that hot cousin of hers _really _have gotten into her," Ino audibly whispered to Sakura.

"I-I-I heard that, Ino!" I shouted.

"Jeez! Relax, Hinney! September is still smoking hot, which means people will die of heatstroke if they start wearing jackets and sweaters," Ino said, waving it off.

"But—I—"

"Pig-for-brains right, Hinata. You worry too much," Sakura added.

"I do not worry too much!"

"Oh yes you do," Ino snorted. "Hey, Forehead, what did you just call me earlier?"

"What? Couldn't hear? Do you need a hearing aid, _Pig-for-BRAINS_?"

As the two quarreled like usual, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I do _not _worry too much. I merely don't want to get a cold when I just came back to school, that's all. Is that too much to ask?

Then the first bell rang. I took quick steps to get to my first period class, leaving my two friends behind me. What Sakura just said was utmost ridiculous! I don't worry too much. I mean, it's not bad to worry about one's health. Then there was another time where Ino said that I was too uptight because I didn't like wearing a bikini when we went to the beach during our summer vacation. First of all, I don't like to feel heat exposure burning on my exposed flesh, even if I wore sunscreen. Secondly, I feel as though it is improper for me to go prancing around with such little coverage.

Okay, maybe I do worry a bit too much. There was this time during our vacation, I had a feeling that it was going to rain, but the sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining hotly. I stayed inside all day, and guess what? It never rained. The next day, it was the same as before so I took it that it wasn't going to rain. So I went out and walked around, and guess what? It actually rained.

Sometimes, I wonder to myself if my life would be easier if I were to be more laid-back and not so…so…so Neji-ish—or how Sakura implied it. Ino was somewhat shocked when Sakura said that because during that time, Ino was crushing on my cousin.

"Hinata!"

I turned my head to see Tenten pacing quickly to me. I smiled and greeted back to her.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"M-Mr. Sasori's history class," I answered.

"Ah, I used to have him when I was a freshmen."

"Really? How l-long did he work here?"

She grinned. "Why so curious?"

"E-eh? J-just w-w-wondering," I muttered.

"Ha! I'm just teasing you. No need to get so worked up."

Does that mean she thinks I'm being uptight as well?

"I have no idea how long Mr. Sasori worked here, but from what I heard, he started before the year that I first entered this school," Tenten said.

"Oh. So who do you have?"

"Mr. Orochimaru," she sighed. "He's my science teacher."

"Y-you sound as if h-he's bad."

"He is! He's so weird too! He's so pale, gangly, plus he has this icky voice that's similar to a snake!" she ranted. "There's rumors that he's a fag."

I shivered. That _does _seem weird. I recalled that Mr. Orochimaru is also the teacher of Ino. Tenten and Ino both speak rather crudely of him. So far, they just talk about his outer appearance and the way he talks, not how his personality is like. I felt a surge of pity for the man who I don't even know. I want to tell Tenten about this, but I don't want to sound like a know-it-all.

"Well, here's my classroom. Bye Hinata," Tenten said, waving.

"Bye bye," I replied back. I gave her a smile and waved back.

My classroom was about a few doors apart from Tenten's first class. I opened the door and headed for my seat. Mr. Sasori—surprisingly wearing glasses—was there already along with some other students as well. As more and more students entered the room, the bell rang.

Mr. Sasori stood up. "Pass in your homework to the end, then turn to page 45 and read the following four pages."

After today's lesson, the bell rang. I slid my things into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Before I could leave, I heard my name being called by Mr. Sasori.

"U-uh, yes?" I said, walking back.

Mr. Sasori, who was seated in his rolling chair, turned towards me. He adjusted his glasses, then said, "You don't happen to have Itachi Uchiha as your teacher, do you?"

I blinked. Itachi Uchiha? Was he referring to Mr. Uchiha? My science teacher? "Y-yes, I do..."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you," I muttered, then scurried out the door.

I suddenly felt my face feel uncomfortably hot. What was that about? Why did Mr. Sasori need to know whether or not if I had Mr. Uchiha as a teacher?

As I made a turn, I accidentally bumped into someone. The binder in my arms fell to the floor. "I-I-I am so s-s-sorry!" I rambled. I flushed even more in embarrassment. Before I could pick it up, a hand already scooped up my binder.

I looked up, finding Gaara Sabaku in front of me. I would have squealed in fear, but that would attract unwanted attention, plus I was so scared that I wasn't able to do anything. Usually I wasn't scared of Gaara, but ever since he told me that he needed to talk to me and to come back to him afterwards, I became uncomfortable for his harsh and sharp words. When we had our very first conversation, we were both shy. It was extremely awkward at first, but after some of Temari's encouraging and embarrassing words, we had fun together.

What happened to him? Yes, he was solitary and quiet like now, but timid as well. Temari always told me that he wanted a friend to be with. Unfortunately, I was way too shy to be his friend. So, instead of me, Naruto suddenly became friends with him. I always admired that wit Naruto had. The Gaara now is…just pure scary and, there I say it, rude. Plain rude.

"Hyuuga," he said with that cold voice of his.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I swallowed and forced a smile. I think it came out wrong. "H-hello," I replied. My voice somehow managed not to waver.

He handed my binder back. I thanked him and received it. Before I could escape, he said, "You…do you have Mr. Uchiha as a teacher?"

"E-e-excuse m-me?"

"Do you have Mr. Uchiha as a teacher," he repeated.

I nodded.

I didn't hear, but he grumbled something under his breath.

"U-um, I need to g-go n-n-now. I-I'll s-see you later, o-okay?" I said, trying to give out a friendly smile. Just to be nice.

He grunted in reply.

I practically dashed to my locker. GAH! Being in the presence of Gaara Sabaku really is a frightening experience! I hope Temari would just get here as fast as she can!

As I did my locker combination, I thought how strange it was that Mr. Sasori and Gaara asked me the same question in one day. Why do they need to know if I have Mr. Uchiha as a teacher? I wonder if there are going to be any other people asking me the same question. I bet they're asking other students too if they have Mr. Uchiha as a teacher. Maybe Mr. Uchiha did a horrendous crime!

Inwardly, I chuckled. That would be odd. I even noticed something. Two stoic red heads asked me the same question. How funny!

I took out my science book and binder, and then closed my locker so that I could start going to my other classroom—science with Mr. Uchiha.

When I got there, I haven't expected this but Mr. Uchiha was absent! I heard some side conversations from girls about how awful it was that a 'hot teach' was gone. I thought I was going to puke. _Why_ are they fawning over a man who is their instructor? It seems so wrong in many ways!

"Hinata, man, isn't it weird that Mr. Uchiha isn't here?" Tenten sighed.

"I-I suppose."

"He's such a cool teacher. I couldn't wait to get to his class after having that snake fag, but now that he's gone, I'm so angry!"

I shrugged.

"A shrug? Is that all I get? I shrug?"

"Um…I don't know?"

Tenten broke out into a laugh. "You're funny, Hinata."

"I try not to be," I giggled sheepishly.

Suddenly, Mr. Hoshigaki staggered inside the classroom, looking tired. His flushed cheeks clashed with his blue gray skin tone.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, are you okay?" one student called out.

"Yeah, yeah, just—just a hangover, that's all," he slurred.

Are teachers even supposed to be drinking on a school night?

Then his gaze averted to me. I flinched. Somehow…his usual fun and joyous atmosphere has turned into something menacing and…dreary.

"Eh…where's Mr. Uchiha?" a girl called out.

"Mr. Uchiha? Mr. Uchiha drove to a cliff and died!" Mr. Hoshigaki cackled evilly.

There was a dead silence.

"Just kidding," he happily slurred.

"I think that hangover went to his head," Tenten whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"You there!" Mr. Hoshigaki whipped his head towards me and pointed at me in an accusing manner.

I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir?" I squeaked.

"Do you think I would make a good best man?"

"P-pardon?"

"Well lets just say that your best, BEST friend was to be married to some girl. Of course, every marriage needs a best man. But instead of choosing your best, BEST friend, he chooses his SEMI-friend! What the hell!?"

"M-Mr. Hoshigaki…are you…okay?" Tenten asked.

He was on the floor, glaring at the tiny dust particles. "No…my pal chose a semi over a besty! What the hell is going in his brain of his?"

"U-u-uh…is Mr. Uchiha g-g-getting married?" I stammered.

"Hell YEAH!"

Oh.

There was a shriek of "What!?" I guess this is going to be traumatic to all fan-girls.

"What? Seriously? To who?" another girl screamed.

Mr. Hoshigaki stood up, looking even redder. Well, in this case, purple, cause blue and red makes purple. Haha! I made a joke!

"Well, more like engaged. He is engaged to someone who I'm not supposed to tell," he murmured.

"C'mon Mr. Hoshigaki, you can tell us!" a guy called out.

"She must be a babe."

"Yeah, Uchiha's do have high tastes since their all asses!"

"That wasn't funny! Ugh! I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, who's the bitch anyway?"

"U-u-u-um, M-Mr. Hoshigaki?" I called out to him, gently.

He turned to me. I felt my cheeks burn up. I almost forgot what I was about to say. "So…Mr. Itachi c-chose someone else to be his best man instead of you?" I tried my hardest not to stutter.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" he cackled lazily.

"Well, why would he do that?" Tenten asked.

"Says I'm too _party hardy_. CHE! I can be responsible!"

"A teacher can be 'party hardy'?" I asked to Tenten. She just shrugged.

"Why I—I can be a great best…"

Mr. Hoshigaki collapsed.

A girl screamed, "He—he's dead!"

"No he's not! He just fainted, that's all," a boy called out.

"Someone should take him to the nurse."

"Are you kidding? Carry this big fella?"

"Yeah…he's tall and all big."

"I'll take him." Everyone turned their heads to the one who called out. It was—it was Naruto!

"Are you serious?" someone skeptically snorted.

"You better believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

He walked to the lying body, slung the teacher's arm around his shoulders, and then hoisted him up. At first, he staggered because of the weight, but then he managed to get his balanced straight.

"Jeez, Mr. Hoshigaki is heavy!" He must be working out or something," Naruto muttered. "Hey Sasuke, help me get his other arm, will ya?"

Sasuke is here as well?

"You're such a knucklehead." Sasuke stood out of his seat, his hands already in his pockets.

As Sasuke assisted Naruto, a girl cried out, "You're in this class, Sasuke?"

"No he isn't! He doesn't have Mr. Uchiha; he has Mr. Orochimaru."

"Then why is he here?"

"And why is Uzumaki here too?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have this class!"

"Well, you see—" Before Naruto could presume on, Sasuke cut him off. "Dobe, they don't need to know."

"Sheesh, fine then!" Naruto huffed.

Then Sasuke's head turned to me. "Hyuuga, there's something that I need to talk to you about so you better some with us."

"M-me?" I said, pointing to myself.

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh! Can I come, Sasuke?"

"No way! I want to go with him."

"Hey, hey! I'll come too! I want to help!"

"No! I will!"

I can't believe it. I'm going to be with Naruto…just Naruto! A-and, um, Sasuke as well, but I'm goingto be with Naruto! My heart was beating fast. Was it excitement? Happiness? Or perhaps the fear of messing things up with my one of a life time chance of being with him? No! I can't mess this up! I just can't!

Tenten then nudged me on the side. She grinned. "Lucky you, huh?"

"W-what are y-you saying?" I murmured.

I stood up and followed the two boys out the door, along with Mr. Hoshigaki in their arms. On our way out, I heard complaints from girls. Then I heard a shout from Tenten, "Good luck, Hinata!"

I ducked my head and sighed.

"Man, those girls sure are loud as hell, ain't they?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke just grunted.

I wonder what Sasuke wanted to talk to me about. More importantly, when did he even acknowledge my existence? I always thought he had no idea that I lived, even though we were classmates in 7th grade. We never talked, made eye contact, or any communication. Then why, why now?

"Hey, Hinata. You shouldn't follow us from the behind like some shadow. Come walk next to me," Naruto called.

"O-okay," I replied. I walked a bit faster and next to Naruto, who was smiling a huge and friendly grin.

How long has it been since he smiled at me like that? How long? And how long have I been longing for it? A very, very long time. Happily, I smiled back at him. It was a shy, small smile, but at least I pulled out a sincere one.

"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Naruto said.

"Y-yes, it has," I agreed.

"You don't stutter as much as you used to. Has Neji finally stopped picking on you?"

"He has. He's now like a-a dear o-older brother to me."

"Pfft! Ha! Neji?" Naruto laughed. "That's awesome!"

I giggled along with him. If you have seen Neji beck then, then hear that Neji's being a brother, then you can't help but laugh at that!

"Whoa, I have to meet up with him next time. The last time I met up with him was like…last month or something. He's still cocky, but better than last time."

I nodded. "He is indeed improving. I-I'm just g-glad to have him right now."

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you improving, Hinata?"

"H-huh? W-w-well, I-I can't really s-say," I muttered. That question was really out of the ordinary!

"Hmmmmm." He stared at my face. I think the veins in my head are about to blow up from pumping blood too hard! "Nope! You still need to improve!" Naruto declared.

Huh…?

"You're still not there yet, but you better don't give up!" Naruto shot me an encouraging grin.

I felt myself smiling as well. Why must his smiles be so contagious?

"Yeah, you're not weird and fidgety anymore, but you stutter too much still and you're kind of quiet. Don't get me wrong, you're not as quiet as before, but you still need to be more out going, you know?" Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling.

Eh…?

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say, bastard?" Naruto growled.

"You're too obnoxious," he coolly stated.

"Y-yeah, well, you're a jerk!"

"Is that all you got?"

"Gaaah! I'll get you next time!"

"And I'll be waiting," Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

'And I'll be waiting', that had a nice ring to it. I looked at Naruto, he was quarreling with Sasuke. I'm sure that Naruto haven't noticed that his blunt words have hurt me, but that's okay! If he wasn't blunt, then how am I ever going to improve? I want to change. I want to change so that Naruto would see how strong I am. I'm willing to do this not only for him, but myself too. Without Naruto, I would have never even tried to discover my own happiness. If Naruto never was here, then Neji would be living in hardship still and would carry a great grudge against me because of my family status.

I give all my thanks to this blond boy. He is so strong, determined, and willing as well. I want to be like him. Not only I want to be stronger, but have the ability to make others smile. Naruto can do that, so I want to do that too! I want to make people who are sad and desperate into people who have full hearts and smiling faces. I want to relieve the pain and sorrow. If that's possible, then…then I want to be a super hero! Not the kind where I have abnormal strength or beat up bad guys, but the power where everyone would be just satisfied with who they are and what they have.

'And I'll be waiting'. I imagine Naruto saying that to me. He'll be waiting for my improvements. Yes, he is in definite love with Sakura, but that doesn't matter anymore. If I continue to love him, I'll continue to become stronger. Then maybe…he would love me just as how I love him.

I smiled.

From the corner of my eye, I caught Sasuke looking at me.

My face went cold. Why is he looking at me? Oh no, does he have some sort of grudge against me? Oh no, I'm panicking!

When we made it to the nurse's office, the teacher wasn't there. The two boys placed the unconscious Mr. Hoshigaki onto a bed. They collapsed on another bed and began panting.

"Oww, my shoulders!" Naruto whined.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder blade," Sasuke grumbled, rolling his shoulder.

"U-um, do you want a massage?" I offered. Since I'm here, I should at least be useful.

"Really? Thanks a bunch, Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

"Dobe, you have to get going to your class, remember?" Sasuke intruded.

"Aww! Can't I take a break? I mean, I _did _carry this big guy up here!"

"First of all, you offered to do so. Secondly, you weren't even supposed to follow me here."

"I wanted to know what you were doing."

"I told you, I came here to talk to Hyuuga, now go."

Naruto swore something under his breath. "Fine, I'll go, I'll go. Later Hinata, and thanks for trying to give me a massage." Naruto grinned.

"I-it's not a big deal," I said. "Bye."

After Naruto left, it was just Sasuke and me. Well, Sasuke, me, and Mr. Hoshigaki who is unconscious.

Sasuke was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. His back was arched forward as his fingers were entwined. This was usually Sasuke's sitting position back then in middle school. Wow, he still sits like that. Has he even changed since?

"S-so what did you w-want to talk about?" I asked.

"Hyuuga, you are aware of clan engagements, right?"

I blinked. "Clan engagements?"

He nodded. "Happens rarely, but each high-class clan is to have the head of their household marry another if their wealth is going downhill. So if each clan agrees to marry, then they share their abundant. This happened often in the Feudal Era. "

"I, uh, n-never heard of such thing before," I said.

"Really…" he muttered.

"U-um, so there really is an Uchiha clan?" I blurted.

"Yes, as there is a Hyuuga clan too."

How does he know that? And why does he want to talk to me about this? Clan engagement? What's all this about anyway?

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"You really don't know, Hyuuga?"

I shook my head.

He frowned. "You just have to find out yourself then."

Before I could say anything, there was a loud groan.

Sasuke stood up. "I'll take my leave. You better figure it out soon, I'm not a patient person."

Without giving a last glance, he left.

"Oh, my _head_. Gosh, I need to stop drinking," came out a deep voice.

I went to the bed. "U-um, Mr. Hoshigaki? A-are you feeling okay?"

The man blinked. "H-huh? What are you doing here? Wait a minute, what am I doing here? Where am I?"

"You're a-at the nurse's office."

His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Well, y-you started on a rampage," I nervously chuckled, "about Mr. Uchiha n-not choosing you as his best man a-and then…well, fainted."

"So you mean that…everyone saw it?"

I nodded.

"GAAH! No! I'll never be able to show my face there again!" Mr. Hoshigaki buried his face into the pillow.

Uh…What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?

"Um, M-Mr. Hoshigaki!" I exclaimed.

He stopped complaining and looked at me with half a dazed look.

"I, uh, I'm pretty sure that the students will understand that it was all a big misunderstanding. I mean, if y-you carefully explained to them what happened…"

"Are you serious? With them? Yeah right," he sighed. "It's alright, just go back to class."

"W-without a teacher?"

Another sigh escaped.

I thought. How am I going to do this? Didn't I say that I wanted to make people happy? This is my chance to! But what should I say? What should I do? I already tried reassuring him that the students will understand if he just explains, but he doesn't believe me. So what now?

What would Naruto do at a situation like this? Then I remembered when I witness Naruto talking to a little girl two years ago. The little girl was crying because some boys were picking on her. So Naruto told the girl, "The Miku I know is a cheerful, caring, and gentle girl. She's strong and faces hardship. I'm proud of how you faced those big meanies, but Miku, don't cry over such a thing. They're nothing compared what you'll be confronting in the future. So stand up tall, don't look back. I know you can do it. Miku is the bravest girl I know." His words were honest yet firm. He looked straight into her eyes and said it with determination.

I want to be like that.

I stared at Mr. Hoshigaki's back, which was turned towards me. 'How cowardly' would be what most people would say, I believe. But this is natural. All cowards need some encouragement, right?

I took a deep breath. Thank goodness I known Mr. Hoshigaki for a while now, or else I would be in trouble.

"The…the Mr. Hoshigaki I know never acts like this," I said.

"Yeah, well, this is how he truly is," I heard him murmur. "Go back to class."

"The Mr. Hoshigaki I know I always cheerful," I tried again. "He is always filled with funny and sarcastic remarks that would make the class laugh crazy. Even if Mr. Uchiha doesn't show it, I would a-always smiling because of it."

Mr. Hoshigaki remained silent still. I took a quick breath. I have to make this sound more honest, because it _is _the truth.

"Mr. Hoshigaki may be quite peculiar at times, but that's what makes him so unique. He is an amazing person and I will never hesitate to say that I look up to him. He's a strong person, not a coward. Not only he's funny, cheerful, but he is also a very loyal friend. I-I am very certain that Mr. Uchiha will be very sad if Mr. Hoshigaki were to be gone because…because Mr. Hoshigaki is such a wonderful person. There is no one like him. There is no one who can replace him and—"

"Hinata, I'm not going to die, you know?" Mr. Hoshigaki was sitting up, grinning at me.

I bit my bottom lip to stop the wavering.

"You know, you have some skill right there."

"M-M-M-M-M-Mr. H-H-H-H-H-H-Hosh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-igak-k-ki," I stammered.

"Hey, don't cry right now! Why would you be crying? I'm the one who sh-should be c-crying."

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-I-I-I-I can't _stop!_"

Mr. Hoshigaki rubbed off a tiny tear that wasn't even about to come out. He was still grinning. "Y-yeah, w-well, if I can stop, then y-you can stop too!"

I could just nod.

"Ha! Look at you! You—you look like some watery eyes f-fish!"

"Y-you have blue skin!" I quickly remarked.

"Hey now! That's cheating!"

I sniffled; the urge to cry has now gone. I smiled. "Thank you."

"I don't accept because I should be the one thanking you, Hinata."

"W-why? Because I encouraged you?"

"Of course! I was about to give in into suicide before you did anything!" he exclaimed.

"S-suicide?" I gasped. "Just because you reputation in school?"

"Yeah…I'm still a kid at heart, you know?" Mr. Hoshigaki sheepishly scratched his chin.

"Mr. Hoshigaki, I know that if you put on that h-huge g-grin of yours and be you u-usual cheerful self, you can pull off anything!"

He paused. "You really think so?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "I envy you, girl."

I blinked. "M-me? Why?"

"Because with words, you can make a person feel better. You're such a kind person."

I quickly ducked my head just to hide away the blush of embarrassment. "I—uh, t-to tell you the truth, I have never e-ever made anyone feel better," I confided, "only made them disappointed."

"Che. Forget the crazy bastards. It doesn't matter anymore since that's been all in the past. You know, Hinata, you should be a doctor."

"Why a doctor?" I asked, looking up.

He smirked. "Because you can cure people's illness of sadness. I'm glad to be your first patient."

I paused, then smiled. "I think I will t-take your advice, I will become a therapist!"

He broke into a roar of laughter. "A-a therapist? And fix the mentally ill?"

"M-Mr. Hoshigaki! That's not very funny at all!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it," he snickered. "When I meant by doctor, I didn't mean it as a career."

"Oh."

I smiled. "Well, I'm still considering to be one anyway."

"Yeah, a therapist. You'll make one hell of a wife then."

I blushed. "W-what d-d-do you m-mean by that?"

"Nothing, girl. Just teasing."

Some tease.

"I gotta confess now," Mr. Hoshigaki said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Since you just gave me what you thought of me, I think I have to do the same too." He looked at me. I nodded and told him to go on. He took a deep breath and said, "I always thought that you never had a back-bone because you always stutter and was quiet."

I shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"Hmmph. Well, since then, —and please don't get offended by this because I have a whole new perspective of you—I thought you were a freak."

'Freak'. The word pierced through my chest like a bullet. It hurts a lot. But Mr. Hoshigaki doesn't think that way of me anymore so it doesn't matter. I just smiled.

"You're not pissed?" Mr. Hoshigaki said with surprise in his voice.

"No. I just understand that I have to change who I am, because I want to be more free of myself," I sighed. "At first, it hurts, but you need to experience things like these. Without experiencing what pain is, you can't truly grow up."

Mr. Hoshigaki shivered. "H-heh, heh, y-you sound like Pein," he nervously laughed.

"Pein? Who's that?"

"Sorry, I mean Mr. Pein."

"I…sound like Mr. Pein? How?" And why is it scary to him?

"Well, he said something the exact same thing as you did. 'Pain helps you grow'. The way he says it, it's like he wants us to cut ourselves up!"

"E-eh? I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that."

"Well it sure feels as though!"

I never thought Mr. Pein to be a scary person, well, perhaps stoic but not scary. Now Gaara is scary. Oh yes he is.

I felt Mr. Hoshigaki stare at me for a while. "What is it?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing. Just thinking how lucky that guy is to have you," he murmured.

"'That guy to have me'?" I raised an eyebrow.

He slapped his large hand over his mouth. "Shit, I said too much. Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"U-uh, if you say so."

Then the bell rang. I gasped and immediately stood up. "Oh no! I have to get going! I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, take care, Hinata."

"Oh, and Mr. Hoshigaki?"

"What?"

I chewed down my bottom lip. "E-even though Mr. Uchiha haven't picked you as his best man, you'll always be his best friend," I exclaimed.

He paused, then gave a cheery grin. "Hell, girl, I know that!"

I nodded, then rushed out.

* * *

Kisame's POV

* * *

I sighed and lied back down. I ran my fingers through my hair. Hinata is such a great girl, I think I should hire her as my personal therapist. Damn it, her sugar words! Oh well, at least I won't be committing suicide. Shit, but I feel guilty for not telling her about her engagement. Poor girl.


	11. Driving Down Merry Lane

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT!** I know that Sasori was originally the English teacher, but then I figured that he was much more suited to be Hinata's history teacher. So please mind that **Sasori is now the history teacher. **And Pein will be the English teacher. Thank you for your time and please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I was bewildered when I entered the classroom. Rather than seeing Mr. Hidan snaring at the students, there was a substitute in his place leaning against the teacher's desk.

The man was very tall, but not quite as tall as Mr. Hoshigaki. He was wearing clothing that pretty much covered every part of his body. The mask he wore hid the lower part of his face and the majority of his head, only exposing his eyes, which scared me. I couldn't really make it out, but could say is that they were red _and_ green.

Not to be rude, but I suppose you can say that he would be the type that circuses would take in. Strange looking men. Just like Mr. Hoshigaki and Mr. Zetsu. But I didn't mean to be rude in any way. (I really didn't!)

"Where's Mr. Hidan?" asked a boy after the bell had rung.

"He had a meeting to attend to," said the substitute. His voice and very deep and gruff.

On the whiteboard, the man took a marker and wrote in chicken-scratch letters Kakuzu. Once he was done, he placed the marker back and faced the class.

"I'm Mr. Kakuzu, the sub for this class," he said.

A few students raised their hands. "Yes?"

"Will Mr. Hidan be back during this period?" asked a boy.

"Do you want him to come back?"

"U-uh…"

"No, he won't be coming back."

There were sighs across the room. Sighs of relief. I wouldn't blame them. Mr. Hidan certainly is…strict in his own frightening way, especially with his bad-mouthing. But I suppose that's how you would straighten students up if they start disrespecting you. Then again, swearing? Wouldn't that influence the students in a bad way?

"Yes, you there," said Mr. Kakuzu.

"So will he be gone for the entire day?" asked a girl.

"He'll be back after lunch."

A boy who sat next to me silently groaned. "No, I have him after lunch," he muttered.

Before I knew it, nearly everyone had their hands up. Some gestured at me to raise my hand up as well, but, um, I didn't know what to ask. Stupidly, I just _had _to blush and pretend that I didn't even know what they were trying to tell me. Sigh. Why can't I get rid of my cowardliness?

Everyone was asking questions to stall time until the bell rang, just so that we wouldn't have a lesson. One of the advantages of having a substitute teacher. Mr. Kakuzu looked as if he didn't have a single care in the world, which caused me to fear.

Didn't he know Mr. Hidan's rage? What if Mr. Hidan finds out that Mr. Kakuzu didn't teach us anything? What will he do? What will he say? Mr. Hidan is likely the last person you would want to anger.

Not that I know Mr. Hidan would physically injure someone, but I'm convinced that he might do something terrible. After all, he _is _a math teacher.

"What do you do for a living?" asked a girl.

"Make money."

"What do you like in life?" asked another.

"Money."

"Do you have any pets?"

"No."

"If you were stranded in a desert, what would be the one thing you would choose?"

"Money."

So far, most of his answers were just money. I couldn't detect any humor in his voice, but his apathetic tone and expression is what made it funny. Everyone was either roaring with laughter or having fits of giggles. I giggled too. He was so emotionless, so blank, that you couldn't stop laughing. His comedic answers went well with his cold status.

Soon, hands stopped going up into the air. Students were panicking because we were going to be taught. Inwardly, I sighed and gave a weary smile. Did they hate learning that much?

"Come on, think of something! Anything!" whispered the boy who sat behind me.

"But what?" cried the girl who sat next to him.

"I got one!" exclaimed someone in a hushed tone.

"Go for it!" cheered everyone around him.

He raised his hand. "Yes?" Mr. Kakuzu said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

The guy stood up and left the room. Everyone groaned. Mr. Kakuzu glanced at the clock. "And fifty minutes to spare. Alright, everybody take out your homework. I'll be collecting it."

At least Mr. Kakuzu won't be mauled by Mr. Hidan.

When class was over, I left kind of surprised. Who knew Mr. Kakuzu would be a pro at math? But then again, he does love money so I suppose you would have to be excellent at doing math if you adore your dollars and cents.

I walked to my locker and emptied my arms that were full of a textbook and notebooks. Then I grabbed my lunch bag and headed to the cafeteria.

I spotted Sakura and Ino sitting on our usual table. Usually, we would wave and greet each other. Instead, I was introduced to an ear-blasting shout.

"Is it true!?"

I staggered back. "W-what?"

"Is it true that Sasuke confessed to you?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you assessing this to your brain?" Sakura impatiently retorted.

"C-c-can you repeat the question?" I asked quietly.

"Did Sasuke Uchiha confess his love to you or not?"

I held in my breath so I wouldn't blurt out something not worthy of being an answer. Sasuke confessing to me? Where on earth did they get that one from?

But before I would ask, I answered, "N-no."

"Then why did he ask you to come out with him during science when Mr. Hoshigaki was knocked out?" Ino asked.

I blinked. How did they know _that_? "To talk about clan engagements," I mumbled.

"Clan engagements?"

I nodded.

"Eh…what are they, Hinney?"

I nervously shrugged. "He just asked me if I knew them, a-a-and then explained what they were. I still don't know what they are even though h-he explained to me what they were. I guess his explanation was, um, a-a bit confusing for me."

"But that's it, right? He didn't say anything lovey dovey or dating relative?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no." Like Sasuke would really say anything romantic. And if he did, I'm pretty sure that romantic Sasuke would be an outer space alien in disguise.

Ino let out a loud and exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I mean, even though Sasuke would happen to ask you out, I guess I would support you. But I've been in love with him so long that it wouldn't seem fair if you went out with him. You understand, right?"

"I suppose that I do." I imagined Naruto suddenly confessing to a random girl. It would break my heart tremendously if that actually happened, so I definitely understand what Ino was saying.

"Clan engagements," Sakura repeated, rubbing her chin. Then she frowned. "Engagements. Something to do with getting married?"

"Marriage?" My eyebrows went up after this.

"Marriage…engagements…getting married," Sakura mumbled like a broken recorder, her frown now turning into a scowl.

"Hinata's getting married?" Ino suddenly suggested, tilting her head.

My eyes widened. "W-w-w-w-wha? N-n-no! I, um, well…t-that's impossible! Why would I—never—this—"

"Hinata! Breathe!" Sakura commanded.

I obeyed and stopped talking. I sucked in air until my lungs began to hurt, and then let it all out.

"Heh, heh. Sorry, Hinney," Ino sheepishly apologized.

"I-it's okay!" I sputtered.

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Man, I'm getting a headache over nothing. My mind is going in circles just because of this clan engagement thing."

"That's because that big forehead of yours is stressing over the fact that there is something that you don't even know," Ino piped.

Sakura gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything. She looked like she really wanted to swear out something, but just didn't. Ino grinned as if she had won something big, like a date with a rock star or Sasuke. Ino making Sakura unable to snap a comeback must really bring her victorious joy.

"Whatever," Sakura grumbled. "The point is that Sasuke just talked to Hinata about something. Do you realize how often Sasuke talks to _anybody_?"

"You're right!" Ino gasped.

Of course these two would know. I don't know anything having to do with Sasuke. All I know is that we went to the same elementary and middle school together, and now high school as well. He hardly talks, but is popular anyway. I think it's because how cool he appears. Naruto is just as cool, but yet he's not at least popular as Sasuke.

I opened my lunch bag and dug through. I pulled out a sandwich that was sealed inside a plastic bag. "Y-you don't have to worry about t-that, Sakura," I said, smiling. "Thank you anyway."

"I know, but knowing that it has something to do with Sasuke and that he actually talked to a girl really irritates me," she sighed. She made circles on the side of her head with two fingers. "For some reason, anyway."

"U-um…a-anyway, where did you hear that? That Sasuke confessed to me?"

"Oh, some girls who were in your class spread around the news," Ino explained after swallowing her portion of food.

"Apparently they were Sasuke's fans," Sakura grumbled. "Bunch of jealous bitches."

I flinched at her venomous tone. Why was Sakura suddenly acting grouchy? She wasn't like that this morning. Did she receive a bad grade on a test in one of her previous class?

"She found out that she was on her period so she had to go to the office to get a pad," Ino whispered.

Oh, that explains so much.

Sakura let out a groan and bonked her head against the table. I jumped a bit from the sudden action. Ouch, that must have hurt. But her period must hurt even more.

"So, uh, are we gonna forget about clan engagements and this whatnot?" said Ino.

"Yeah, I don't wanna stress about it anymore," Sakura muttered, even though her voice was being muffled by the surface of the table I could hear her clearly.

"Good choice. Don't want to implode that big head of yours, especially with your happy time starting now."

Sakura sent a menacing glare towards Ino. Ino just innocently smiled and sipped her water.

"Hinata Hyuuga, please report to the main office. Hinata Hyuuga to the main office. Thank you," announced the intercom.

I blinked. Am I going to be picked up early today? Certainly I have done nothing wrong.

"You have a dentist appointment or what?" Ino asked.

"I, um, don't know," I answered.

"Heh, well it's definitely nothing to worry about then. It's not like you would ever get in trouble."

I nodded. "W-w-well, I better get going. Um, Sakura, I hope that you feel better soon."

"Did you tell her about my period, Pig?" Sakura growled.

"Whoopsie!"

I wearily chuckled. Oh boy.

But never mind that for now.

I bid them a good bye and headed to my locker to grab my textbooks and notebooks. After filling my backpack, it became unbearably heavy, but at least Dad—for whatever reason he has to pick me up—would have his car ready for me to dump my load. And also to snack on my unfinished lunch there. I'm sure it would be Father. Who else? And what reason would the teachers need to talk to me about? I haven't been sent up to the office for those kinds of reasons ever. Just to be picked up by my parent.

As I treaded to the office, I saw my two teachers standing there. Mr. Deidara and Mr. Sasori—who still wore his glasses. I wonder… does Mr. Sasori usually wear contacts?

"Oh, Bunny, un," Mr. Deidara called, grinning casually.

Something was caught in my throat.

"To call a student such a name," Mr. Sasori sighed. "Are you honestly a teacher?"

"Not as bad as Tobi, un."

Ugh…why…why continue on calling me such a ridiculous name? Why?

"Did you bring your books with you?" Mr. Sasori asked me.

"U-uh, y-yes sir," I replied. Why does he need to know that?

"Good, that makes everything easier." He walked towards the door. "You need to come with us."

Huh?

"Your father couldn't be there to pick you up so I'll be driving you to your home."

H-Huh!?

"Let's go. Hopefully Tobi won't be there to beg us to take him with us, un," Mr. Deidara said.

"That would be hell," Mr. Sasori agreed, using his usual aloof tone.

"Hell yeah, un!"

I looked around for any signs of teachers; teachers who won't be suddenly telling me that I would have to hitch a ride with them! Where _are _they? What's going on? How come Dad couldn't come to pick me up? And why my _teachers_?

So many questions and no replies to be answered. I really wanted to ask, but I was afraid to speak. Would it be too rude of me? Would they look at me strangely then? Jeez, these thoughts really have laden my confidence. But it makes me even more curious. And that is not good at all.

With not knowing what to do, I tailed behind the two men. What else am I suppose to do?

Perhaps I truly was called to the office to be driven by my teachers, even though it seems rather suspicious. No…they cannot possibly be those local kidnappers the news sometimes talked about, could they!? No…of course not, they are teachers for goodness sake. Teachers can't do such a thing…or can they? There are pedophile teachers in this world, after all. And if there are pedophile teachers, then there should be no reason why there are kidnapping teachers as well!

GAH! GET A GRIP HINATA!

"Huh? Bunny? Are you okay, un? You look pale, un," Mr. Deidara commented.

"I-I-I-I am fine!" I exclaimed. I nearly hacked something when Mr. Deidara called me _Bunny _again…

I followed the men to the teachers' car parking area. I instantly noticed Mr. Sasori's red sports car, which was parked under a shady tree. Mr. Sasori unlocked the car and slid inside. Mr. Deidara opened the passenger's seat and slid in as well. I didn't move, for some reason. I think it was because of those irrational thoughts swimming in my mind that had left me half awake. Was I supposed to open the backseat door? After all, Mr. Sasori did tell me that he was going to drive me to my home. But why is that? And what if he's lying and really wants to kidnap me for his own purposes?

Mr. Deidara came out of his seat and opened the backseat door, gesturing for me to enter. I struggled not to blush. But whether to be sure, I ducked my head and quickly went inside the vehicle. Gah…that was embarrassing! Inside the car, it stank of air freshener. My head went dizzy by the time I took a breather from it.

"Everyone here, everyone ready, let's go, un," Mr. Deidara said.

Mr. Sasori grunted as he pulled the seatbelt down. I bit down my lower lip. Is it okay to be sitting in the teacher's car? Has Dad actually asked Mr. Sasori to drive me home? And for whatever reason?

I stared down at my lunch bag. Uneaten.

"You can eat it here, just don't get crumbs all over the seats," Mr. Sasori said, starting the engine.

"T-thank you," I mumbled. I fidgeted with the bag as I pulled out an apple.

Mr. Deidara stretched his arms and let out a sigh. "Just like old times."

"Old times meaning what? Taking a kid out for a drive?" Mr. Sasori asked. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the other teacher.

"Uh, no, un. Meaning back then when we were students at high and middle school, we used to ditch school. Except now it's required to do so, un."

"You were never the one to ditch art class."

"Definitely not, un." Mr. Deidara smirked. "Art is a bang, literally."

"Che. You and your explosions. I swear, you were meant to die young. Especially that time when you blew up the only art class in sophomore year."

"Don't forget science class too, un."

From the review mirror, I saw Mr. Sasori roll his eyes. "And because of that, until they were done rebuilding the classes, you were banned from ever entering that class. And also from fooling around with certain chemicals that would become explosive when mixed."

Mr. Deidara snorted. "It's not 'fooling around', it's art," he scoffed. "True art is fleeting, transient, only lasting for a short time that will implode with beauty, un. Art, obviously, is a blast."

"And it _obviously _is stupid. Fine art is something wonderful that should be left for the future to awe at its presence: eternal beauty," Mr. Sasori remarked.

"What's the joy in that? All you do is keep it there in the corner, and all it does is attract dust, un."

"Deidara."

"_True _art blossoms for an instant before withering away, un. That's what makes it so beautiful. Magnificent, un." Mr. Deidara smirked at his reply.

"Deidara, it seems clear that you have no idea what true art is. Art should be preserved, long-living, a creation that is kept for periods of time. Definitely not what you would call an explosion."

"That's absurd, Sasori, un. Even Tobi would think that art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of _explosion_!"

"That's because Tobi's a clueless imbecile."

I would have never guessed that Mr. Deidara and Mr. Sasori would bicker over a topic. A topic which is art! Strangely, these two reminds me of Sakura and Ino. Sakura and Ino would argue constantly, sometimes over Sasuke. My two teachers argue about art.

I would have never put much though that Mr. Sasori was an art fan. Probably even an artist. He's a history teacher, not an art teacher! If he loves art so much, then why didn't he become an art teacher in the first place?

I shook my head and closed my eyes in amazement. Two adult men bickering about something that would have been considered so small compared to most topics. Does it matter so much?

"Fine then, un. We'll just have Bunny decide," Mr. Deidara suddenly said.

"H-huh?!" I whipped my head up, shocked.

Mr. Deidara turned his body so that he was perfectly looking at me without any straining. He smiled and his visible blue eye that was not covered by his long blond band glimmered with tease. It was the same kind of tease that a bully would have before picking on a pitiful child. And I was that child.

"So Bunny, whose idea of art is better, un? We all know that you were following along, un."

I twiddled my thumbs. "I, um…"

"Why are you asking a kid on what art is?" Mr. Sasori said. I noticed from the review mirror that his eyebrow rose, as if asking me the question had been a totally stupid thing to do.

"Well, nobody else is here besides us two competitors, un. And what does it matter if she's a kid? She's one of my top best art students, un." Mr. Deidara winked.

"So she's in your class."

"Yeah, un."

"Then Hyuuga, what did you think is art before listening to our conversation?"

He must be joking! What should I say? Should I say that I agree to both of their opinions so that I would not hurt one's feelings? No! Mr. Sasori did say what my opinion was before I have listened to them, and if I even said that I agree on that point of view before, they might suspect something.

"Erm…d-drawings?" I weakly said.

Mr. Deidara buried his face into his arms. Mr. Sasori snorted, "Some best student."

I felt extremely dumb.

* * *

**Author's Word Time! HERE WE GO!**

Well that's a wrap. I hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter. I must apologize that I have not been updating recently. Well, life's just so busy due to all the homework and whatnot. It's not easy being an 8th grader, and I am assured that being a 9th grader will be even harder.

Originally, this chapter was supposed to be much longer. Hinata would continue to listen to her teachers' bickering, except they have included her in more, she later states her point of view on art after having time thinking, and the teachers continue their argument, totally not accepting her detailed view. Because, you know, Deidara and Sasori are stubborn when it comes to art. Duh.

SO FAR, Sasuke and Itachi and few of the Akatsuki are involved in this clan engagement. What can this engagement be?! Find out in my next chapter!

And remember, **SASORI IS THE HISTORY TEACHER FROM NOW ON.**

P.S. I'm 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just wanna update on that.


	12. Red, Yellow, and Purple Makes Neon Green

**Author's Note: **

Hey, Smiles555fofo here! Yeah, I'm tired of myself too, but what can I do? I'm myself.

Oh, and on the weekends I have sleeping disorder. Staying awake until 5 AM then waking up at 7 PM isn't really a good thing. Hmm, doesn't that make it 14 hours in total?

Whatever. Please take a look at 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH THE STUPID AKATSUKI! It originally was from , but I posted it two years ago. After reading it again, I kind of thought that something I have made up that long ago was somewhat humorous, so I decided to share it with you folk.

Have a fun time with your life.

Oh, and my opinion on art? Well, I was pretty amazing at art back then. * smug look * But I support neither nor of Deidara's or Sasori's opinions. You will hear mine as you read the chapter.

* * *

"That's not a very good answer, Bun-Bun, un," Mr. Deidara sighed. He frowned, though his eyes looked as if they were pouting. Pouting that my answer was not worthy.

I nearly choked the digested food that originally took form of an apple. I held my breath and looked up, but not at Mr. Deidara who was looking at my way.

I'm pretty sure that "Bun-Bun" was taking it a bit too far.

"Don't antagonize the girl," Mr. Sasori monotonously said.

"What? All I did was tell her that her answer wasn't good, un," Mr. Deidara protested. "She should have said that art was fleeting or something that would have supported the actual reason, un!"

"And of course, you just wanted her to say anything that had to relate your opinion," Mr. Sasori sighed.

"No, the real reason, un."

"Which is?"

"Don't make me go through this again, Sasori, un," Mr. Deidara grumbled.

Once I have calmed down, I blew a gust of air out and sucked it back in.

Hearing Mr. Deidara call me such was, um, really disorienting. But not that I haven't heard anything that wasn't before. Mr. Tobi would be one of my prime examples. I would have given myself a self-lecture for using sweet Mr. Tobi like that, but he constantly keeps calling me "Bunny", and that always makes me so very embarrassed! I even tried telling him to stop, but he never listens!

Sometimes I find my doubts if he really received a license to be a teacher.

"Hey, Bunny," Mr. Deidara said, which much to my relief that he didn't use "Bun-Bun", "do you _seriously_ think that art is just merely drawing, un?"

I shook my head. "I-I, um, was just not t-t-th-thinking clearly," I sputtered, looking down at my lap. "I a-a-am s-sorry."

Though I couldn't see it, I knew that Mr. Deidara was giving a disapproving frown down at me. It was almost like a lecture without any words!

I broke into a cold sweat. I wonder why Mr. Deidara was giving me such a look. Was my answer not what he wanted to hear? He did hear me apologize, right? Then…what?

As I waited for Mr. Deidara to answer, I felt my throat swell up with tears and agony. Oh! Oh! Oh why did I have to be born with such weakness? Why do I have to feel like crying over such small things? Am I truly that pathetic? What about my resolution in being stronger, like how Ino and Sakura are? Am I going to be a failure at that as well as anything else that I try to accomplish?

"Sheesh, you shouldn't have to apologize," Mr. Deidara sighed.

I looked up so quickly that gave my neck a small crack. I knew that I had given Mr. Deidara a look of stupefied and shock because he looked rather taken a back.

He raised an eyebrow with a quizzical tilt of his head. "W-what, un? Did I say something wrong, un?"

"You stuttered," Mr. Sasori pointed.

Mr. Deidara's shoulder jerked back. He gave a bewildered scowl. "What the hell are you talking about, un? I-I did no such thing, un!"

"You just stuttered again."

"I just had spit caught at the back of my throat, un," Mr. Deidara huffed.

"Uh huh," Mr. Sasori snorted.

Mr. Deidara's scowl softened, but it was still there. "Don't make shit like that again, man, un."

Mr. Sasori merely grunted.

"Anyway," Mr. Sasori said, "I am rather interested in what expression Hyuuga had made to cause Deidara to stutter like that. Usually, he doesn't. Except that one time when he found out what everybody had given him on his seventeenth birthday."

"Sasori!" Mr. Deidara shouted. "Don't you dare, un!"

"What on earth are you shouting for, you dolt? Were you thinking that I would have told Hyuuga here what we had given you?"

"No, un! Don't, un!" Mr. Deidara gasped in a dreadful tone. He almost sounded so pleading that had brought me into shock, again. Mr. Deidara was always this cool and strict man who held some sadistic power. He was quick tempered though. Like when someone had accidentally flung paint at him while he was fooling around with his friends, Mr. Deidara was enraged so he scolded the boys and sent them to the principal's office. His tone was stern, which made him frightening. Everybody was silent afterwards, not daring to make a peep.

"Heh, look at you. Perhaps I should tell her what happened, just to see how vulnerable you would act," Mr. Sasori mused.

"You better not, un!"

"Well, when we were in high school, Deidara and I were in our junior year while—"

"Sasori, un!" Mr. Deidara cried. "I'm _begging _you!"

In the review mirror, I could see Mr. Sasori raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said. "Can this be right? Are you, the temperamental and prideful Deidara—second to Hidan, truly are begging?"

"For mercy, un."

"What a laugh," but he said that with a monotone.

I didn't know that I had been holding in my laughter, that until I felt some pressure trying to escape my lips. And that pressure did come out. I burst out into fits of giggles. I had to admit, Mr. Sasori's and Mr. Deidara's quarrels are, in fact, the funniest things ever! Especially when they have to bicker something about art!

"Uh, Bunny?" Mr. Deidara said. "What's so funny, un?"

"I-I am s-s-sorry! But b-both of you are!" I giggled, bringing my hands to my to my lips to try and muffle the laughter.

"We're…funny, un?"

I nodded while wearing a smile.

Then I gasped out, "Oh no!" I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I-I-I am sorry!" I cried. "I d-didn't mean to laugh a-at both of you!"

Now I felt critically ashamed about smiling like that. Why am I laughing while Mr. Deidara was obviously not having a good time? How insincere of me!

"Dammit, stop it, un!" Mr. Deidara groaned.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have laughed like that!"

"No! I mean by the constant apologizing, un!"

I blinked.

"Don't give me that look, un. That was the same look that cause your history teacher to think that I stuttered, un. Which _I _didn't, un."

"Are you saying that my hearing is not adequate, Deidara?" Mr. Sasori said.

"Nah, just saying that you're delusional, un."

"Don't put me up in the same position as that obnoxious Tobi, you moronic fool. Now thanks to you, we're in an irrelevant topic."

"What's with you and adjectives, un?"

"What's with you and you're taste in art?"

Mr. Deidara gawked towards the driving teacher, who only had his gaze fixated forward.

"You did _not _just _go _there, _un_," Mr. Deidara slowly said.

"So Hyuuga," Mr. Sasori said, changing the topic completely. I perked up at the mention of my name. But when I looked up, I saw Mr. Deidara fuming, looking a bit dramatic.

"Don't change the damn topic, un!" Mr. Deidara shouted.

"What now? All I was going to say to Hyuuga was what we have gotten you on your seventeenth birthday."

"No, un! Don't you dare, un!"

"Then what Tobi had did on your eighteenth birthday?"

"What, un? How the hell did we get into that?"

"On his eighteenth birthday, everybody couldn't think of a present to give to—"

"Answer the fucking question, Sasori, un!"

Then Mr. Sasori _slowly_ turned his gaze at Mr. Deidara, which was _very _funny. "Wanted to change the _freaking_ topic, dolt," he had said.

Mr. Deidara's eye twitched, which was _very, very _funny. "What the hell!"

"What?"

"It's just…argh!"

"What, Deidara?"

"When you freaking turned your head, it looked so damn weird, un! Creepy!"

"Thought so, un." Mr. Sasori froze, even though he was driving! But I knew why he froze. He accidentally said Mr. Deidara's catch phrase, well, if it can be labeled as one. It's a single word, or I think it is. A grunt? Uh…I guess so…

But you kind of have to accidentally say something like that after Mr. Deidara had continuously repeated it over and over and over again. I wonder why he says it, though.

I saw Mr. Deidara blinked confusingly, looking at Mr. Sasori's way.

"I didn't say that. You're imagining," Mr. Sasori calmly said, now collecting himself.

"What, un? What'd you say, un?"

But Mr. Sasori didn't answer; though he did looked irritated from the review mirror.

I was giggling again, though I tried my best not to make it noticeable like last time. I didn't want Mr. Sasori to know that I was laughing at him while he was being distressed.

But unfortunately, they did hear me.

"You heard what he said, Bunny?" Mr. Deidara asked, grinning enthusiastically.

"U-um, yes," I answered.

"What'd he say, un?"

"Don't you dare," Mr. Sasori said in a frightening and commanding manner.

I flinched. "I'm v-very s-sorry—"

"Bunny, you got to stop this," Mr. Deidara sighed. "Haven't I told you this in, what, a thousand times, un? There is no need for you to apologize, un. So stop it, un."

I nodded. "I-I'm so—"

"What did I just say, un!"

"Oh! I'm so—"

"Bunny, un!"

"So—"

"_Bunny, _un!"

"I—"

"For the love of explosions, un! If the only thing you're going to say are apologies, then don't speak at all, un!" Mr. Deidara barked loudly.

"B-b-b-but I-I-I-I w-wasn't going to…" I whimpered. I forced myself to swallow any pathetic tone of voices. Whimpering was definitely not an out-going-person character trait!

I shook my head and said, "I'm so—I mean, I wanted to say that thank you for, um, h-helping me, M-Mr. Deidara."

It was true. When he told me at first when I didn't have to apologize, I was incredibly dumbfounded. Usually, I always felt that most of my actions were mistakes that I regretted making. I was sure that apologizing was always the answer in order to patch things up, but what was the use if it made me feel pitiable?

I truly am grateful for Mr. Deidara for pointing out such a thing to me. I suppose that I shouldn't apologize for every little thing, because not every move I make is something worth apologizing.

Mr. Deidara looked at me with wide eyes, then looked away, scratching his head. "Well, um, no problem, un," he mumbled.

"I-I really am grateful!" I said.

"It's okay, un! No need to thank me, un."

"B-but truly—"

"How about we stop this and point out the flaws of this," Mr. Sasori cut in.

"Good, cause I was about to tell her to stop from thanking me, un," Mr. Deidara sighed.

Oh no! I'm being annoying!

"You really aren't used to being complimented, huh Deidara?"

Mr. Deidara didn't say anything. Instead, there was a blush on his cheek. I was surprised. Even a sadistic teacher like him can blush! But why did he blush?

"Well, Hyuuga, don't take everything your art teacher says seriously. Especially when it comes to morals. He's a prime idiot when it comes to that," Mr. Sasori said.

"O-o-oh, w-well, um, okay," I mumbled.

"Hey, what do you mean by that, un?" Mr. Deidara demanded, frowning.

But Mr. Sasori ignored him. "You shouldn't stop apologizing from then on, otherwise people will still have their feelings hurt."

"Since when did you care about peoples' feelings, un? Aren't you _the _coldest person there is, un?"

"Shut up, Deidara. And secondly, something that your art teacher has actually been sensible at, you shouldn't exaggerate on your apologies. Makes you weak."

"Trying to redeem yourself, O'Mighty Cold One, un?" Mr. Deidara wisecracked.

"Get a brain transplant."

"Surprises me that you don't have siblings, un."

"You shouldn't be talking. You don't have any, so how would you know?"

"You haven't been on a mission long enough with Itachi, un. You can practically sense the compassionate brotherly love from him, un."

"From that emotionless thing?"

"Heh, you're emotionless yourself, Sasori, un."

"Shut up. Now how does brotherly love relate to brain transplants?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about siblings driving one another mad, not caring each other, un. Well then, all I can say is that it is no wonder that you don't have siblings since I brought Itachi up, un."

"Ah." Mr. Sasori paused. "How am I being drove into madness?"

"Because, ah, well, look at you, un. Anyone could tell, un."

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"Shut up."

I would say that Mr. Deidara is much like a younger brother to Mr. Sasori. They definitely act like brothers.

Speaking of which, I'm not exactly too sure if Mr. Deidara's theory was correct. Or maybe it was since he had mentioned about this Itachi person being caring towards his, um…does he have a sibling? Well, Mr. Deidara did mention siblings and brought this person up, so I'm guessing that Itachi does have a sibling or more.

I wonder what kind of brother Itachi is? Must be a very nice one, even though he is emotionless, or so Mr. Sasori had said. I wonder if he's like Neji. Neji is my cousin, but I see him very much like an older brother. He is responsible, amazing, intelligent, speaks with authority, and, well, is rather perfect in every single way.

Though, Neji and I did not get along very well in the past. I was extremely frightened of him because of his cold exterior. He often gave me glares and told me that I was weak and unfit to live as a Hyuuga. I was afraid that he was right. Then Naruto came along. He angered Neji after he stood up for me, then they had a fistfight. Naruto won and told Neji what it means to live.

I was sure that I was not the only person to be touched. In fact, all three of us were touched. I cried because I never stood up for myself because I was pathetic, and that I was happy that someone had saved Neji and me.

Naruto cried because not that he had gotten hurt, but that he had "always wanted someone to look out for".

Neji did not cry, of course, but looked at me with an extremely sadden expression. He continuously apologized to me and explained why he had always shunned me. He told me that he did not hated for who I was, but what I had. He envied me. He was angry because his father and mother had all died at a young age, while I had everything. I cried even more afterwards.

From that day on, Neji had been the most loving brother I know. And from that day on, I found myself another reason why I had fallen in love with Naruto.

Though Neji had been cold to me in the past, he never had acted such a way towards Hanabi. It was because Hanabi proved to be worthy enough of a Hyuuga than I had ever been. This, it was obvious that it was true.

Not that I was ever jealous of my younger sister, but rather proud. She was my sister, after all, and I love her like how I love Neji. But Hanabi was amazing at practically anything. She was also very pretty and graceful. It was funny how such an elegant and graceful little thing could be related to a clumsy and timid me.

But one thing that I was bewildered about was her personality. Never was she prideful or looked down upon what a weak older sister she had. She just simply didn't care if she was better than I was. She just went on with her life. I just wished that I could be like that, except I have something to fix: myself.

"Bunny, hey, hey, un."

I blinked and looked up. "H-huh?"

"You were zoning off, un," Mr. Deidara said. "Were we that boring, un?"

"W-what? N-no! Of course not!"

"Heh, okay," Mr. Deidara chirped, smiling. "But you know, you were so quiet that we hardly noticed that you were there, un. You should speak out more, un."

"Ah, I-I'll try." I smiled sheepishly. I guess I had learned another important thing from Mr. Deidara. Wow. He's so influential. Maybe I should take characteristic classes from him!

"Good, cause that way you won't end up being like Sasori when he was in high school, un."

"Idiot," Mr. Sasori muttered.

"Well that wasn't nice, un."

"You know that I was referring to you, right?"

"You're reference that I'm an idiot is really off, un."

"Don't start with me."

"If I made a reference that you act just like that old geezer who used to live right next to my house when we were in high school, well then, that would have made much more sense, un."

"You mean the one who would usually shoot these wrinkled glares at us whenever we walked by his house?"

"Yeah, that one, un. The one who always took out his freaky looking doll and needles and go outside and sit on his lawn chair and glare at everybody whoever passes by his house, un. Whoa, what a mouthful, un."

"And he would stab that doll with the needle, too. I remember that one."

"Oh yeah, un. I forgot about that one, un."

"What do you think he would do with a needle and a doll? Play dress up?"

"Shit Sasori, don't make it sound obvious. Anyway, wasn't he the one who swore at us for no reason, then had a heart attack, un?"

"No. He swore at us for walking on his lawn, then had a seizure because you were really pissed off and used a taser on him. Then I had to call an ambulance."

What!

"Should have left him to die there, Sasori, un." Mr. Deidara grinned.

"You really are lucky that no one had seen you back then."

"I know, un. I know, un."

Then Mr. Sasori sighed. "Okay, how the hell am I like that old man? I mean, I don't shoot wrinkly glares of death just because someone trespasses my territory."

"Uh, because you two play with dolls, un."

"I don't…. I don't…Deidara, I use puppets."

"How manly, un."

"Deidara?"

"What, un?"

"Shut up."

"You tasered an elderly man?" I asked suddenly, finding my voice to sound odd.

"If you live right next to him, you would understand my situation, un," Mr. Deidara said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But…tasering him?"

"Wow Deidara, what a role model you are," Mr. Sasori snorted.

"I know, un. I know, un."

I kind of regret thinking that Mr. Deidara would make a wonderful and influential person after all.

"So Hyuuga, what do you think about art?" Mr. Sasori suddenly asked.

"H-huh?"

"What the hell, Sasori? That was…irreverent."

"That's _irrelevant, _dolt. Irreverent means blasphemous, which you are, actually."

"That's a the former English teacher for you, un. A round of applause, un," Mr. Deidara said sarcastically, actually applauding.

"Well I can't help it if—"

"I know, un. I know, un. You can't help it if I'm an idiot."

"Which—"

"I know, un. I know, un. Which I am."

"Deidara—"

"I know, un. I know, un. Deidara, shut up."

"Right then. So Hyuuga?"

"Huh?" I looked up.

"_Oh my gosh_, she wasn't paying attention."

"Well, she can't help it if you're so bl-bla-blaphemo-blaphemonmonmonmon-blabla—what the hell to it, un."

"You just gotta love him to death, huh?" Mr. Sasori said sarcastically.

I meekly smiled and shrugged. "U-um, well, the tasering part was r-r-rather…"

"Oh _shitty_-ness, she's _still _onto that one, un? Bunny, that geezer was _evil_!" Mr. Deidara exclaimed. "Even Sasori agrees with me, un! Right, Sasori?"

"He was pure evil," Mr. Sasori said with a monotone.

"Hey, put some feeling into it, man! You're a teacher, for crying out loud, un."

"What does 'putting feeling into it' have to do with me being a teacher?"

Mr. Deidara swirled his head towards me and smiled kindly, which was _very_ disturbing. "So, Bun-Bun-_Bun, _isn't art _obviously _just so _explosive_?" he said with a wacky tone of voice.

Though he had called me that ridiculous name, _with thrice the matter_, I ducked my head with my hands to suppress another laugh. How is it possible that these two teachers always make me want to laugh? They are so unlikely!

Mr. Sasori is an apathetic person who acts as if he doesn't care about the human race itself.

Mr. Deidara is sadistic and can be frighteningly stern.

But when you put these two together, they can make a wonderful comedic duo. I just wished that Mr. Deidara had never tasered that poor man, even though that elderly mister was, uh…"evil". Though I think Mr. Deidara was exaggerating quite a lot.

How can an elderly man be considered evil?

"Why so irreverent?" Mr. Sasori had sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm changing the subject again, un," Mr. Deidara snorted. "So what of it?"

"I said _irreverent._"

"Your point, un?"

"Deidara?"

"Hey, I asked you the question first, un!"

"I asked you second."

"Yeah, un? So, un?"

"So you should be answering me."

"What the hell, un? I asked you _first, _un. It would make much more sense if you answered me first."

"But I asked you_ second."_

"So, un?"

"So haven't you heard of the saying 'First the worst, _second _the _best_? So obviously, you would want to answer the _best _instead the _worst. _Got that?"

"You really irritate me."

"Deidara?"

"_What?_"

"Shut up."

"I know, un. I know, un."

"So Hyuuga, what do you think about art? Your answer about 'drawings' obviously was when you weren't thinking clearly," I felt my head overly heat up, "or so you had said earlier. Care to tell us what you truly think about art?" Mr. Sasori said.

"Uh…"

"Art's a blast, un," Mr. Deidara whispered.

"Deidara?"

"I know, un. I know, un."

"Well then, Hyuuga?"

I looked down and fiddled with my thumbs. "A-a-after a-a while…I thought h-hard about it." I paused, then breathed out slowly. "I was not sure, to tell you the truth. B-but after l-listening to a-all this, it w-w-was so funny t-to hear." I smiled and giggled. "I think art needs passion, imaginativeness, and consolidation."

There was a minute pause.

"How the hell did she get all those things from our conversation?" Mr. Deidara blurted out.

"Do you even know what consolidation is?" Mr. Sasori said dryly.

"IDK."

"I should buy you a dictionary on your next birthday."

"You better not, un."

I bit my lower lip. "W-was my explanation not good e-enough?"

"No," Mr. Sasori said, "it was just fine."

He turned around and faced me, which was okay since the light had turned red.

"Your answer was perfectly fine."

Mr. Sasori then did something so incredible.

He smiled.


	13. Blatant Fatherly Confessions

AN:

Yo.

I read all the reviews that you, my fellow readers, had sent to me. And to be honest, I was smiling with joy as I went from one review to the next. I am overwhelmed by the gracious compliments you guys have given to me. I am very much appreciative.

Even though some mentioned that the 12th chapter was about talking…w-which I, uh, did on purpose of course! Haha! Haha! Of course I just _had _to make a chapter solely based on the conversation between Hinata and Sasori and Deidara in order to improve their relationships! W-what kind of idiot d-do you take me as for? * flips hair *

And now that's taken care of, please take a look at _Self Confidence_! It's a new story that I have decided to post. A Hinata-centric, if you love those types. I'm not sure if the summary was good enough. Oh well. It is basically Hinata going to a boarding school, but ends up being roomed with guys. Uh oh.

* * *

I felt as though my heart had skipped a beat, but whose heart wouldn't? Mr. Sasori, the man who was many of apathetic faces, had smiled. It was a nice smile—no, it was more than that. Just a simple upward turn of his lips could dazzle even the finest of princesses, damsels, movie stars, models, and so on. But he smiled at _me. _Me, his stuttering student who proves to be unbearably shy and, obviously, weak.

I wasn't sure whether I was blushing or not, but I didn't feel my cheeks burn. Instead, I had felt nothing. I was surprised by his rare smile—if he did ever smile, but I did not feel hot. I just felt…normal.

My heart skipped a couple more beats. Perhaps I was so shocked by Mr. Sasori's smiles that I couldn't utter a reaction. _That_ might be it.

"I hope that you and I could trade a couple more opinions on other things, as well," Mr. Sasori said before slinking away into his original position. "I find your statement on art was rather interesting."

I nodded automatically, even though he couldn't see it. "Y-yes," I said.

Mr. Deidara apparently didn't see Mr. Sasori's smile. For one thing, I am sure that Mr. Sasori wouldn't just let _anyone _see him smile—because it just seems like his pride was too much, despite him smiling upon me. And another thing, Mr. Deidara was glancing down at his phone with an irksome expression on his face. It didn't seem that he had noticed whatever Mr. Sasori had said earlier, either.

"Sasori," Mr. Deidara said, putting his phone back into his pocket, "Uchiha texted me saying that we're a bit late. We should hurry, un."

"Well lucky him that we're only a block away," Mr. Sasori said.

I looked out through the window, finding that we were somewhere that looked like downtown, only with several more buildings. Mr. Sasori drove to a parking lot that was quite full, but he somehow managed to snag a spot before another car could.

The two men unbuckled their belts and opened the doors. Not wanting Mr. Deidara to open the door for me again, I hastily opened the door to my right and jumped right out. To my dismay though, Mr. Deidara saw how jumpy I came out, and chuckled while casting a smirk at my way. I blushed this time.

"So you think that his old man's gonna be pissed, un?" Mr. Deidara said, running his fingers through his bangs.

"Like he never had been?" Mr. Sasori raised an eyebrow, looking as stoic before. A stark contrast of what he had been acting earlier. Or maybe it was just the illusion that my eyes had been playing on me.

Mr. Deidara sighed. "Yeah, and _he _just had to ask us to do this, un. I can't see why Uchiha can't do it."

"Well, he did say that he needed to talk to us about a certain topic," Mr. Sasori said, dryly scowling at him. Mr. Deidara didn't flinch from his gaze though, like I had. Instead, he merely shrugged it off. "About _that_, huh, un? Lucky him."

I wonder what they were talking about.

Like how I had followed them to Mr. Sasori's red car, I was tailing behind them. They were talking among themselves while I quietly walked along. Not that it bothered me anymore, because I already had a fun conversation with my teachers. It was funny too! Though I still didn't like it how Mr. Deidara tasered the elderly man…

"Here we are, un."

I looked up, a bit shocked. There was a building with an incredible height. It just strained my neck from looking up! I lowered my head, then finding a sign that stood in front of the doors. It had said UCHIHA CORPS with broad letterings.

"Say, Bunny, you don't mind business men, right?" Mr. Deidara asked, looking down at me.

I blinked. "W-why?" I replied.

"Well, lets say, hypothetically, that you were to get married to a business guy who happened to be some jackass that you had held a grudge ever since high school, un," Mr. Deidara dryly chuckled.

"She's not you, Deidara," Mr. Sasori simply said with a monotone.

"Oh right. Allow me to correct my mistakes," Mr. Deidara said, grinning faintly. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were to be married to a—"

"How about we let the girl find out on her own, shall we?"

"If you insist, un."

Then the two men walked right in. I stood there, dumbfounded. Why was Mr. Deidara asking me a question like that? What about me getting married to a business man?

I shook my head and followed them anyway. This time, the two hadn't said a word ever since they had gone inside, which was odd. But perhaps they were trying to adapt to the quiet atmosphere. Inside, it was definitely what every company would look like, as I would imagine. Furniture, a water barrel with paper cups, the cold air, and so on.

I couldn't help but look at the women who had turned their eyes upon the two teachers. I wouldn't blame them. They were certainly eye-catching. Mr. Sasori and Mr. Deidara. Now _that _had drawn me back to the question that Mr. Deidara asked me before.

What about me marrying a business man? Well, Mr. Deidara could be messing with my head, since he appears to be like that. Like how he had praised Kiba for his drawings of dead puppies being killed by lightening bolts, or when we were being graded on how well we drew—which was outrageous. I'm not sure if I can take Mr. Deidara seriously.

But Mr. Sasori didn't object on the question. "How about we let the girl find out on her own, shall we?" was what he had said. Was there actually something that I need to know? About, uh, a business man? And surely I cannot be engaged to someone who I have never met before. Ha! Right! I'm just thinking too much about this! Me? Getting _engaged? _

"Bunny."

I blinked from my thoughts and looked at Mr. Deidara, who seemed to be amusingly content. "You were zoning off again, un," he stated.

"O-oh," was all I said.

"She often does that in my class," Mr. Sasori sighed. His statement caused me to fluster.

"She did in my class too, un," Mr. Deidara snickered. "On the first day, I believe, I had to throw chalk at her to keep her away from dreamland."

I felt myself shrinking.

"I bet Itachi has the same problem as well."

Mr. Deidara pocketed his hands. His grin never faltering. "I think so too, un. And he'll be the one who'll deal with it the most later on."

"W-What do you mean?" I found myself asking.

Mr. Deidara gave a lopsided smirk. "You'll find out later on."

Later on? Well, for certain, there _is_ going to be something going on, but that doesn't explain why I am here, especially at this building.

I have learned later at school that Mr. Uchiha's first name is Itachi. Mr. Hoshigaki being the one who exclaimed his name the most often. And the two teachers by me were talking about the man. Even the sign in front of the doors had said UCHIHA CORPS, bringing back to Mr. Uchiha's last name. I wonder if there were any relations with Mr. Uchiha and this building, which definitely is a company building.

Then I thought about how Sasuke needed to talk to me about clan engagements. I wasn't able to grasp at whatever he had told me earlier, it was so confusing. What I do know is that he is from a clan, just like me.

GAH.

So many strange things happened today! Gaara and Mr. Sasori asking me if I had Mr. Uchiha as a teacher, Mr. Uchiha's rare absence, Mr. Hoshigaki's drunk behavior, Mr. Sasori and Mr. Deidara bringing me to Uchiha Corps, and I'm wearing something that I normally don't wear!

"Hey look, an elevator," Mr. Sasori pointed, almost as if it was an automatic statement. Mr. Sasori then looked as if he was cursing himself for saying such a thing.

"Yeah…You're not still suspicious of elevators, are you, un?" Mr. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course not. Don't point out something ridiculous." After saying that, he pressed the up button.

Mr. Deidara leaned down and whispered, "It was a trauma thing he had when he was a kid, un."

I found myself giggling.

Mr. Sasori walked inside the elevator when the doors opened. Mr. Deidara and I followed along. I saw Mr. Sasori impatiently tapping his foot. Mr. Deidara grinned. "What's wrong? Worried that it'll be possessed, un?" the blonde teacher teased.

The redhead teacher glared at his friend. "Please be quiet, your chatter will merely slow the elevator down, causing us to be late," he muttered.

"Which won't matter anymore. We're late as it is, un."

Mr. Sasori sighed at the smirk Mr. Deidara had made. "He might if we delayed more. He's not exactly a patient man, Deidara, and neither are his brother and father."

"And neither are you, un," he snorted back. "Agh, and why did you have to mention his younger brother anyway? He's such a pain, un."

"Lucky for you that you don't happen to teach him."

"Yeah, real lucky, un."

Mr. Uchiha has a younger brother?

Sasuke Uchiha's face popped into my mind.

No, Sasuke couldn't possibly be the brother of Mr. Uchiha! Even if they look so much alike! I mean, he does seem be familiar with the teacher, and I do catch them talking casually—though in a threatening manner—with each other. Okay…so they _could _be brothers.

I'm lucky that none of my relatives are my teachers. That could have been awkward.

But…it's kind of…strange to find that Sasuke and Mr. Uchiha are brothers. Well, they could be or not. Hmm…I'm probably thinking a bit _too mu_ch of this.

Anyway, speaking of Sasuke, his explanation of clan engagements could be none of importance…though he did say that I did need to know it. But he could be wrong. Why did he go to my classroom just to tell me that? If he did so, then it must be important! Too bad I have no idea what's it about, anyway.

What did Sakura think it was about it anyway? She said it had something to do with getting married, getting engage. But…but that couldn't possibly be it! I mean, Ino's outburst of me getting married? That is…! That is seriously not true! And if I were to get married—which I am not—then Father would have told me otherwise.

I mean, even if I am here and Mr. Deidara had asked me such a ridiculous question that if I wouldn't mind getting married to a business man, and about Sakura's and Ino's assumption on me getting married or engaged certainly is funny! Ha! Ha! Yes, let's get it out of my system before I end up actually believing such nonsense.

It's not true. It's not true. "I bet Itachi has the same problem as well." "I think so too, un. And he'll be the one who'll deal with it the most later on." But why did he say that? That Mr. Uchiha will be dealing with my zoning off even more?

Mr. Uchiha's dealings with my lack of concentration? His sudden absence? Clan engagements? Sasuke?

And what about Mr. Hoshigaki mentioning about Mr. Uchiha getting engaged?

I suddenly felt the blood drain from my face.

"Well, we're here, finally, un," Mr. Deidara said as the doors pulled apart. "Man, why'd Uchiha's father have to have an office all the way up here?"

"Because he owns the company and needs to get the vision of the world so that he may rule over after he is done planning out his conspiracy, of course, Deidara," Mr. Sasori said without much of an expression.

"Your jokes will never be funny unless you quit it with the monotone, un."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

Mr. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Right, un. Of course. His father truly does have a vision of world domination, just like how Pein was when he was younger, un."

_**Hitler.**_

"I know he does."

"Dude, stop it with the jokes, un. You are always so serious that I'm scared enough to start believing them, un."

Mr. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Then don't listen," he said.

Before Mr. Deidara would reply, his eyes averted to me, which caused me to jump from the suddenness. "Bunny, ya all right, un? You look paler than usual."

"I-I-I…" I couldn't say anything. The words were blocked by the lump that had formed in my throat.

"She must've thought it all out," Mr. Sasori said, raising an eyebrow.

"Took her long enough, un," Mr. Deidara snorted. "It was plain obvious."

"I-is it t-t-true?" I whispered.

"Depending on what you mean, un. Your history teacher thought that elevators were possessed by ghosts, but really it was his own figment of imagination," Mr. Deidara said, shrugging.

He didn't seem to notice the menacing glare Mr. Sasori had directed at him.

I shook my head, feeling the trembling of my fingers. "I-is it true that…that…"

"Go on, un."

"T-that…"

I bit my lower lip and felt the tears rim my eyes. No! I mustn't cry! I shouldn't! But this was my own doing. Oh, how pathetic!

I shook my head. "I-it's nothing. Never mind," I mumbled. It couldn't be true. Why am I getting worked up for something stupid? Has Ino's fantasies gotten into my head? That cannot be healthy.

Without bothering to hear what else my teachers would say, I took long strides out of the elevator. I didn't want to know anything, for the moment. Because I know…I would know that it would be strange.

I couldn't possibly be engaged to Itachi Uchiha. That would be utterly ridiculous!

Though…it was quite sudden about finding out Mr. Uchiha was engaged, as if it was decided during the same day.

"Bunny." A hand clasped on my shoulders. Mr. Deidara wearily looked at me. "Do you know or not, un? Because we know that your father hadn't told you about it, yet, un. But we'd figure that you'd be able to find out."

"How could she not?" Mr. Sasori said. "You couldn't possibly miss out on all the hints that we had given out. It was that obvious."

"And it was, un."

My eyes widened. "W-what about my father not telling m-me about…w-what?"

They both glanced at me, and then traded looks. "It would be a lot less complicated if you heard it yourself, un," Mr. Deidara said.

They walked pass me and towards to the tall twin doors. Mr. Deidara pushed one of the doors open, holding it so that Mr. Sasori and I would be able to pass through.

Inside was an office, though rather a fancier office than I would have imagined it to be. Somewhere that Father would be able to work at if he wanted to stop living the modern life anytime soon. I hope not.

I blinked in surprise when I saw _Mr. Uchiha_ standing next to a man who was seated in front of the desk before me. The man had a square face and his black hair was waning, but despite this, he held a resemblance to Mr. Uchiha.

"I suppose that you two had enjoyed your joy ride," Mr. Uchiha said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them, not even glancing at my direction.

"Traffic," came Mr. Sasori's blunt answer.

"I see."

I felt tensed. It was probably the calculating stare the man at front was giving me, or that from the corner of my eye I had seen Sasuke Uchiha wearing a suit. I didn't want to turn my head to make sure it was him or not, but my curiosity was overtaking!

I shook my head and clenched my fists. Okay…this is official. Sasuke is definitely the younger brother of my science teacher, which is tremendously weird and freaky.

"Hinata."

My eyes widened. I swirled around, not bothering to catch a glimpse of the Sasuke or Sasuke-look-alike, to see Father behind me.

"F-Father?"

Father wore his hard expression, like he did when I was much younger and he wasn't able to express his true self. His true self that happened to be his goofy fatherly self who is always concerned about his daughter's hormones and her cravings of boys.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" I stammered.

"Itachi," the man at front suddenly said, "you may take your friends to the other room and talk about your plans. Sasuke, you are needed for the discussion I am about to have with the Hyuuga's, so you stay here."

I cringed. Sasuke _was _here.

Mr. Uchiha nodded and walked out of the room, followed by the two other teachers. After the door was closed, Father sighed. "I still think that this is too early for them to hear, Fugaku," Father grumbled, folding his arms.

"So you say," the other man said, narrowing his eyes.

I gulped. The tension here is really…heavy. Especially when I know that Sasuke is here. Wait till Sakura and Ino hear about this; they'll get a killer laugh.

"I do say," Father retorted. "How do you think I am supposed to deal with this? They are still in school."

"Better late then never. You couldn't imagine how Mikoto thrown a fit when she had heard that she was engaged to me while she was in college."

Something hit me like a boulder. "Engage?" I suddenly shouted.

Father gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, my daughter."

What was going on? This…it couldn't be…

"Come, take a seat," said the man.

Father grabbed my arm and directed me to the seats at front. As he dragged me, I felt as if my feet were gliding on ice. My head was in the clouds. My heart was thumping like an angry rabbit. This…couldn't be…

"I have news to tell to you, Miss Hinata Hyuuga, but first allow me to introduce myself." The man cleared his throat and looked at me in the eye. "I am Fugaku Uchiha, the owner of Uchiha Corps, which had been passed down from generations to generations. I am also the father of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha."

My fingers curled. I just knew it…They were brothers…

"Itachi, as you can see, is taking a role as a high school teacher. But until I am at the age of retirement, he will take over the business," Fugaku went on. "Unfortunately though, another company, Pein Inc., and Uchiha Corps had some complications, thus leading our family into peril."

I was too shock to even speak. When he had meant by Pein, was Mr. Pein involved in this as well?

"When you meant by 'our', did you mean by the Uchiha Clan or both clans?" Father asked, his hard gaze not even softening by a little.

"Both," answered the other man, "and I fear that the Pein Clan is planning on doing the same thing that we had planned on before."

"You don't mean…"

Fugaku solemnly nodded. "They want to have a clan engagement with the only available clans, and yours might be one of them."

Father gritted his teeth and buried his face into his hands.

I perked. Clan engagement. That word again. I tossed a glance at Sasuke, who looked as calm as usual with his back leaned against the wall and his eyes focusing at the painting across from him. But why wasn't he afflicted by this like how Father is or distressed like—like—like his father? Argh, I don't think I can get used to the fact that Sasuke is the brother of my teacher. Or even the son of such a business man!

I then cleared my voice. "W-what's…clan engagements?" I forced myself to ask.

Father looked at me, his eyes sadden. I wonder why. "Clan engagements…you don't know?" asked Fugaku.

I shook my head. "Y-your son, Sasuke," I looked at Sasuke one more time before going on, "h-had explained it to me earlier t-today…but I am d-deeply sad t-to say that I still do not u-understand what it is," I replied, looking down.

Fugaku shot Father a small smile. "I suppose that's what happens when you have daughters instead of sons. Don't have the guts to break it down to them."

"Yes…but then again, Mikoto would have understood."

Sasuke's father deadpanned. "With that overly-protective father of hers?"

Father merely smiled back.

Fugaku sighed and relaxed his stiff shoulders. "Miss Hinata Hyuuga, clan engagements are on rare occasions, but used on emergencies. Often, these emergencies are when clans are facing damage on housing, assistance on rivalry of other clans, low money, and so on. In our case, we are low on budget and are in dire need of help, so in order to do that we call for a clan engagement.

"Clan engagement is when the upcoming heir or heiress is to be engaged to another from a different clan until age. After they wed, the two clans share a bond and a pact as to support one another. The marriage is proof of that. But when the couple's blood mix, giving birth to an offspring that carries the blood of each clan, that child will not be able to produce with the other members of the clan, for it is forbidden to have a child that is not of your clan unless you are submitted to a clan engagement."

I nodded, but I felt my eyebrows furrow with confusion. I suppose that I am naturally dumb. Sasuke's explanation was much simpler than his father's! I suppose that it makes more sense, but still…

Before Fugaku went on, Father interrupted. "Hinata, you are getting married."

…

…

…

…

"What!"

"Whoa…way to be blunt," mumbled Fugaku.

My eyes were about to pop out of my sockets. "F-F-Father! Y-y-you cannot be serious! I-I am t-too young!" I cried, standing up, tears about to overflow from the rims of my eyes.

"Well, technically you are getting engaged. To an Uchiha," Father said casually. Then I saw the slight quiver of his lips. "Oh, what am I doing!" he cried, slapping his hands on his face. "I can't let my elder daughter get married! Or engaged! Even with her hormones unleashed!" He vigorously shook.

"You know, that is exactly how Mikoto's father reacted when she was to be my betrothed," Fukagu sighed, crossing his arms. "Fathers are suck-ups when they have daughters."

"And—and—and—and the Pein Clan even proposed that they wanted to have a clan engagement with her too!" Father continued to bawl.

I blinked, closing my already dropped jaw.

Fugaku now lost his calmness. "W-what!" he cried. "Well, out with it, man! Did you decline or accept?"

Father sniffed. "I…I had to accept," he said, lowering his gaze. "The leader had threatened me that he will demolish the Chili Cheese Dogs Factory if I do not agree."

Fugaku dramatically gasped. "_No, _not the Chili Cheese Dogs Factory! Who would do such a diabolical crime like _that?"_

"The leader of the Pein family, that's what. That evil, evil, evil man."

"We must do something about this!" Fugaku stood up, but then sat back down. "But what?"

Father sighed. "What else? Hinata would have to marry the soon-to-be heir of the Pein Clan."

"Hiashi, listen to yourself, man! You really want to let your daughter be part of _that _family? And besides! You promised that she would marry Itachi!"

"Like I have much of a choice! It's either bye-bye to Chili Cheese Dogs or share relations with a mafia family!"

Fukagu had a thoughtful look on his face. He held out two hands, indicating the weight of the two choices that _I _was not able to make. But not like I could say anything. I was too much in shock to speak out my own rights. If they even allowed me to have rights.

"We must discuss this with him," said Fugaku, crossing his arms. "He may be a stinking cheater, but he's a smart one."

That's when I have found myself kicked out of the office, along with Sasuke.

I blinked. "Uh…"

"Che, Chili Cheese Dogs. Those men never grow up," Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple.

"T-that actually happened?"I wasn't sure if I could register what had happened. It was so…

"Too shocking to actually believe?"

I nodded.

He snorted. "Figures."

"But...Am I really being sold off because of _chili dogs?"_

"To the Pein Clan, apparently."

I frowned. "Is M-Mr. Pein…C-could he be part of t-that clan?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Everything was something I would have never would have suspected. So…random, I would say. But I did somehow catch that Mr. Uchiha and I were to be, _and there I say it,_ engaged_. _

Did Father truly did sell me out for hotdogs that he liked to eat? So much better than having me as his daughter? No…that couldn't be it. If he didn't like me, or loved those hotdogs much better, then he would have sold me a long time ago. That's the way he is. Dominating and frightening. But I know that he is the overly-protective father who tries _really _hard not to act like a goof.

I knew I had a right to cry. To weep. To bawl. To protest about how unfair this is. But I didn't. I couldn't. I knew that this was my duty as the future heiress. Even though I maybe engaged to some man who I would probably never love, I must do it for the sake of my clan.

And strangely, I didn't even shed a single tear.

"Amazing," Sasuke mumbled, leaning against the walls.

"Huh?" I perked up.

"You sure are coping with this well."

"E-even if I don't want too," I said softly, almost like a whisper, "this is s-something t-that I must d-do. As the next h-heiress of the Hyuuga Clan."

He raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Whatever."

"What about you?" I said.

"What?"

"A-are you…o-okay with this?"

"Che. I'm not the one getting married."

"O-oh."

I still cannot believe that this is happening to me. And I cannot believe that I am dealing with this so well. Has my inner heiress come out? Knowing that it was my sole duty to do what I can for my clan? If that's the case, I'm amazed how strong I have come out to be.

But was it all right for me to at least cry? It would be disgraceful for me to shed tears because I was doing what I was supposed to do, but still...It felt as if I didn't have rights...no choice...no freewill. But when you are the heiress of such a large clan full of importance, there is hardly any freedom. I'm just lucky enough to escape that manor and to here where I actually get to experience a normal life. Until I had found out that I was to be engaged to my teacher.

"Hinata!" Father opened the door and pulled my arm. "Great news! Great news!" he cried joyfully.

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Fugaku called the Pein Clan, and we had come to a solution! They agreed not to demolish the Chili Cheese Dogs Factory!"

"O-oh."

"And that it would be your choice to pick whoever you want!"

"F-Father, you mean I have my own freewill to choose my husband?" I gasped.

"Only one because I will not have a prostitute as a daughter, but yes!"

"Oh Father!"

"But you have to pick between Pein and Uchiha."

…

…

…

"F-Father…there is no freewill in that…"

"Sure there is! It's just narrowed down into two choices!"

"Oh Father," I sighed, palming my face.

Mr. Uchiha then walked by. He raised an eyebrow at all three of us just standing about at the hallways. I wouldn't blame him for thinking of us strangely. I find myself to be in a strange situation, bringing myself into weirdness.

"What are you three doing?" he asked.

"Go woo her, Itachi!" shouted Fugaku's voice.

I blushed and looked down.

"Make Daddy proud!"

Mr. Uchiha sighed. "I hate competition," he grumbled.

"Tough luck, eh Itachi?" sneered Sasuke.

How am I supposed to deal with this when I have Mr. Uchiha as a teacher? This is just so wrong!

Ino's going to call me a hypocrite when she hears about this.

* * *

AN:

Well, that's a wrap.

Originally this chapter was supposed to be much more serious and dramatic, but I highlighted the contents and deleted it. Your basic accidents are your worst nightmares. Anyway, I didn't feel like re-typing the entire thing, so I thought of something that would have been funny. Chili Cheese Dogs.

I was also too tired to make Hinata a crybaby when she had heard that she was going to get married, so I made her into someone mature instead someone who couldn't accept the fact that what she doesn't want would not change no matter what.

And since Hinata's going through her resolution, she would slowly change and, at the least, find new love. I found Hinata to be progressing with her new self quite nicely, though her stuttering is quite irritating, even though it is a trait that she is known for.

OOOOOH. Uchiha or Pein? Who could it be?

And what about Temari? When will she come into place?

Stay tuned!


	14. I Am Tired And So Is He

As if things couldn't get any worse, it did when Father explained to Neji and Hanabi about my engagement.

"_What_."

Of course, my cousin had exploded into rage, which made me worry. Would he be so infuriated that he would not be able to talk to Father again? Would he be so enraged that he would actually confront my two teachers? I felt my face go pale at the thought. If he did come to Mr. Pein and Mr. Uchiha, what on earth would he say? Oh no.

"Hinata is getting married to a man who is her teacher. And the reason why is because of _hotdogs_?"

"Have you ever tried them?" Father questioned.

"Why would I…!"

Father sighed a fatherly, concerned sigh.

This is so embarrassing. I buried my face into my hands and shook my head, hoping that this would just end, That Neji would calm down and Father would regain logic. That I would once again be living in my normal life. But it seemed to be unlikely…With my probable engagement with either one of the two teachers and the two fathers distressing about, um, Chili Cheese Dogs, I feel as if everything is tearing apart. I don't know exactly where the tear would be, but there is definitely an unpleasant rip on my life. Everything is not in order and needs repairing.

If Temari was here already, she would know what to do. I'm sure that she never had such situation to be concerned of, but eventually she would resolve the problems. If Temaru was here already, she could give me helpful guidance so that I wouldn't feel lost. Because, after all, she is the big sister that I never had. If Temari was here already, she wouldn't suffocate me for not being engaged to Mr. Sasori. I had _no idea_ that she once had a crush on him ever since Sakura and Ino explained it to me. Well, she might still have a crush on him…I'm not sure.

While stuck in my inner turmoil, Hanabi came up to me and asked, "So who are you going to pick?"

I blinked and averted my attention on my younger sister. "W-what?"

"Who are you going to pick?" she repeated the question, tilting her head and her eyes blinking with curiosity. "Pein or Uchiha?"

"U-u-um…I…I don't know," I admitted, receiving a hunch that I might have misled her to a dreadful conversation.

Hanabi scrunched her nose. "Well I think that you should pick the Pein guy. I heard that he has piercings all over his face."

I did a fabulous impression of a strangled choke. "W-what? Why" I cried.

"'Cause he sounds cooler than the Uchiha man. Plus Uchihas are kind of stuck up."

"U-um."

"Really. It's as if they always have sticks up their asses."

"Ha-Ha-Hanabi!" I cried again.

"Well it's true! By the way, isn't the Pein family a mafia as well?"

"Hanabi!"

"Oh, oh all right." She pouted childishly and folded her arms. "But I strongly suggest you to not pick Uchiha."

I sighed and whimpered.

/00/

The next morning, I was tired. Dead tired. Why was I so tired? Last night, I couldn't sleep at all! I was worrying about several things: Mr. Pein, Mr. Uchiha, _Sasuke, _Neji, Hanabi, Father, and—and—and Naruto! Oh Naruto! What am I going to do? What—what if he finds out that I'm engaged to one of my teachers? What will he say? What will he do? What will his reaction be?

Because of my hysteria, it reduced my chances of falling asleep and waking up the next day not as tired as I am right now. And my paranoia still have not faltered, still clinging onto me and tormenting of my fretting.

"Hinata, you don't want any breakfast?" Neji said.

I came downstairs feeling weary and terrible, but I attempted to conceal this with a smile and straightening out my back; I was also sure not to drag my feet as I walked. I needed to be careful not to be noticed by Neji; he would surely admonish me of not obtaining adequate sleep. "No thank you. I'm not feeling hungry."

He frowned. "Well you should still eat. It's not good to skip breakfast before going to school."

"I'm s-sorry Neji," I said, sheepishly smiling, "but I really don't feel like eating. I'm going to school now."

I opened the door and rushed out. It was quite early and cold; there was a light fog lingering, shrouding the neighborhood. I shivered and regretted not grabbing a sweater, but I certainly didn't want to go back into the house—Neji might try to convince me of eating again. Because the trouble of sleeping all night, I lost my appetite. It was probably due to my exhaustion.

As I now dragged my feet and idly kicked pebbles, I wondered if I would fall asleep in one of my classes; that would definitely be bad. I sighed and my shoulders slumped. If I took a nap in Mr. Hidan's class, there is a definite possibility that he would scold at me—no, probably _holler _at me for not paying attention. Oh dear...and I cannot sleep during math! How else am I supposed to understand the lesson and formulas? And what if I fell asleep in Mr. Sasori's or Mr. Deidara's classes? I'm not sure I can take it…

Well, it wouldn't be too bad if I did take a nap in Mr. Pein's and Mr. Uchiha's class. Just because of one simple thing: to avoid looking at them in the eye. It would be incredibly awkward for me to see them—especially Mr. Uchiha. He was there when I was meeting his father—oh! And that embarrassing outburst he shouted! "Go woo her!" Ah jeez! That was embarrassing!

"How are you so red-faced when it's freaking cold?"

Startled, I yelped and staggered backwards. Out of the blue, Mr. Hidan popped in front of me, his lips twisted into a mild frown and his eyebrows furrowing. I nearly tripped—which would have increased my humiliation if that happened—and caught my balance. "P-pardon?" I blurted.

"You're blushing and the weather's like a freaking tundra. Well, I don't know what exactly is a tundra; Sasori might have my hide for not knowing my geography," Mr. Hidan snorted. "Whatever. Why are you so red?"

"I—I'm w-w-what?" I palmed my cheeks and felt the heat emanate to my chilled fingers. Jeez…I was blushing from remembering what Mr. Uchiha's father exclaimed the other day! Why did I have to think about that? "U-um, we-well—I…"

"Stop," he ordered.

I blinked, but closed my mouth.

"Slowly breathe in."

I did so.

"Hold it in for five seconds and slowly breathe out."

When I breathed out, my head was beginning to feel rather woozy. I looked at Mr. Hidan and was puzzled by his commands. "Um…"

"Hear that?" he said, cupping his hand around his ear.

I blinked again. "He-hear what?"

"You're not stuttering as much." Mr. Hidan tossed his head back and let out a loud sigh. "Man, you stumble on your words so much it hardly sounds like you're speaking in the same language!"

Mortified of my constant action, I ducked my head as the blood pounded in my head, worsening my blush. "I-I—um, I'm sorry for making m-my speech s-s-sound incoherent," I apologized, even more upset when my voice sounded inaudible.

Mr. Hidan leaned forward, as if trying to hear what I was saying, and leaned back to his original position. "You have a verbal communication syndrome? Or are you just plain retarded?"

My eyes widened. "O-of course not! I-I-I j-just am not very…good…at t-talking…I! I'm sorry once more!" I bowed.

"Would that be the same thing as being retarded?" he sniffed. He narrowed his eyes while looking at me, and then shrugged. "Well, so far you're doing well in my class, so you can't be a retard."

"I-I'm sorry," I said again. "And, um, I'm b-blushing because…because the shower I t-took was very warm!"

"Oh really."

"U-um, y-y-yes…"

I could feel his eyes scrutinizing me, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable, but then he sighed again and shrugged. "Oh well. For a second there I thought it was because you happened to be engaged to one of your teachers…"

My eyes bugged. "How do you know that?" I cried.

Mr. Hidan glanced at me, completely nonchalant compared to my hysteric outburst. Well, why shouldn't I? For some reason, my math teacher knows about…about…about _it_! Did Mr. Uchiha or Mr. Pein tell him? It didn't seem possible; those two are kind of secretive about their personal welfare unlike how Mr. Hoshigaki would loudly proclaim his troubles to public—like when he was ranting off how unfair it was that he wasn't chosen to be Mr. Uchiha's man for his wedding…

Oh my gosh…Oh no! Did Mr. Hoshigaki know about my somewhat engagement to Mr. Uchiha as well? And—And he wanted to come to the wedding! I mean, if there is going to be a wedding…between Mr. Uchiha and I…It could be Mr. Pein's and my wedding—wait, no! Why am I thinking about this? I'm too young for marriage! I felt exposed, vulnerable. I was forced to do something against my will, and it was because of my duties as the heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Why? Feh, everybody knows about your deal, kid," Mr. Hidan answered, idly examining the freshly cut grass of neighbor's lawn.

I paled. "E-e-e-ever—everyb-b-body kn-knows?" I choked on my words.

Mr. Hidan stared at me, his expression turning into that of confusion when my face was blanching, then appeared to be realizing something. "Not the whole wide fucking world," he snapped. "The guys—the—your teachers! Shit, why couldn't you get that?"

I wasn't sure what Mr. Hidan was saying, but I disregarded it, currently puzzled and bewildered. "My t-teachers?" I asked; my voice was small.

"Yeah, you know, Deidara and Sasori and Tobi and the others." I was even more puzzled by his quick explanation; it didn't make sense but…now I got it, I think. Does Mr. Hidan and Mr. Deidara address to every teacher by his or her last name? They do that a lot…

I was surprised to hear that all the teachers I have this year are aware of the unpleasant situation. Why is it that those specific people know? Do they share a relationship with Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Pein? I wonder…I am sure that Mr. Deidara and Mr. Sasori are somewhat of friends to Mr. Uchiha, however, I do not know entirely. What I can say is that they were the ones who dropped me off at the Uchiha Corps and spoke to Mr. Uchiha in an informal way—the way friends would often use to talk to one another.

"U-uh, so…the teachers who I h-have kn-know?" I tentatively asked.

"That's what I fucking said already."

I flinched. "I-I'm sorry."

He scrunched his nose. "Che. Whatever."

"B-but how did you know?"

"'Cause of Uchiha, the guy who could be your possible hubby. Oh, and Pein, your other hubby."

"What did they tell you…?"

Mr. Hidan flashed me an irritated scowl. "It's pretty obvious, don't you _fucking _think?" he said sarcastically.

His tone and expression shocked me. I wanted to shrivel. I wanted to die. I didn't want to cry, but there was a strong impulse to that action. What was wrong with him today? Why was he being so…so mean? Could it be my choice of words that displeased him? Could it be that he forgot his coffee? I bit my lower lip and attempted to stifle the urge to whimper and sob, hoping that Mr. Hidan wouldn't see my eyes watering. Unfortunately, he did see it.

Mr. Hidan gave an exaggerated sigh and scratched the back of his head in an almost sheepish manner. "Jeez…I didn't…Listen, Hyuuga, I didn't mean to snap at you," he reasoned.

"I-I kn-kn-know. I—I am sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my eye with the sleeve of my shirt, "f-f-for being t-too o-overly sensitive."

"You are seriously sensitive, but not to the point where I want to punch you in the face." Mr. Hidan fidgeted, looking agitated yet not with me this time. "I—I have been going through a lot lately and got…fucking grumpy. So yeah."

"O-oh."

"And with you asking me these obvious questions kind of pissed me off 'cause I was not in the mood for talking."I wanted to tell him that it was him who spoke first, but I didn't dare voice my thoughts. I was too afraid that he might explode again and persist on the train of swearing. So I just nodded, and he, unexpectedly, continued to confess.

"I mean, hell, you should have been angry with me!" Mr. Hidan said. "And get fucking grumpy as well. 'Cause your old man is making you get married to your teachers, which is totally against some rule. Like, what the hell is with that shit anyway? Some sort of dumb shit traditional line or what?"

"Um…"

"Uchiha is the same way! Not talking back to his old man because he is, what, respectful? What kind of shit is that?" He frowned. "This is completely against liberation. Forcing your kid to marry another guy all because of some clan engagement and whatnot. Hell, I don't even know the whole thing, and here I am talking about it as if I actually do know."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"But the others? I know that they don't know a thing about clan engagements, and yet they babble away as if they really do all because they want to show off their fucking intelligence. Feh. How lame is that? Seriously, they make themselves look like bigger morons than Tobi. Well, I guess that's the reason why. Tobi is related to Uchiha and knows about what clan engagements are, so he's basically smarter than the rest of us…"

I nearly jumped when Mr. Hidan exclaimed, "Hell no! There's no way that I could be dumber than _Tobi _of all people! And he's a freaking drama teacher! There are no real academics to that; it's not even required to take it! For all I know, kids can take fucking guitar or art, whatever. Drama is for losers anyway. And Tobi also teaches kids how to run and jump and play games and all that crap. He's hardly a teacher!"

Mr. Hidan continued to rant about things that didn't seem to be any of importance. I kind of lost track when he slowly changed the topic to how Mr. Deidara did this and what Mr. Kakuzu—the substitute teacher from yesterday—had done to him last year. He was basically complaining of the things that troubled him, and for some reason, I felt like a professional therapist who was sympathizing his agonizing moments.

Then realization hit me: Mr. Hidan was actually confiding to me, entrusting me with his personal information. And it all started when he was trying to comfort me about how wrong he was about snapping at me? Wow…I never noticed that. It almost seemed as if it was something long ago, and yet it wasn't. Only a couple minutes has passed and so far I knew a lot about my math teacher, but only most of it—I was zoning out on some parts of his confessions.

"So?" Mr. Hidan stared at me with expecting eyes.

I blinked. "W-what?" I unconsciously blurted.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think about your old man making you marry Uchiha or Pein?"

What I thought about the engagement? Well…that was new. Nobody has ever asked me what my opinion was. They just come and go, only stopping to hear other things rather than my feelings. I was surprised that Mr. Hidan actually did ask me of such question. He doesn't appear to be the type to inquire anyone of their opinion—more like the complainer he was a few seconds ago prior to when he asked me how I thought about the engagement.

"Uh, w-well, it's…it's okay, I suppose," I said. "I don't have m-much of a choice, really…"

"That's what I'm saying! You don't have a choice at all! And do you really like it? No, you're just lying 'cause you want to be the good child." Mr. Hidan snorted and kicked away a can. "If it were me, I'd run away from home."

"Run away home?" I repeated. "B-but wouldn't that b-be a bit…too m-much?"

"Hell no! Your freaking parent needs to set things straight and see what he's doing is wrong."

"But what does that h-have t-to do with r-r-running away?"

"To make him feel guilty of course!"

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought, then said, "Um, Mr. Hidan, wh-why are you telling me things?"

He paused. "Why? I dunno. I guess you need to straighten up and voice your thoughts instead of keeping them bottled up. Funny, this all started right after you were crying."

"I—I wasn't crying!" I protested.

"Hell yeah you were! I saw those tears!" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway…you know what? Never mind! Just forget everything I said—oh, except about what you should be doing."

"What's that?"

"Shit, did you completely blank out on what I freaking said? I just told you to voice your thoughts!"

"O-oh."

"Tell your old man that you don't want to get a forced marriage and do whatever the hell you want to do, got that? And get married who you love and all that crud."

I nodded. "T-thank you, Mr. Hidan."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell anyone and I'll lower your grade to an F, got that?"

I hastily nodded again. "Y-y-yes, Mr. Hidan!"

Mr. Hidan pursed his lips, and then smiled a bit. "Good."

/00/

I felt even more tired. Right after my conversation with Mr. Hidan, everything seemed to be more and more obscured. Should I tell Father how I felt about the marriage? Should I consult with my two teachers and see if they agreed with the unfairness of our parts? Or perhaps I shouldn't be defiant and obey my role as the heir of the Hyuuga Clan? Maybe I'm being too selfish if I resisted the arrangements. Pondering about such was exhausting…

I sighed as I opened my locker, but was surprised when I saw something inside. There was placed a flower, and unusual kind in which I have never seen before. It had bright red petals with a thick stem, and on the stem was a note tied to it. I carefully untied the strings so I wouldn't get pricked by the thorns, and unraveled the small letter.

"Go behind the building when school is over," said the note. It was typed, so I wasn't sure whose handwriting it belonged to. And whoever this person was, he or she managed to break into my locker—and all because of this? Whoever this person was, could it be that he or she needed to talk to me about something important?

I shook my head. I'll worry about it when school does end, that way I wouldn't be too exhausted than I should already be. I stuffed the note into my pocket and closed my locker after gathering my books. When the door closed, a wide grin suddenly appeared. Startled, I gasped and nearly dropped my books.

"K-Kiba!" I cried. My goodness! First Mr. Hidan and now Kiba! It looks like everybody is going to give me a heart attack!

"Oh, sorry for scaring you, Hinata, but I have great, unbelievable news!" he exclaimed.

I blinked. "Um, w-what is it?"

"Akamaru doesn't have cancer after all!"

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah! Turns out, he just had bad indigestion."

I pressed my lips together and said, "I wonder…is it possible for dogs to have c-cancer, anyway?"

"Hmm…I don't know. When I told my sister that I thought Akamaru had cancer, she called me an idiot and told me he just happened to be sick from eating some days old chicken that I accidentally fed him."

"K-Kiba…"

"I-It was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean to make him sick like that!" he insisted. "I know that I almost killed my pal, but nobody told me that the chicken was expired for months…or, maybe years—I don't know, I seen that thing in the fridge ever since I was in middle school…"

"That long?" I gasped. "W-wouldn't it stink up the house if y-you kept it th-there?"

He shrugged. "Well, at first everybody thought it was someone's really bad fart so we waited until it passed away."

"D-didn't it have…mold when you fed it to Akamaru?"

"You mean the green-white stuff? I thought it was the vegetables!"

I sighed, but smiled. "A-at least Akamaru didn't get cancer."

"Yeah. That's good." Kiba grinned and rubbed his head in a sheepish manner.

It felt good to laugh a bit again. It was as if I haven't laughed for years when that happened ever since Mr. Sasori and Mr. Deidara drove me to Uchiha Corps. Those two were fun to be with! But I wonder, while they took me there, did they knew about my engagement as well? Oh well, never mind that, thanks to Kiba, I felt good again.

I glanced at my locker, which contained the strange flower. I wonder who placed it there…

**

* * *

**

**RANT: **Hello fellow readers and authors, it is I, Smiles555fofo, speaking to you. As you can see, I have not updated this story for a long time, or so I think that I haven't. Anyway, I want to apologize for that; it was because I lost my interest in continuing. So, I hope that I would be able to finish this story just like how I finished Lover's Novel, but that one is categorized in the D. Gray-Man section, not Naruto. Anywho, I guarantee you folks that the next chapter would be much better.

If you still love this story, even with the lame chapter, please stay tuned!


	15. Helpful Comments

With the red flower in my mind, I wasn't able to focus at all! I continuously bumped against walls, lockers, and a few people. Ugh. It was so embarrassing. I tried to concentrate walking to class, but my mind was racing full of thoughts! Who placed the flower? How did this person know the combination to my locker? What kind of person is he or she? Why does the sender want to see me after school? Is this supposedly a good thing or a bad thing?

Suddenly, two certain persons popped into my mind. I froze and felt my cheeks run hot. Oh no, no, no! Don't think that! Why would Mr. Uchiha or Mr. Pein bother sending me a pretty flower for? I'm sure Mr. Uchiha doesn't even have the time to waste for something like that; I'm sure he is a really busy man. Same thing for Mr. Pein. But I wonder if my language arts teacher is aware of this, um, clan engagement. I hope not; that way it would be less awkward for me. Ugh. I don't want to see Mr. Uchiha!

I sighed and walked again, only to have my face collide into someone again. I gasped and quickly jumped back, bowing down. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I apologized.

Unexpectedly, the person who I bumped into wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Bunny! Wah!"

I immediately recognized the person. "M-Mr. Tobi?"

As Mr. Tobi pulled me away, I saw his orange mask covering his face. I blinked at the oddity, however, did not say anything.

"B-Bunny," he sniffled childishly, "Tobi heard about _it._"

Confused about his vague statement, I blinked. "U-Um…"

"About—about _it_!"

…

Mr. Tobi pulled his mask up, revealing his pouting expression—his cheeks were tinted red, which caused me to wonder why he was so flustered. "Bunny's possible engagement with Bunny's teachers," he whispered.

_Oh. Oh no_!

"Y-y-you did?" I cried, shocked.

"Wah! Tobi is sorry! But Tobi knows about it because Tobi and Itachi are related."

How am I supposed to react to that!

"Wah! Tobi doesn't want Bunny to get married!" He then tightened the hug, thus making breathing difficult. I resented blushing, something that I always do, and wished that I could hide somewhere in a corner. Jeez!

"M-Mr. T-Tobi, I, um, think that I-I should be getting t-to class now," I said.

"But then Bunny would be twenty minutes early!" He pouted again. "Can't Tobi hug Bunny more?" Without bothering to hear my response to the overwhelming question, he hugged me anyway. I felt myself sighing from this overly familiar act, as if I have been doing this for decades, and lightly patted my childish P.E teacher on the back. Even though he behaves that of a young boy, I suppose that is one of his cute traits about him. I pressed my lips into a thin line and wondered if this man had even matured from his boyhood stage.

Suddenly, the hug ended when Mr. Tobi grabbed me by the shoulder, drawing me away and asked me, "Is Bunny going to choose the science teacher or the grammar teacher?"

I blinked again, and then taken an immediate interest of how often do the janitors mop the floors. "I-I…To-to be honest, I have n-no idea," I admitted, fiddling with my fingers.

"Tobi thinks this is unfair. Really, really, really, really, really unfair!" he exclaimed. "Tobi thinks that Bunny should hire a lawyer to defend Bunny's rights."

"Wh-Why would I do that?"

"Because Bunny has the right to choose who she loves! It's only right!" Then he gasped. "No, it's justice!"

"I, um, see."

"Bunny thinks that this is unfair too, right?"

"W-well…" That was what Mr. Hidan asked me earlier. When I mentioned how it was my duty to carry out the clan engagement, he grew angry—which was really intense whenever he is angry. I don't know how to answer; Mr. Tobi asked me what _I _thought, not about whether it was my duty or how it would become beneficial to my clan. But I was stuck. Not many asked me what I thought; it was just laid out for me. This was what came to my mind when I spoke with Mr. Hidan and my mind halted. I didn't know what to think about and what to do. Mr. Hidan just talked on and on, and soon my mind began racing again with more troubling thoughts. I sighed and said, "I don't know."

Mr. Tobi looked surprised. "Bunny doesn't know?" he repeated incredulously. Obviously, he was expecting for a yes or no answer and received something different.

I nodded. "I-it's my duty as the next h-heir, s-so that is why I haven't t-turned a-a-away from the marriage," I said. "I never really put any thought whether this was u-unfair or not. At first I thought it was unfair, b-but I believed that I would be too selfish for n-not accepting my responsibilities."

"But Bunny isn't selfish! Bunny is the most unselfish person in the whole wide world! Bunny should be selfish sometimes because Bunny is human, just like Tobi!" Mr. Tobi proclaimed.

"I-I should?"

"Of course! Bunny is just a kid and should have her selfish moments! Bunny shouldn't always be so good."

I found the statement to be illogical, so I shook my head. "I can't. I can't be selfish b-because that is n-not how I should b-b-be. An heiress will eventually become the leader o-of a clan, and will lead her people to the future. I-I cannot be selfish because I should have morality for when I help my c-clan. It would be wrong if I act out on my own desired requirements," I elaborated, my eyebrows furrowing into a crease of my forehead.

"Bunny isn't leader of her clan yet," he insisted.

"No," I murmured, "b-but I will be soon."

Mr. Tobi stared at me, which caused me to blush and look down again. When has he ever looked at me like that? Usually he is often happy-go-lucky, but now…Now I feel somewhat intimidated by his eyes. I don't know why that is, but…I just do. Because of this, my heart is racing and my mind is full of thoughts. It was a familiar sensation with Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Pein, and my other teachers. It's so strange…

"Then…what does Bunny believe?"

I fisted my shirt. "I…b-believe that…" I bit my lower lip and then sighed. "I-I still d-d-don't know, Mr. Tobi. I'm sorry." As I gazed down, I felt a hand on my shoulder emanating warmth, and immediately I felt reassured.

"Tobi believes that Bunny should follow what her hearts tell her to do. That way, Bunny wouldn't be sad." A finger lifted my face so that I would look directly at him. He smiled—a genuine smile. "And that way I wouldn't be sad too." With that, my heart moved to a slower pace so that it would turn back to normal, but in its place was my surprise. My P.E teacher behaved so differently compared to how he would usually act. Right before me was a man, not a boy.

Mr. Tobi gave me one more hug before dashing off without a word. I just stood there and realized that Mr. Tobi didn't use a third-person perspective.

* * *

Mr. Sasori—not wearing his glasses anymore—raised an eyebrow. "You're fifteen minutes early. You don't want to lounge outside of class?"

I shook my head. "U-um, Mr. Sasori, I've been meaning to ask you something," I said.

"Is it about your clan engagement?"

I nodded, not feeling so surprised anymore; my nervousness did not cease nevertheless. "How did you come to know it?"

"Well," he sighed, looking tired as if he already went through the day, "I'm somewhat friends with Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Pein, I suppose. Because of that, they entrusted me with such information."

"A-are they friends with Mr. Tobi and Mr. Hidan a-as well?"

"They confronted you about it, didn't they?"

I could only nod.

My history teacher sighed again. "They were told not to interfere with this. What a bother." He ran his fingers through his red hair. "Some were against the clan engagement because it was, apparently, unfair to a person's rights. It wasn't discretely planned, but I could tell that their notion was to talk to you about it. Such as Mr. Hidan and Tobi who came up to you today."

"I-I see."

"Now did those two come to you all at once or at different time?"

"D-different time. Mr. Hidan t-talked to me on our w-way to school and M-Mr. Tobi confronted me on my way to your class," I said.

"I wonder if you should be prepared for more," Mr. Sasori muttered.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, and then asked, "Wh-what did you think, Mr. Sasori?"

"Personally, I don't care. It's your life, Hyuuga. You choose what you do with it."

"I-I see. U-um, how many teachers kn-know about this?"

Mr. Sasori rubbed his chin in though. "All of your teachers you have this year," he answered calmly. I wanted to hang my head in utter dismay. What Mr. Hidan had said earlier was right—every one of my teachers knew this engagement, but when did they receive the news? Would they behave differently when I'm around? Mr. Hidan didn't seem to change much—though he was irritated more than usual. Mr. Tobi was somewhat usual; I didn't grasp the situation quickly enough, all I knew was that he didn't use a third-person perspective for the first time. Would he do that for now on?

"Would I have to speak to th-them about the clan engagement later?" I asked.

"For what purpose?" Mr. Sasori said. "We just know about it and have small roles relating to that."

I blinked. "R-Roles?" I repeated.

"You would receive further information about the reason of why we know in the future."

"But I thought it was because y-you and the o-others were friends with M-Mr. Uchiha and Pein."

"I think I made a mistake. Friendship to describe the relation between your teachers and myself would be vague; we are more like associates working underneath the same faculty."

"The school?"

My history teacher shook his head. "A different one. But like I said, you would learn more later on." I stifled a frown when I heard that. I didn't want to wait; I wanted to hear it now. But I certainly couldn't say that to my teacher! That would be rude! Even if I had the right to know what reasons that connect to my clan engagement and me, even if I had authority, I didn't have the confidence to speak out my mind. So I nodded in response and decided to be patient for whatever truth to be revealed to me.

"A-are my other teachers your associates as w-well?" I questioned.

"They are."

I felt sheepish suddenly. I was probing him of my own welfare, probably something too blatant and discourteous to do. However, I couldn't help but investigate more by asking another question. "If all my teachers a-are aware of this, then…then would that m-m-mean th-that everyone being my t-teachers is a c-coincidence or purposely done?"

"I can see you're quite a nosy girl, Hyuuga." I tensed and looked down at my feet, but before looking down I saw Mr. Sasori's lips curved slightly upwards.

"I-I-I am so-sorry for prying," I said, my face hot.

"No need to apologize. Considering how this is about you, you do have a right to know. Unfortunately, I cannot give you every single detail; however, what I can do is give you some hints."

I looked up, my eyes widened. "R-really?"

He nodded. "It was purposeful when we were assigned to be your teachers. You might have figured that the principal might have a connection to this since it is the occupation of one to organize the classes for students." True, the principal is the one who did that, but what really seemed bizarre to me was that the _principal _was responsible for this! Then I realized that I never seen or heard about the principal before. Was the principal a man or woman? Was the principal as young as my teachers? Was the principal aware of the clan engagement? Who was the principal really?

"The principal also presented us the profession we have right now," he continued. "It could be that one of your possible fiancé already informed of the clan engagement since only those two knew beforehand, thus leading to our jobs. It could be the faculty we represent of. The principal does share connections with the faculty."

This motivated me to ask another question. "Mr. Sasori, did you choose your job or w-was you job chosen for you?"

"Most of us chose them. Those who were too late to pick were designated to that certain class, based on what was their strongest point. Mr. Hidan wasn't a bright student back then; however, he was excellent on mathematics. Mr. Pein was best at literature, and believe it or not, he was this close of publishing a book when he was a sophomore in high school."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes. Though, for some reason, he wanted to be a history teacher."

"Wh-why are you a history teacher, Mr. S-Sasori?"

"Well, Deidara already chose to be an art teacher, which was what I wanted to be. So I picked history because I thought that best represented ever-lasting art, even though history isn't technically art." Then he raised an eyebrow. "So, how is your art teacher doing? Horribly? Terribly?"

I smiled. "He is r-rather strict o-on how we d-draw and paint, but he doesn't comment a-about explosive a-art that often. Not like the time when w-we drove all the way to Uchiha Corps."

"Ugh. That was terrible," Mr. Sasori groaned. "That ingrate went on and on about his perspective on art when it was obviously _wrong._" Recalling their arguments made me giggle a bit. It was funny listening to the two.

Then I stopped, my smile gone from my face. There was something that I intended on telling Mr. Sasori first. "M-Mr. Sasori," I said, my voice slightly wavering, "when Mr. Hidan and Tobi asked m-me what I thought about the clan engagement, I-I couldn't answer properly. I could only think about h-how I could on-only accept it because—because it is part of my path to my heritage. I…I am now so confused," I said, rubbing my cheek with the sleeve of my shirt. "Honestly, I don't kn-kn-know wh-what to d-d-do. You said that it is my life and I choose what to do with it. D-does that mean I can escape if I disapproved of this marriage?"

Mr. Sasori didn't answer, and I continued, "Mr. Tobi s-said that I should follow what my heart tells me to d-do. I should do s-something that would make m-me happy. I…I think that if I make a commitment to this engagement, t-then I would follow the steps to being a leader of the Hyuuga clan. But it's unfair. N-not for me, b-but for Mr. Uchiha and Mr. P-Pein. I know that t-they don't love me that way and has no choice b-but to f-follow orders. A-and I would feel like a burden when there are other eligible women wh-who are fit to be en-engaged to instead of a girl l-like me." I paused, and then said, "It's not self pity, but I'm stating wh-what is the truth. I'm just some girl and they are men who have obvious talent."

"You still don't know what to believe?"

"N-no…I don't. I-I want to be the leader of my clan, b-but I have to o-overcome this hurdle first."

Mr. Sasori nodded. "I think that you're expressing your limitations. You knew that you were going to ascend to the title of the head of the Hyuuga clan, but did not expect to be opposed with obstacles that make that path difficult. You are young, after all, and the topic of marriage is too soon for you to cope. And having that marriage with your teacher must be overwhelming. What I can say is that what Mr. Tobi told you was, well, great advice. Entrust yourself to do what you think is right. Though finding the answer seems far, eventually you would know what to do." Then my history teacher frowned. "I find it unbelievable for _Tobi_, of all people, had actually said something sensible. For once."

"Mr. Hidan o-offers great advice too," I added.

"I don't believe you," he snorted.

"N-no, really! He does."

Mr. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Hyuuga."

I smiled. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Sasori."

He paused, and then nodded. "Well, your welcome," he said. "You know, I have come to notice that you spoke quite a lot today. Are you in a good mood?"

"H-heh? O-oh, n-n-no! I, well, just wanted to talk t-to you about this considering that I n-needed help…"

"I see." Mr. Sasori smiled. "That's good."

* * *

When history class was over, I exited out of the class and met Tenten. For some reason, she appeared to be more chipper than before.

"Yo, Hinata!" she greeted.

"H-Hello, Tenten."

"Guess what!"

"Um, what?"

"No, you have to guess!"

"Oh, okay. You aced your test."

"I wish," she snorted. "But that's not it."

"I give up. T-tell me."

"Okay, so you know about how I don't like my history teacher, right?"

"No, not really. I d-don't even know who you have for history."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I have Miss Oopa. You probably don't know her, but it doesn't matter since she retired! You won't be having her when you're in junior year."

"Why is she so b-bad?"

"She is a cranky old woman who isn't even married. I think she's a bit delusional, but whatever." Tenten shrugged. "Anyway, they replaced her for this pretty lady. At first, I was a little intimidated by her because her hair is dyed _blue. _Not highlighted, but dyed entirely blue."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Surprising, right? Well, I thought that this lady would be some other nut job, but it turns out that she is really smart. She even makes history interesting than boring. But what was really annoying was when the boys kept staring at her," she laughed.

"Oh no," I giggled.

"Yeah, but the thing that makes Miss Konan great is that she doesn't give crap of what people thinks of her. She just goes with the flow."


	16. It's The Bubbling Anticipation

At this, I parroted, "Miss Konan?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

For some reason, I was receiving a bad vibe.

I shook my head. "A-ah, is that s-so?" I murmured.

"You know, I've come to realize that this school has a lot of young teachers, not including Mr. Maito—he may be an extreme aspirant, but that doesn't exactly warrant him to be youthful."

I smiled, and then giggled behind my hand. "He's funny," I said.

"Total nutcase, but yeah, funny," Tenten agreed.

Kind of like…like Mr. Tobi, pardoning his overly childish attitude, but even so his immaturity reveals some of his charms. And I suppose that if it weren't for his upbeat personality then I'm sure this school would never have this amount of energy and spirit. After all, many students here admire Mr. Tobi, whether they have him as a teacher or not. And even if Mr. Maito isn't exactly well-liked, the affects would surely be reduced without his strident presence.

Loud, childish, exasperating…

I'm starting to understand why Mr. Deidara is so cruel to Mr. Tobi…

"You've looked better-off than ever, Hinney."

I blinked. "O-oh, morning, Ino, Sakura," I greeted the two.

"I've noticed that too, and it was ever since you walked out of Mr. Sasori's class," Tenten commented, rubbing her chin like a detective.

"Ach. Did Naruto suddenly transferred into your history class?" Sakura snorted.

I wish.

"N-no, and what do you mean I s-seem h-happier?" I asked.

"Well, you got this chipper aura about you, and plus you were grinning," Tenten said. "It was like you got kissed by a superstar or something like that."

"If that actually happened, I'll freak!" Ino giggled hysterically. "But, of course, they would have to be evaluated by me to see if they are even worthy enough to date Hin-babe here."

"Ino," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Maybe she finally realized that Mr. Sasori is hot," Sakura said slyly, grinning.

"Sakura!" I protested, and I blushed when my voice came out to be whining. Since when did I whine?

Aside from the…the discomforting deduction, Sakura has got the right idea. It was because of Mr. Sasori. He, generally, calmed me out of my anguish concerning of this clan engagement. I know that I still have to be conscious of it; however, I figured it wouldn't do much if I'm that hysterical about it. I just have to let life take its course and show me which path I have to take: Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Pein, or luckily something else.

After our morning discussion, I saw a new light of Mr. Sasori. I think I might consider him to be my favorite teacher—he did help me out a lot, and he was incredibly considerate of my situation.

I thought that I could pull this through, not be nervous all day even when seeing my possible fiancés' faces.

I was wrong.

Class with Mr. Uchiha suddenly gave me a chilling sensation, as if something wasn't right. I had my head kept down until I reached my desk, and when I forced myself to look at the board my gaze met with my science teacher's. He was staring at me, I realized, and as I began to register this to my brain he turned away and commenced today's lesson.

I didn't have the moment to feel embarrassed—my mind was whizzing through with questions.

It…certainly was different with Mr. Pein. I did feel awfully unsettled just like in Mr. Uchiha's classroom however the complication was different. I wasn't anxious regarding to Mr. Pein's attention on me or have a strong of inquiries of the sort. No. When I entered my language arts class, I saw the auburn-haired man talk with a blue-haired woman—Miss Konan, I'm sure—by his desk. The students whispered to one another, exchanging their theories of the two adults' relationship—the most common one was that they were dating.

At that time, Mr. Pein and this woman seemed to be rather animated in their conversation (in the most Pein-ish way as possible) and made out some chuckles here and smirks there. Almost immediately, I was convinced that they were indeed lovers, but how could that be? I mean, they could be friends for all I know, but they appeared to be so happy with one another, so satisfied as if nothing in the world could tear them apart.

My first thought: Is he _trying_ to get me jealous?

My second thought: Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just think that?

Math with Mr. Hidan was weird too. During his lectures, Mr. Tobi barged in along with his vociferous salutations. Mr. Hidan shot a glare at the other man and demanded the reason for his intrusion, and once Mr. Tobi finished whispering in Mr. Hidan's ear, Mr. Hidan's temper sedated, or rather, replaced with pure bewilderment. I was just as confused as every other student in that class, but my confusion didn't rise like the rest when Mr. Tobi grinned at my way and exclaimed, "Hi, Bunny!"

I tried making myself as small as possible while returning him with a wave.

Luckily, he was content with that and exited the room.

When I entered art class, I walked to my seat and nearly tripped in air if it wasn't for Mr. Deidara.

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into his chest, his other hand snaking around my waist for support. When I looked up, something that I regretted immediately, I flushed hotly. Mr. Deidara, a much more mature version of Naruto with its unique touches, looked down at me with his blue eyes. A smirk was apparent on his face, and I felt my face go hotter than before.

Cursed.

"Better be careful, Bunny, un. I won't always be around, you know," he chuckled in my ear.

"Y-yes, well, thank you, Mr. D-Deidara," I quickly said, pushing away and resisting the urge to scratch my ear uncontrollably.

I rushed to my seat, and managed to slip again. Luckily for me, Mr. Deidara was somewhere…further, so I wouldn't have to put up with his teasing again. And luckily again, Mr. Zetsu was there to grab a hold of the back of my shirt just before my face would make hard contact with my desk. But sadly for me, Mr. Zetsu was a little…intimidating, and it didn't help when he crossed my personal space.

"Thank you," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome," he replied monotonously.

For some reason, Mr. Zetsu reminds me of Mr. Uchiha...

After the bell had ringed, Kiba skidded into his seat next to me, almost colliding into me and causing me to tip over. Is today my special bad day or something? Maybe it's just this class.

"And I'm not late," Kiba said, grinning widely. "Nice!"

"But you almost were, Inuzuka," Mr. Deidara warned.

"Right, sir."

I hid a grin, but it couldn't be helped once Kiba faced me with a full-blown one. He had cheered up vastly ever since Akamaru didn't have cancer—just ate expired chicken. It would have been funny if Kiba's dog didn't become greatly ill, but at least he's going to be fine. And besides, a solemn expression doesn't fit Kiba; a proud one does.

Today's project was to sculpt a figurine that Mr. Deidara will assign us. Kiba was not thrilled by this at all, especially when he was given a ballerina to copy. I heard him mutter about how he should get something simpler or at least a dog for him to do. I felt sorry for Kiba, but there's nothing that I can do. We are not allowed to trade.

When it was my turn to receive my model, I stood up and walked towards Mr. Deidara, trying to be very careful not to slip again. And I did it!

"Here ya go, Bunny. I saved this one just for you," he whispered to me, winking.

I pressed my lips into a line and nodded. I looked down at the object that was now in my hold, and ironically enough, it was a rabbit.

Oh dear…

Kiba leaned to my side, asking me what I got.

"A…rabbit," I answered, almost saying "bunny" instead.

"Hey, isn't that what the teacher calls you?" Kiba scrunched his nose.

I think my blood went cold. "Y-yes."

He frowned. "And he gave you a rabbit sculpture…Hmm, you don't think he has hots for you, do you?"

I shook my head. "T-That would b-b-be absurd, Kiba. Wh-why would h-he like someone wh-who is years younger than h-him?" And why would he bother liking me anyway?

"I don't know, but it seems pretty suspicious to me."

I sighed and began sculpting my…rabbit.

And to think that was bad enough, this would be considered ten times as worse.

I accidentally rammed into Gaara, the Gaara who wasn't the Gaara who I had a pleasant conversation before. No. It was the Gaara who suddenly became incredibly intimidating and behaved as if we had never met before. Ever. That or he saw me as a pest that deserved to die with a mallet.

I wonder again why he seems to not like me.

"Hyuuga," he said in his grave voice, "watch where you're going."

I couldn't form words; I was, well, frozen in his green-eyed stare.

He walked around me, and I barely heard him mutter, "This is going to happen twice as much, I swear."

That rendered me to puzzlement.

Later, Mr. Hidan pulled me away from my P.E class, in which I was rather grateful for. But the absurd thing was that…he was avoiding making eye-contact and—I think my eyes were playing with me, but I'm not sure—his cheeks were red. It wasn't a radiant hue that made you wonder if he had a fever, but it was a light one that can be barely noticed unless one were to be really close to notice it.

And that's how close I was.

Mr. Hidan. Blushing.

Seriously?

No, it could be a…a sunburn or something. Yeah, and he immediately got it from…his…sudden trip to…the Bahamas. Definitely.

I was shocked by the redness to his cheeks that I wasn't blushing regarding to the proximity of the distance between us. It was that surprising.

"S-so," he started. "Uh, um…"

Somehow, his nervousness was making _me_ nervous. "Y-yes, Mr. Hidan?"

"I-I, uh, well…"

I rubbed my arm.

This is too weird.

"You know what," he finally said, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Good day, Hyuuga." And off he went.

I stared at where his spot was before.

So I guess this means I have to go back to P.E, huh?

Shaking my head, I returned to my class. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Mr. Deidara was…more…more…more _amiable_ than ever (teasing, intruding my personal space, winking, giving me a _rabbit _for my project).

Mr. Pein was out of his usual unsociable self and traded his intelligible position with a friendly one when Miss Konan was here—and she was extraordinarily beautiful, I can see why the change in character. I mean, any man would do it just to make the lady stay longer.

Mr. Uchiha…well, there isn't much to differentiate from him now to him before. It was just his prior staring that unnerved me.

Mr. Hidan blushing was incredible. I'll never forget the day…

And lastly, Mr. Tobi—he was definitely strange. For the longest time, he had not set foot upon Mr. Deidara's class, or called out for him in the hallways. He didn't jump on people or cry or laugh boisterously. He behaved a bit more mature than his regular self, and that was surprising. Sometimes he would be immature, but it was not the same. And after whispering something to Mr. Hidan, he didn't appear giddy or edgy even when he gave a secret, or so I believed it was. Mr. Tobi just…grew up in that instant. I wonder if it had anything to do with our conversation previously—he was his normal self that time.

I sighed and retrieved my items from my locker. P.E had finally ended. I glanced at the rose that was in my locker, tucked it into my pocket, and apologized to my friends for not being able to accompany them with after-school shopping. I then made my way to the back of the school where this mystery person was.

I had a hunch that it was Gaara. We _have _been running into each other quite a lot, much to my displeasure. Not that Gaara is so bad…well, actually he is. I should be furious at him for ignoring me in school, never acknowledging me, but I suppose that a startling occurrence triggered him to be that way—probably Temari's departure. In addition to that, I don't even have the guts to speak against him. His hard stare already made me freeze with shock.

Furthermore, he did say that our encountering would happen more and more often.

I stopped on my tracks.

Just around that corner would be the person who broke into my locker (how is what I want to know) and placed a rose inside. I fingered the small bulge that formed in my pocket from the stem of the flower. The head was sticking out, as if I clipped on a hair accessory to my jeans.

Well, here goes nothing, Gaara, if it really was you who did it.

I stepped forward.

**

* * *

**

**NOTIFICATION: **Aah, yes, yes. This is a terribly short fic, or so I think. Usually, I make my chapters up to 3000 to 6000 words. Having only about 2000 words is when I must apologize for that. Furthermore, I want to apologize about my delay in updating as well. I had this major writer's block and even forced myself to write a chapter, but nothing came out, so I tried making other stories. If you went to my profile, you would see that I made stories to Eyeshield 21 (awesome manga—and I suppose the anime too—by the way) so I could disregard the trouble, hoping that I would eventually have an idea. And it worked!

**So what we have just learned: **Hinata's day has gone from okay to great to weird to weirder. She is somewhat weary about the situation where her father married her off to two different families, so that is why she isn't blushing like mad or behaving too shyly. This calmed her spirit, I think. Anyway, Mr. Sasori seems to be unchanged despite circumstances—well, if you don't count his helpfulness in the previous chapter. And as for Mr. Hoshigaki and Mr. Zetsu? They're oddballs from the beginning of time! And just who is this mystery person? Stay tune to find out!


	17. Green With Envy, Red With Gluttony

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto. DUR.

**NOTE: **HAVE FUN READING!

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"On Tobi's right stands one of Tobi's bestest most best best cousins ever, Itachi!" Mr. Tobi vigorously waved at Mr. Uchiha's direction, who was reading a novel, completely disregarding everything around him. "And on Tobi's left stands one of Tobi's bestest most best best friends ever, Pein!" Then, Mr. Tobi shifted his wave at Mr. Hidan, who had the label 'PEIN' strewn on the chest of his costume, and making it obvious that he did not want to be here. The blush was apparent too.

"Bwuahahahaha!" cried Mr. Deidara and Mr. Hoshigaki, who were rolling on their backs and holding their sides. I glanced at Mr. Kakuzu and saw that he was no different—even though he wasn't guffawing obnoxiously, his head hung and his hand covered his mouth piece and his shoulders were violently shaking. Mr. Zetsu and Mr. Sasori were quietly conversing with one another while casting (definitely amused) looks down at the competitors.

Temari was chomping on popcorn.

I was sitting next to her, wearing a toga.

Mr. Uchiha was wearing a lion costume and Mr. Hidan was wearing a tiger costume.

* * *

_Two weeks before_

My eyes went wide as I let out a gasp. "Temari!"

"Hinata!" The older girl grinned as she and I raced at each other, accidentally colliding and falling down. We looked up and laughed until we could no longer feel our guts. She wiped a tear. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." I smiled, laying my arms limply by my sides and propping my chin on the grass. "Y-you look so mature!"

"Hinata, are you calling me old?" she scoffed teasingly.

I laughed. "No! No! You look like a pretty lady, Temari."

"You are so much nicer than Ino and Sakura," she sniffed, turning over so that her back is on the ground. "They would chirp a 'oh, that's obviously a yes!' to that."

I laughed again before asking. "Were you the one who gave me this?" I pulled out the rose to show her.

"Yup. Used my legit skills to decode your locker and threw that baby in there. Surprised to see me?"

"O-of course I was! I didn't think that you would come back for weeks!"

"Well, here I am. By the way, how's Gaara doing? Last time I heard, he's a moody punk."

"D-do you want m-me to come frank or…?"

"No, just be as evasive as possible." She waved dismissively.

"W-well, he o-open doors fo-for girls, he says his 'please' and 'thank you's, h-he's a vivid student, a-a-and he talks fr-frequently."

"Is his binder decorated with rainbows ad unicorns?"

I paused to think, and then answered, "Only with sparkles."

"Hot damn!" She immediately sat up. "What does that boy think he's doing being all anti-social? Hey, did he even make small talk with you?"

"Only about y-your arrival."

"Double hot damn!" She twisted her nose at the sky. "And Kankuro?"

"We b-barely run into e-each other," I replied.

"Probably hanging out with his dolly friends again," Temari snorted. I wasn't sure whether she was referring to her brother's actual friends or his puppets. Kankuro does spend lots of time working on his puppets.

I smiled again. I can't believe she's here! And immediately, the weariness I had before were lifted from my shoulders. Yes, it was unnerving how Mr. Deidara was being oddly friendly with me, how Mr. Uchiha was staring at me, how Mr. Tobi was behaving differently from usual, and how Mr. Hidan was _blushing_. And I do suppose that I was disturbed how Mr. Pein was being social with the new teacher, Miss Konan (not that I was jealous or anything.) But that all changed now that I had my old friend back. From my day that was becoming weird, it is ending to be not so bad.

I do hope so.

On our way to my locker, Ino and Sakura met us along the way, and they were thrilled to see her. We talked about many things, such as how is it like being a college student (Temari said that the professors were despicable), how are things in high school now that Temari is gone, how I'm trying to be outgoing (in which I don't see any progression for me…), and, of course, boys—it was topic that cannot be evaded between a group of girls. And when it comes to boys, it comes with Sasuke…and Naruto.

"Eh?" Temari blinked, surprised. "You still haven't talked to him yet?"

I blushed and looked down. "N-no, not r-really."

"That's probably the reason why you want to be more confident, right Hinney?" Ino said, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Well don't you worry! Billboard-brow and I will do anything we can to spice you up!"

Once Ino and Sakura walked to the other direction, Temari followed me home. She must have noticed that there was something wrong with me because she asked in a concerned tone, "Hinata, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I assured her, though I knew that I didn't sound sure.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's about Naruto, isn't it?"

"…Yes," I admitted solemnly.

"Well, since I'm here, you might at as well confess. You know you can't hide anything from me." At that said, she smirked.

I smiled. "I-I suppose. U-um, it's just that…it's b-been years s-since I started li-liking him, and I still haven't mustered the courage t-to talk to him." I then sighed, feeling like an idiot for never taking the chance.

"Is he still chasing after Sakura?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, that guy sure is persistent, but at least he's doing something, even if it can be annoying, but I guess that's how his personality works." Temari patted my head. "As for you, you just need the time to overcome your shyness, nothing to rush about."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"And besides!" she chirped. "There are plenty fish in the sea, as they always say."

We shared a laugh as I opened the door to my house. Hanabi was the one who came home first, so as expected, she ran to the doorway and had a look of surprise when she saw Temari. "Temari," she said, "you're back!"

"I sure am. Say, where's that stingy cousin of yours? I wanna see if he still has a stick latched up in his—"

"T-Temari!" I cut her off.

"Right, right. Language. Got it."

Hanabi rocked onto the balls of her feet, having an expression of apprehension now. I grew worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She waved it off. "Erm, about my stingy cousin? Yeah, uh, he's being unnecessarily stingy with some guests, but don't you mind him or the strangers—I mean, guests. Come on in. You want pink lemonade?"

Temari took off her jacket. "What's with lemonade being pink?"

"Pink lemons?"

"That's impossible."

I pursed my lips and cast a glance upstairs, where different voices were coming from. "Hanabi, what do you mean by strangers?"

My younger sister licked her lips and said, "Can I talk to you in private?"

I nodded and apologized to Temari, who was giving me a look of confusion. Then turning to Hanabi, we went to the living room, leaving my friend behind in the kitchen. "What is it?" I asked again.

"Your teachers came," she said. "They're currently up in Dad's office, discussing with Dad and Neji."

My eyes went wide. "M-my teachers? H-h-here?"

Insert mental turmoil. Why? From going through an entire day of having teachers being so out of place, now they have to barge into my house and talk with—with—with my father and _Neji_! (I don't even want to know the trouble that he's stirring up.) And I was _not_ in the mood in seeing them. Mr. Deidara and Mr. Pein especially. Mr. Deidara was bringing shivers up my spine, which made me very uncomfortable, but I'm not sure why I didn't want to see Mr. Pein. Did his friendly conversation with Miss Konan really make me that upset? That my classmates' theories of the two being lovers unnerve me? And if so, why?

A thought crossed my mind: He's cheating on our engagement.

Oh, now that's just ridiculous! I have no right to be upset about it! I mean, the engagement was practically forced onto him, so it shouldn't be surprising that he has no interest in me, not to mention that his fiancée is a high school girl. And if he already has a lover, is should be fine with that. He…shouldn't be restricted to love other women. Regardless, it was unsettling. I just…didn't like seeing Mr. Pein with that woman, I realized.

She nodded. "And you probably already know what they're discussing."

"M-my engagement?"

"Yup. Though it's weird because it should only concern the Uchiha's and the Pein's—what's with these other guys?"

Then I remembered when Mr. Sasori and Mr. Deidara taking me to Mr. Uchiha's father's workplace. Those two were friends of Mr. Uchiha, right? And so was Mr. Hoshigaki, definitely, and I had a feeling that Mr. Hidan had something to do with this as well. He was in friendly terms with Mr. Pein. And Mr. Tobi, no doubt about it, was related. So all in all…that was all of my teachers. All of them. However, I wasn't sure about Mr. Zetsu. Hopefully he wasn't part of this.

But why did they have to be a part of this? What position did they have concerning about the clan engagement? Mr. Tobi told me that Mr. Uchiha and he were related (I'm not sure how they were, but I noticed their similar physical traits, so it was undeniable that they were related), and hence as to why Mr. Tobi was connected. Perhaps the teachers were there to be supporters, to cheer on Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Pein. They were their friends, right? So…So it was the nice thing for them to do such. And I was the one who they might get married with, so that's why they're at my house. Right?

If that's so, why doesn't this make any sense! Uwah! Why _me_!

I then remembered my conversation with Mr. Sasori. For goodness sakes, how could I forgotten about that? Mr. Sasori (probably my new favorite teacher) had explained to me that they all had roles relating to the clan engagement. They don't really hold a friendship, but rather are associates working under the same faculty.

_"It was purposeful when we were assigned to be your teachers. You might have figured that the principal might have a connection to this since it is the occupation of one to organize the classes for students. The principal also presented us the profession we have right now. It could be that one of your possible fiancé already informed of the clan engagement since only those two knew beforehand, thus leading to our jobs. It could be the faculty we represent of. The principal does share connections with the faculty."_

That was what Mr. Sasori had said. I don't see the ties, honestly. This faculty, the clan engagement, my teachers having the knowledge of it—it's beginning to sound like a mystery novel! And now I'm dreadfully confused. I thought that the talk with my history teacher had helped me, but instead it had a reverse effect: I'm in need of answers!

"Th-they're probably friends with M-Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Pein," I told her, trying not to have a breakdown.

"Hmm, I guess that you're right." Hanabi rubbed her chin. "But there was one who was exceedingly chipper, asking for you," she said askance.

"U-um."

"Hinata, you're not cheating on your fiancés, are you?"

"What! No!" I shook my head. "W-was th-this man calling me…B-Bunny?"

"Yeah, he was."

"A-and was he we-wearing an orange mask…?"

"Yeah…he was."

"Th-that was Mr. Tobi."

She stopped eyeing me suspiciously and blinked. "Say, isn't he the teacher who's the weird one?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Poor you."

Yes. Poor me.

"It's kind of funny because he said, 'Hey, did you know that your sister's nickname is Bunny? Wanna know why? Because she looks like a bunny!' And Neji kept shooting him this scary glare, but the man didn't even notice," Hanabi snorted.

I found myself sighing. Frankly, I thought Mr. Tobi's childishness was becoming out of hand. I wonder how his students put up with him, but then again, they all love him. Especially Ino. But…that's rather strange. At school, wasn't he becoming more mature? As I observed previously, he didn't annoy Mr. Deidara, didn't cry out obnoxiously, or anything so Mr. Tobi-like. So…so why be back in character now?

Shaking my head, I asked Hanabi, "How long have they been here?"

"Not long. Some minutes before you showed up. I think it's because they all rode in these shiny sports cars."

I blinked. "Sports cars? B-but I didn't see any parked in the neighborhood."

"That's because the neighborhood would throw a fit. Dad let them park in our garage."

I sighed again, rubbing my temple. "I hope Neji won't do anything drastic."

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "With the knowledge that you're engaged to your teachers, he's gone beserk."

"Hinata, you're _what_?"

Hanabi and I jumped back with a cry, finding Temari behind us, her eyes widened. She asked again, "Hinata, you're what to what?"

I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Really, when your best friend hears something bizarre and it mentions your name, engage, and teachers, then it all sums up into one big mess! I was hoping that Temari was taking this as a misunderstanding because, well, there's no way that she had heard all that clearly, right? And there is absolutely no way that she would believe that I am in a marriage agreement with a teacher because that is all too absurd. Right?

…

Oh! Who am I kidding? She knows! She knows! Temari knows that I'm engaged to my teachers (would she be convinced with the plural?) and then she'll be horrified and then she'll be disgusted and then she'll be weirded out and then she'll stop being my friend! For life! Who would want to be friends with a girl who is going to get married to a teacher? Wait a minute—what if she tells Ino and Sakura? My life would be over!

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Hinata, are you okay? You look really pale."

"Never better," I breathed.

"She's hyperventilating because you heard that Hinata's dad is in rage with her teachers, which is embarrassing for her," Hanabi lied smoothly.

I would have cried out with utter joy if it wasn't so conspicuous.

"Hinata's dad?" Temari reiterated.

"G-guess what? I'm not actually Hinata's sister!" Hanabi exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Temari kept her cool gaze on her.

"I don't like her skeptical stare, big sister," Hanabi whimpered to me.

"Plus, I've seen your birth certificates," Temari pointed out.

"Dang it. Why were we so bored at that we bothered showing you those two years ago?"

"Uh huh. Now tell me what's going on."

I feel faint. And I'm hyperventilating again.

"Temari, you're causing my sister to die. Help!" I heard Hanabi cry out.

"O-okay! Okay!" I felt hands on my shoulders. "Hinata, breathe in and out slowly. In. Out. In. Out." I did as told and eventually I had calmed down. "Hey, I should be a medic as part-time."

"I need to sit down," I wheezed. Temari helped me to the couch and I collapsed onto it, trying to steady my breathing again.

"Say, when was the last time Hinata was hyperventilating like this?" she asked Hanabi.

"Last year when _Naruto_ suddenly came up right into her face," Hanabi laughed.

"Oh yeah," Temari chuckled.

"It's not funny," I groaned.

"Correction. Yes it is." Then the older girl plopped her hands on her waist and looked at me seriously. "I want to know what's going on."

"C-can we a-avoid this and go d-drink some p-p-pink lemonade?" I squeaked.

"Hinata."

"B-b-but I don't w-want to talk about it!"

Suddenly, there was a banging noise, like a door being slammed open. There was an exclamation, "Jeez! Neji is so mean to Tobi!" And coming down the stairs was none other than Mr. Tobi.

"Bunny!" he cried, waving vigorously at me.

I bit my lower lip.

"M-Mr. Sasori?" I heard Temari gasp.

"Hey…aren't you Temari from last year?" I heard Mr. Sasori say.

"Tobi, un! Don't just runaway!" I heard Mr. Deidara growl.

"Oh look, Hinata's here," I heard Mr. Hoshigaki say.

"Hn," I heard Mr. Uchiha say.

"Looks like this discussion would be simpler now that Hinata's here," I heard Mr. Pein say.

"Huh? The other Hyuuga's here?" I heard Mr. Hidan say.

"Hehe, why are you blushing, Hidan?" I heard Mr. Hoshigaki snicker.

"I-I'm not! Shut the fuck up!" I heard Mr. Hidan sputter.

That was the last thing I heard until I fainted.

* * *

_"I think that you're expressing your limitations. You knew that you were going to ascend to the title of the head of the Hyuuga clan, but did not expect to be opposed with obstacles that make that path difficult. You are young, after all, and the topic of marriage is too soon for you to cope. And having that marriage with your teacher must be overwhelming. What I can say is that what Mr. Tobi told you was, well, great advice. Entrust yourself to do what you think is right. Though finding the answer seems far, eventually you would know what to do."_

I remembered Mr. Sasori telling me this. His words gave me courage, hope, motivation. I was grateful for his encouragement and felt as if I could do anything. This reminded me of when Naruto was standing up for me, telling me to "believe it!" And that's how I've come to fall in love with him. But in my mind, I couldn't see Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who I yearned to be with for years. No. I only saw Mr. Sasori.

Mr. Sasori was in my mind.

It was all too strange. It wasn't that he and I were exactly on friendly terms. It was more like a student and teacher relationship, like how it should be. I'm not engaged to him. He doesn't call me Bunny. I had never seen him other than my history teacher. He had never seen me other than a student. And yet he is all that I see. Not Naruto, not Mr. Uchiha, and not Mr. Pein. Just Mr. Sasori.

When I woke up, I was stunned to see Mr. Uchiha. For some reason, I was expecting to see Mr. Sasori.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked me.

"Y-yes," I croaked, my throat dry.

I was on the couch. A blanket was over me. It was dark—late evening, I assumed. Mr. Uchiha was sitting at one end of the couch. I slowly registered this before my science teacher handed me a glass of water.

"Th-thank you," I said, accepting the glass. As I brought it to my lips, I realized how thirsty I was, and greedily gulped down the water.

"Is Temari Sabaku a friend of yours?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"I hope that you wouldn't mind, but we told her about the clan engagement." His voice was deep and gentle, like a lullaby.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Sh-she was b-bound to find out anyway," I murmured.

"Is that so." I felt the couch shift, then seeing that Mr. Uchiha had moved closer to me. "Your hair defies gravity after you sleep," he chuckled, lifting a strand of my hair.

"It d-does that," I agreed.

"Are you still tired? Do you want to sleep more?"

"I-I'm a little t-tired."

"Lie down and try to sleep more."

"Mr. Uchiha?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Wh-where did everyone e-else go?"

He paused. "They went home, Hinata."

That was the first time he had ever called me that. Just by my first name. It sounded nice. It sounded right. "Wh-what are you d-doing here, then?"

"I still have to talk to your father."

"Oh."

He smiled, and I found it to be beautiful on him. I no longer felt an icy atmosphere that I usually was tensed by whenever Mr. Uchiha was around. It was as if that coldness had melted away, only to be replaced with a warm, welcoming sensation. When he placed his hand by my cheek, his fingertips tickling my skin, I almost sighed contently and stifled the urge to indulge in his embrace.

"Go to sleep," he told me, kissing my hair and my forehead.

"Okay," I yawned.

After hearing him chuckle one last time, he tucked me in. I heard his footsteps climbing up the stairs. Soon my eyelids grew heavy and I drifted into pleasant slumber.

That's when my eyes shot open and I internally screamed bloody murder.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Mr. Uchiha just kissed me!

I didn't sit upright, but I wanted to. I wanted to gasp and call Temari and cry out what just happened. Actually, I wanted to jump into a river and wake up from this dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. All too real for my liking. I was panicking.

And just when everything was going downhill, it just went deeper and crashed into hell.

Why am I thinking about Mr. Pein now! Why can't I just stop thinking about him and Miss Konan! So what if they love each other? They can get married for all I care! Yeah, so what if they're destined to be together and Mr. Pein would forget about me? I was never part of his life anyway!

Sadly, my mind kept moving and moving and moving. From Mr. Uchiha to Mr. Pein and onto Mr. Sasori, I thought that I was going to have another hyperventilation attack. Yes, I admit, I loved it when Mr. Sasori had spoken to me, and even revealed his rare smiles! And when Mr. Uchiha leaned in and caressed me, it was as if I was soaring high to heaven. And I _hated_ seeing Mr. Pein with another woman. He was _my_ fiancé, not hers!

_"Hinata Hyuga?"_

_My eyes widened, I was staring at the desk at the whole time. I was listening carefully for my name. I cautiously looked up. I nearly gasped in surprise, the teacher was absolutely stunning. He had pale skin with high cheekbones, his eyes were sharp and unreadable, and he had messy red hair. Every single face detail was perfect. Seriously, they let him become a teacher? But somehow I didn't find him all that attractive. I noticed that every single girl was staring at him with large hearts in their eyes. I looked at him straightly in the eye and said "Here."_

Okay, so now Mr. Sasori is more on my mind.

I clutched my hair and squeezed my eyes tight. There was no way that I was in love with Mr. Sasori. And my two fiancé candidates? I…I just don't know! Mr. Pein just confuses me with his obvious fondness of Miss Konan, and Mr. Uchiha confuses me even more with that kiss he planted on my head!

A moment of mental turmoil and I soon fell asleep.

If only it would stay that way, that time of sleep. No worries, no teachers, no love situations. Just pure lazy bliss. And none of this ridiculous Love Love Olympics that was set up by Mr. Tobi, but that'll be discovered two weeks afterwards.

**

* * *

**

**Smiles says:** I'm no good at comedy anymore! Well, sometimes it comes to me, but I think I'm leaning more onto the drama side. Sigh. Whatever. The chapter's summary is that Temari discovers about Hinata's secret and that Hinata's feelings are messed up because of three teachers. And what will happen after two weeks? What's this Love Love Olympics that Hinata is talking about? Stay tuned to find out!

**P.S: **Just to help me out—Pein, Deidara, Hidan, or Sasori? Yeah, I left out Itachi and Tobi on purpose, but only for a good reason.


	18. Blast From The Past part 1

**Smiles says:** It's time for a blast to the past, folks. And a bit of Hinata's psychological hysteria. I don't know why, but I like making my characters go crazy.

**And also:** I didn't mean that I would leave ItaHina and TobiHina out! The story might end up having them as the official couple, I assure you. Or maybe she would end with Deidara, or Sasori, or Hidan, or Pein, or… You get the idea. Maaan, you folks really like Itachi and Pein and Hidan, huh? What about _Sasori_?

**BY THE WAY:** This has a more dramatic factor, so I have to put out humor for a while. If you can find the funniness in this chapter, I give you my salutations and a salute.

* * *

When I was a little girl, like about four or five-years-old, my mother was still alive. I didn't know how she died (Father never told me), but what I do know is that it was either because she had died after giving birth to Hanabi or because of an illness. When my mother was alive, I remember the times being with her. She was kind and gentle and smelled like vanilla (lavender occasionally). And regardless of her typical motherly traits, she was unique in a way; aside from her artistic side (she loved to paint and draw), she was abnormally caring—that's what I saw her as unique.

It wasn't that her being caring was a bad thing, but like I mentioned before, it was, well, abnormal. Just by a tad, I suppose. Whenever she saw a box of poor kittens, her heart would melt at the sight and spend the rest of the day looking for an animal shelter that would provide the litter a nice home—and it _has_ to be nice, not the kind that was dirty and let the animals starve. And she would be mindset on that, as in she would be determined to help the kittens and completely forget what she had to do before. I would know—Mother forgot to pick me up from daycare a couple times before.

It wasn't just homeless cats, but homeless dogs, homeless parakeets, homeless men, homeless women, and homeless furniture as well. Father would, as I recalled, sigh and shake his head at his wife's forgetfulness and bringing in unwanted guests—well, it was unwanted for him. As for me, I didn't mind—I thought that since Mother was doing this it always had a good reason (and I liked the new furniture). However, the best visitors were two—no, three boys who were brought into my home.

I didn't know why Mother brought them here, but I had a vague idea that it was because they were abandoned by their parents. I don't remember how _exactly_ they looked like, of course, I was quite young at the time, but there was a memory of a pouty face, a mischievous face, and a friendly face—the distinctive expressions that I had seen on the boy's faces. I also recall them being some amount of years older than me, like about five to six years. Maybe four?

My father at that time was not pleased by this and demanded something about the boys leaving, but with my mother's persuading, he relented. Funny thing was that Father was sulking when he lost (he was staring absently out the window with a downcast expression—amazingly, I remember that too). It was a stormy night at that time and the new arrivals were cold and hungry. After being warmed and holding their full stomachs, Mother ushered them to bed.

The days had passed and they were still staying at our home. I being a shy child tried to avoid the strangers, but with the mischievous one and the friendly one so keen on befriending me, I eventually grew to enjoy their company nevertheless. Even the scary boy, the one who was fond of pouting and making a fuss out of everything, had a bond with me. But my favorite one had to be the friendly boy. He was so sweet, just like Mother, and I loved his reddish-orange hair—it was a wonderful shade in my eyes.

Then those three boys had left. And then there was that time when my mother had died.

Neji entered my life somewhere in that line. Along with Hanabi? I can hardly commit it to memory.

When I was six—maybe seven?—Father made me meet the sons of his friend. One was my age and the other was older than me—by some years, like those boys Mother had brought before. Like last time, I avoided the strangers, and in return they avoided me. They were nothing like them—in fact, they were cold in a way, especially the older brother. However, with the two fathers' constant pressuring, we forced ourselves to be social, and frankly, we hated it.

I thought that the older brother pushed himself to be more amiable with me because he began a train of visits and gifts, and later inviting me to do something, such as a trip to the zoo. Then it seemed that he was genuinely trying to be nice without his father's consult. His younger brother, on the other hand, was really rude. He was very much irked whenever he saw me with his brother (it was obvious that he idolized him).

After two years of brief visiting and hanging out, it was as if they vanished. I never saw them after that.

There was one last memory that I carry that was outside of my typical life: I encountered the pouty, the mischievous, and the friendly boys. It was a few days after I have last seen the two brothers. When I met the three boys upon coincidence, I hardly recognized them. It was until one of them exclaimed, "Hey, it's Hinata!" And immediately, I knew them. We talked and talked, laughed and laughed, and whereas they tried teasing me I laughed some more. It was as if they had never left. When they came home with me, Father enveloped them a hug, in which was returned. Afterwards, when they left, they never came back. I didn't even see them at the place where we met again. They were gone too.

I wasn't too sad, anyway, because those five boys were merely a hazy recollection. It would be nice to still have them around though, but with their abrupt disappearance there's nothing much that I can do about it. I tried asking Father; however I couldn't bring myself to bring up the question. I kept forgetting my question, wondering what I was about to do, and shrug and go on with life. Then I figured that it wasn't worth mentioning—they had gone and left me, and I'm okay with that. They have their lives to carry on, so it was understandable that they didn't want a socially awkward girl lingering by.

Yup, it was understandable. Really. Truly.

And then I remembered Temari coming up to me for the first time, declaring that I was now her little sister. I admit that it was a pretty hilarious move for her to do. There was a time where she pushed me to her younger brother, Gaara, and left, in hopes that we would initiate a conversation (she even blatantly ordered us to do so). Yes, it was painfully uncomfortable, and yes, I wanted to shoot myself, but I knew that I won't be able to get out of the situation unless Gaara and I talked for at least three minutes.

So I asked him if he liked Pokemon.

He replied quietly that he did. He then asked me if I liked Pokemon.

I nodded. I asked him if he liked Pikachu.

He nodded. He asked me if I liked Squirtle.

I nodded. I commented that Squirtle was really cute.

He blanched. "Pokemon aren't supposed to be cute!" he said, bewildered by my words.

I found myself engaged in discussion about Pokemon after thirty minutes. That's when Temari pulled us apart. "Okay, guys, enough!" she barked. "I don't care if Pikachu can beat up Meowth!"

"But Meowth's awesome!" her brother insisted.

It was fun, really. Until he became _malicious_, but that happened later.

* * *

Years after found me sitting in Mr. Sasori's room, taking notice that his hair was like Gaara's. I wondered how soft those red tresses would be as I ran my fingers through them. And I hastily reminded myself that I _cannot_ fall in love with my teacher, even though this teacher had already made me fall in love with him. My favorite teacher, I have to add. Cursed.

The one who I like is _Naruto_, not Mr. Sasori! _Naruto_! Naruto, the cheerful and friendly and spontaneous and cool and cute boy who I love. The one who gave me the reason not to quit but to try and try again. He smiles brightly like the sun and laughs a laugh that sounds like the waves crashing on shore. Well, okay, I'm not sure how someone can laugh like that, but it was supposed to be a poetic simile. And although Naruto may not be poetic himself, or that smart, or that levelheaded, or… He's a good person! Really great! Has a fantastic personality too! And he's not too loud or obnoxious, he's just…he's just…he's just Naruto! And I like Naruto the way he is!

Even though he hardly notices me.

Even though he always chases after Sakura.

…

And now I feel cynical.

I banged my head on the desk, not caring if people were snickering behind me, or that Mr. Sasori was giving me a look—no, no, I actually do care about that.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked. "You're kind of jumpy today."

"I-I'm fine," I assured her.

She looked at me with a skeptical stare and I prayed that she would be convinced. Finally, she sighed and let it go.

Throughout my classes, I was wondering why I, uh, liked Mr. Sasori (I didn't even think about Mr. Uchiha and him kissing me the day before when he entered class—I was unconsciously ignoring him). And this sort of…liking just came out of nowhere! Just hearing his voice in my sleep yesterday had me enticed and all of a sudden I developed feelings for him. Is that even _possible_? How is it that hearing him giving me encouragement about my rotten clan engagement—in my sleep, for that matter—has me charmed by my history teacher? Oh, for goodness sakes, he is hardly like Naruto!

He's stoic, a tad scary and mean, sardonic, and hardly smiles. He never laughs either, and is a perfectionist when it comes to art, and just brings people down. Cruel at heart, I bet. He's like a cold-blooded criminal! Uncaring and indifferent. That's what he is. And he...

And he…

And he…

…

"Hinata! What are you doing?" I heard Sakura cry out.

Something warm ran down my face. I touched it lightly and checked my fingers—they were covered in a red liquid. I looked up and saw that the wall before me (how did that thing get there?) had a dent and was tinted red. My head felt weird, like woozy weird, and I felt like puking. There was a sharp pain and I winced. My vision was becoming blurry.

"H-Hinata!"

I fainted. AGAIN.

* * *

I woke up with a groan. My head was _killing_ me. And it was _awful_.

I wanted to cry, but that would make my head hurt even more.

"Hey, watch it. Don't ruin the bandages" My eyes shifted to the figure next to me. It was Mr. Hidan. And I was in a bed of the nurse's office.

"How did I…?" I was cut off when a sharp pain shot at my brain, and I winced.

"I was the only teacher around, so they told me about a girl fainting. When I got there, it turned out to be you." I turned my eyes away and became flustered under his dry stare. "Why am I not fucking surprised?"

Now I'm confused. Why isn't he surprised? He doesn't know me that well.

"Anyway," he said, "you okay? You were gushing blood from your head."

Immediately I raised my fingers to delicately touch the wrappings on my head. "Y-yes. Um. Wh-who carried m-me here?" I asked.

"I did."

My face was becoming too hot. "O-oh. Th-thank you, Mr. Hidan."

"It was also me who did the bandaging," he added, wearing a proud smirk. "The fucking nurse wasn't here."

"Then thank you a-again."

"You better be thankful. I mean, seriously, blood was profusely _gushing _out. The hallway reeked with the smell, as if there was a slaughter going on—not that a good slaughter would be bad. Actually, it might brighten up my day seeing heads roll and the crowd screaming," he snickered. "And what would be the best is to have the decrease of brats in my classroom."

I did whatever I could to hide my horror. Even having the man as a math teacher for a while, I still can't adjust to his sense of "humor" or any of his impetuous moments. I did, however, managed to get used to his foul-mouth, though I never ceased growing tired of him swearing up a storm. It makes me wonder how he was registered to be a teacher, but then again Mr. Sasori did say that they were part of an organization. Nevertheless, a teacher is not a suitable image for a man like Mr. Hidan.

Before I knew it, time has passed by while Mr. Hidan had been rambling on and on about things I don't know half of. As of responding, I only nodded and smiled politely, and sometimes cringed when I (unfortunately) heard him talk more about blood and gore. Whenever he saw such reaction, he laughed and teased me for being a sissy, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

I hardly spoke, but that was okay—I was never much of a conversationalist, hence why I spend most of my days as a loner. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were chatterboxes, so we got along well. Mr. Hidan, on the other hand, seemed to be pouring out words as if he was in desperation to exercise his voice. He appeared chipper than I had ever seen him before, which made me smile.

Somehow, his sudden rambling reminded me of someone who I knew long ago.

"An hour passed already?" Mr. Hidan looked up at the clock that hanged above the door when the bell rang. "You missed P.E, Hyuuga. Looks like I saved you from the idiot."

"You m-mean Mr. Tobi?"

"No duh," he snorted, standing up. "Oh, I forgot." He sat back down, smirk gone, and replaced with a frown. And a light blush.

Must be…Must be the sunburn!

"Yes?" I said, wringing my hands under the blanket.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Remember…Remember when Tobi barged into my class and whispered something to me?"

I nodded.

"Well, the fucking tard did some…research, and discovered an 'intriguing information regarding to my childhood'," he mimicked Mr. Tobi's voice, adding a dose of exaggeration.

I nodded again, becoming interested. "And?"

"And he told me that…" He rested his gaze on mine, his eyes strangely nervous yet serious. "…your mo—"

"BUNNY!" The door slammed open and Mr. Tobi appeared. He shoved Mr. Hidan out of the way and got right into my face, his dark eyes brimmed with tears. "Is Bunny okay? Tobi was sooo worried!"

"I-I, um, y-yes," I answered, surprised.

"YAY!" he cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

Mr. Hidan was standing behind him now, red-faced with anger. "_Tobi_—"

"Bunny, un!" Once again, Mr. Hidan was shoved away, but by Mr. Deidara this time. Mr. Deidara then shoved Mr. Tobi and grabbed my hands. "Are you okay, un? How's your head? Did you lose too much blood? Do you feel light-headed? Are you okay, un?"

Before I had the chance to answer, Mr. Hidan boomed, "Hey! Who do ya think you are fucking shoving me around like that!"

"Eh? Oh, you're here, Hidan, un," my art teacher said carelessly, glancing over his shoulder. "Whatever for? Terrorizing the poor girl like you usually do to all your students?"

"Like you are any better, Dei-Dei," he sneered back.

"Funny, last time I checked, Bunny never squirmed in fear whenever she's in _my_ class, un."

"That's because you're a fucking fuck, ya little piece of—"

"Tobi says hi!" Mr. Tobi cried.

"Tobi, shut the hell up (un)!" the two men shouted simultaneously.

"But you guys are scaring Bunny!"

And indeed I was scared. I got even more scared when Mr. Deidara and Mr. Hidan continued arguing, regarding about who was the better teacher and about my injury. And that was weird. They had never shown concern for me like this before.

* * *

The three teachers offered to drive me home, but I dismissed them. It took a lot of persuading because _they_ were trying to persuade _me_, however they finally agreed (rather reluctantly, I might add).

It turned out to be a bad idea: My head was hurting again, causing me to collapse against the lockers. The hallways were empty, which is good since I wouldn't be able to fight off an embarrassment blush if anyone saw me in this state. I was even glad that my friends had gone home without me. I've received texts from them saying that they were really sorry for not staying after until I woke up. Well, though I was glad that I didn't drag them behind, it would be nice to have someone help me.

I dragged my feet to my locker and gathered my books while fighting the urge to puke. I _really_ feel sick. Ugh. Anyway, the sooner I get to my house, the sooner I can go to sleep (then wake up and do homework and eat dinner and take a bath—but my current objective is sleeping). Afterwards, I went out of the school, and something ironic happened.

It was raining. Hard.

"What's the possibility of them coming back to me?" I sighed. Glancing around, it seemed that my teachers had all left since none of them were running up to me and exclaiming "I told you so!" and pulling me into his car and telling me to buckle up. In Mr. Tobi's case, it would be "Tobi KNEW it! Tobi KNEW it! Bunny does need Tobi's help!" But that's just a guess.

I shivered from a passing chilly wind. Despite being born in the winter, I can't stand the cold. But what I despise more than being cold is being sick (and my friends wanted me to wear a short skirt in any weather, wow). I stepped back, away from the rain and more under the building's roof. There weren't any cars passing by or parked, and I assumed that all the staff had left. I checked my phone—it was nearing five o'clock, which meant that I took too long waddling my way down.

Now what am I supposed to do? I don't want to go in the rain—I might catch pneumonia! And I can't call Father because he's busy at work and Neji didn't receive his permit yet. I could always call Temari…but then again I don't have her new number in my contacts. How long is it supposed to rain anyway?

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Turning around, I found myself before Mr. Pein…who was with Miss Konan.

He raised a pierced brow. "Are you in need of a lift?"

Was this an offer? From my language arts teacher? Seriously? From him?

He gestured to the parking lot. "I can drive you home," he said.

For some darn reason, I said, "Yes please."

He was purportedly the person who I wanted to see the least, and it's not going as planned.

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FLASH:** The votes had been counted, leaning towards Mr. Pein's favor and leaving Mr. Hidan as second place. There were a couple protests regarding to how young Itachi Uchiha should be one of the runner-ups even though the government (authoress) had stated that there was a reason. Please bring your hands together for the new president—Mr. Pein!

**P.S:** Since the Love Love Olympics happen days afterwards in the story, it won't happen afterwards in the story. But don't worry! It _will_ happen.


	19. Blast From The Past part 2

**Smiles's says:**

Sorry** those who don't like Pein much**, but the votes have already been counted—Pein was the winner. BUT DO NOT WORRY. Itachi and Hidan and everyone else will get their time with Hinata. + THAX **Jen567** for reading _Falling in Love With Fantasy_! I don't intend on stopping, but with the train of brain-farts it's hard to come up with anything for that story. + AND SHOUTOUTS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ _It's School Love_! I shall hold your reviews to my heart. +

**BY THE WAY: **Soundtracks—Stereo Love (Edward Mayas…?), We're Going Down Sugar (Fallout Boy), I'm Still Here (Goo Goo Dolls). I don't think Stereo Love would be fitting but an awesome song nevertheless!

* * *

When I was a little girl, my mother brought home three boys.

One of these boys was a mischievous one: he was always eager to venture about, open to new possibilities, and prove to the world that he can be the best when he wants to be. Sometimes he would accompany Mother whenever she's drawing or painting, and it was obvious that he was fascinated by this knack called art.

Another was a boy who pouted whenever he didn't get his way—occasionally threw tantrums too. He used to give headaches to the adults (Mother excluded) and was prone to initiating arguments and violence. However, if you dig a bit deeper you'll find his gentle and kind side. It took me some time, but I eventually found him.

The last boy was the friendliest one of all. He was like a mix between the two other boys: stubborn, gregarious, hot-headed, curious, arrogant, goofy, and unique. On the other hand, he didn't have the sadistic quality the boys had, such as when tormenting a dying mouse by spraying ant-poisoning—in fact, it seemed that he treasured the importance of life. He had an impulsive side, yet at the same time he was thoughtful, deliberate. He knew how to lead, and I recall Father commenting on how he was a natural-born leader.

And he was my favorite out of the three.

Whenever he came into view, I would run up to him and try to wrap my thin arms around his waist, and since I was too short I would look up at him with pleading eyes. He would laugh and pick me up, then making me let out a gleeful squeal. Of course, I loved the mischievous boy's and the pouty boy's company, but frankly I enjoyed the friendly boy's the most.

The beloved attribute about him was his hair. I don't remember what they looked like, but stood out to me the most was that auburn hair. When he hoisted me up, I would run my small hands through spikes, feeling the tresses tickle under my skin. It wasn't exactly feathery like the mischievous boy's hair, or silky like the pouty boy's hair. It was kind of stiff and my fingers would get tangled in the disheveled locks easily, but I loved it nonetheless.

I loved all three of them.

When I was a little girl, my mother died, Hanabi and Neji entered my life, and the three boys had gone some time ago.

I met them again years later, our impromptu reunion only lasting for a day. Although it was saddening to have them vanish like before, it was simple to accept and move on. And then one day I thought to myself, "If I ever get to see them again just one last time, would they disappear once more?" Certainly all happy endings are not to be expected—and perhaps I would see them, perhaps I would not. And if we do meet, they would never stay long. I'm not sure if they would bother with the childhood friendship thing anymore.

However, there are two things I wanted to hear from them: why did Mother bring them home and why did they leave.

* * *

"We were housed in an orphanage in our early days. Sick of residing there, we planned to leave. And so we did. We traveled miles, from one town to the next, ending up in your home area. With nowhere to go, we camped at an alley for two days, and eventually we came across your mother.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to expect—for a second there I thought she would make a face of disgust at us street rats and move along like how everyone else did, but she proved me otherwise. She literally dragged us to your home, had us washed until we could see the true color of our skin without dirt layering it and fed us until our stomachs were bloating. Then while we were about to drift off into slumber, all three of us got up with a jolt, bewildered of what happened. And indeed it was bewildering: for once in our lives we were treated with _kindness_.

"The days of staying with a family were a moment I would never trade for. It was a family I never had—_we_ never had, unlike the orphanage where we were dumped at when we were infants. There, it was like a prison built for children, and thankfully it was demolished long ago.

"Then one day there was a man who appeared on your doorstep. He happened to be a tracker and accused your parents of kidnap. We intervened and defended them, and received a surprise when he suddenly knelt before us and asking _me_ for forgiveness. It shocked me to find out that I was actually the missing son of the leader of a powerful clan, and I refused to believe it. However, there were documents, proof of that I am without a doubt the son and the heir.

"Your parents persuaded me to go, telling me that I would have a better life than with them, with you. They had persuaded the tracker to let my friends come along. I was under the suspicion that they wanted to get rid of us, but when your mother enveloped us into a hug we knew that they really wanted the best for us. And so we went at night, when you were asleep.

"Life as a rich kid was unsettling for me—well, all of us. It felt as if our freedom was restricted, only being locked up in study rooms, being expected to study. I thought that I would get the chance to see my parents, but apparently they were much too busy to bother with their son. During that time, we missed being with you three."

I was sitting in the backseat, next to Mr. Pein. Miss Konan insisted that she was the one who should drive as he made his explanation. Really, I wasn't sure if it was the expression on my face that slowly showed recognition or likewise for the man, but I know that my ears were keen on listening because there were a lot of things he needed to say. On our luck, there was a traffic that stalled time.

"Wh-why did they l-leave you at the orphanage?" I asked softly.

"When I was around thirteen, I saw my parents personally rather than photos and we had a formal dinner. At that time they explained to me why," Mr. Pein said. "It was all an accident, they had said, after my mother had given birth to me and my older twin brother."

"Twin brother?" I gasped.

He tilted his head, a dry smile playing his lips as his golden orange side-glanced at my way. I took notice that those orbs had a shade of gray. "Yes, twin brother. You see, before we were born, there was a servant working in the Pein household who was secretly a spy from another clan. The spy's motive was unknown since he committed suicide, but what the officials could interpret was that the two infants were to be brought to the enemy as of extortion."

"You've got to be clearer on that," Miss Konan snorted, eyes not straying from the traffic before her. "Go to the beginning!"

He sighed, nevertheless obliged to the woman's words. "My mother fell into a coma after giving birth, so we were incubated, discreetly protected by guardsmen under my father. However, the spy managed to slip inside and kidnapped us. The men were alerted and chased after the spy, only managing to wound him. Supposedly he had left me on the doorsteps of the orphanage since there was no reason to bring the one who wasn't the heir, as to why I spent my childhood there, oblivious to the actual upbringings."

"What h-happened to y-your brother?"

"When the trackers my father hired finally caught up with the spy, cornering him on the cliffs of a sea, they observed that the agent had become attached to him but remained loyal to his clan nonetheless. So being caught up between two choices, he withdrew his gun and shot himself, his body that was still holding the small boy falling into the wild waters. The trackers tried to find my brother, but with the night too fierce they were forced to retreat.

"After four days, they dragged out the body of the spy yet my brother remained to be missing. Frankly, I think that he drowned and his relics lie on the ocean floors, and my father believe so too. My mother supports a different theory: that her other son is alive somewhere out there, no matter how impossible it is for a child to survive a disaster like that," he said.

"Oh," I said. "My mother too was—" I slapped a hand over my mouth, scolding myself for letting my mouth absently moving on its own. What I didn't intend to do was to make him aware of this. And apparently he was.

When he placed his hand over mine, I nearly jumped in my seat, lifting my head. Mr. Pein gazed at me, and I couldn't read the expression on his face unlike Mr. Uchiha's, whose features made the passion and gentleness visible. For the man in my presence, I was struck by the indecipherable air. "I need to know," the deep tenor of his voice whispered in my ear, "when we left, what happened to your family?—no, more like what happened to your mother. She's not there to keep the family together."

I felt myself paling. "M-my family is d-d-doing quite well," I insisted, turning away.

"Hinata."

That was the first time he called me that.

"Face me."

I did, but only as a student under the order of her teacher, an involuntary abiding. I did face him, once again locking eyes with my language arts teacher, hypnotized by his exquisite orbs. "What happened to Himeko?"

"She died," I answered.

His face suddenly hardened as his eyes now read grief. I regret saying the truth.

"I see," he monotonously said.

No one spoke a word afterwards.

* * *

"Take your time," Miss Konan called to us.

Mr. Pein was walking me to my house since Miss Konan couldn't drop me off there. The neighbors didn't approve the blockage at their walk, even if it would take only a minute.

The umbrella we were under was transparent, and I watched with minor interest as the rain fell onto the surface and then sliding down like a tear on a cheek. When a chilly wind brushed past them, I shivered and rubbed my arms, remembering how much I hated the cold.

"The weather was like this when Himeko picked us up," Mr. Pein said vaguely. "I recall walking at this block in my wet shoes."

"H-have you always r-referred my mother b-by her given name?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "The name suited her. She was every bit lovely as a princess."

"She was," I agreed. Since Hanabi didn't know our mother, we pulled out the albums. There was a picture of her in a wedding gown and another of her holding me. Indeed she was lovely.

Looking up, I caught my language arts teacher staring at me. "You have your mother's hair," he stated.

I nodded, feeling a smile working its way on my face. "A-and did y-you see my younger s-s-sister?"

"Yes. She resembled Himeko well, even having the father's hair."

"H-Hanabi always receives c-comments fr-from the family's friends that she l-looks like our m-m-mother. S-sometimes I would catch her observing in the mirror, as if she was tr-trying to see _her_."

"Ah."

We watched as a mother was chasing after her two sons running outdoors wearing their raincoats and boots. I thought that she would drag them back inside while give them a lecture about their impetuosity and that they would catch a cold. Contrary to my belief, she placed hats on their heads and wounded scarves around their necks, then kissing them both on the forehead before leaving them to their fun. I wonder if my mother would do the same if she was alive.

"Um," I said, gaining the man's attention, "s-surely you would have n-noticed my m-mother's absence when y-you came to my h-home, so why didn't you ask my father?"

"I did."

I blinked, confused.

"When he told me that Himeko died, I wanted to hear the confirmation from you," he explained.

"Mmm."

"Hinata, do you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

There he does it again, saying my name unlike before. "N-not at all."

"Well, I talked to your history teacher, Mr. Sasori, and learned that you were uneasy about the clan engagement." His vacant expression changing as he pressed his lips together. "How do you feel about being engaged to me?"

My breath hitched. "I-I…" I shook my head and forced myself to not over-react about this. "Um, I c-can't say…"

"Come out frank."

"F-frank?"

He nodded.

The last time I gave out a direct answer, I ended up hurting him. I was reluctant on doing it again, and I was not capable of lying, no matter how many times I've done it I always get caught. But Mr. Pein wanted to know. The times I've been his student, I have learned that he's someone who goes straight to the point. Just like…just like Mr. Sasori. The two men had similar qualities, I noticed.

"I…I didn't want this," I said. "Having a marriage agreement with two teachers without my consult? It was just wrong. I-it was just th-that reason alone."

"I figured that it was because of the chili cheese dog situation." With that said, he frowned.

"Th-that too."

"Rather ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Yes. I-I didn't know that you f-family owned the factory."

"More like an eccentric relative," he snorted. "My great uncle was considering of retiring so he handed the business to my father, who had no idea what to do with it. He hated the food and thought of demolishing the factory, until he learned that Hiashi Hyuuga was a fan. He also recognized my upcoming inheritance of the clan, knowing that it would be time that I have a spouse to deliver the next line, and saw that the Hiashi's daughter, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, would be acceptable."

"S-so your father used th-the chili cheese dogs t-to his advantage of getting m-my father to c-compromise," I guessed. "B-but why the Hyuuga Clan? C-certainly there were other heiresses to ch-choose from."

"Actually," he said, "you're the first. Clans have the typical traditional way of having the son of the head take over. Your father must've had no other choice since his wife…died."

So…could it be that when Hanabi was born, Father and Mother were in hopes that she would've come out to be a boy because I turned out to be a girl? That when the leader's wife bore him his first child, he was expecting a boy who would someday take the responsibility as the next clan leader? Well, that was understandable. In most (or should I say, all but one's) customs, only the males took the name and passed it down to the next male head.

"It's shocking…Why didn't the e-elders intervene th-this circumstance?" I muttered.

"Hiashi told me that they did, believing that his brother's son, Neji, would be the suitable choice, or that he would remarry. But he argued and promised that he would raise you to be a promising heiress. It was something he regretted as a father because of the lack of love he expressed, he said, but not as a mentor."

"Then he changed," I said, remembering the past events. "B-but if it weren't for him pushing to me to be stronger, I s-suppose that I wouldn't b-be pr-prepared to receive the title."

"You are accepting the clan engagement well," Mr. Pein said. "Just like how Mr. Sasori had told me."

I paused to think. "U-um, when d-did y-you learn a-about the clan engagement?"

"When I was fifteen—and that was when I learned that I was engaged to you and discovered that you were the Hyuuga heiress. That was on the day when we saw each other again in years.""

My eyes widened. "Ah! R-really? That must h-have been shocking."

"It was, but at the same time I was relieved. I thought that I would have to socialize with a stranger."

"B-but to be engaged to a child…?"

"I didn't think about that, I was just happy to be with someone who I was once close to."

A fluttering, happy feeling bubbled in my stomach. Hearing that almost made me forget that there was something between him and Miss Konan. Almost.

I was going to ask him, but I decided to save the question. Some other day then.

We were before the gate of my house, under the roof of it. Mr. Pein turned to the direction where the car was after saying, "Take care."

"W-wait," I called. When he looked back to me, I said, "Wh-when I b-became your student, did you know that I was your f-fiancée?"

"No," he replied. "However, I was informed that one of my students was."

On the first day of school, Mr. Pein had a suspicion that I could have been her, his fiancée and childhood friend. He had forgotten my name due to the number of years of being apart, but was reminded later by Mr. Tobi. I thought it was strange how he was doing research about my teachers' history. I mean, why would he? And by chance it happened to revolve around, well, me. I wonder…Does his involvement with the clan engagement have anything to do with it?

"Oh. So now you know." I let out a sigh. "S-so…what's going to h-happen now?"

"Well, first off, I'm going to win you over Itachi Uchiha."

_What? _"What?" I squeaked.

His crooked smirk played his lips. "I have no intention of letting you go, so therefore I won't.

I knew my face was turning red because his smirk grew. "B-b-b-but why?" I cried.

"I'll tell you some other time," he promised. Mr. Pein leaned forward and brushed his lips on the tip of my nose. "I've got to go."

"J-just a second," I whispered hastily, grabbing his coat.

He raised a pierced eyebrow. "Hinata?"

"I-I, um…I'm happy to see you again…N-Nagato."

After a second had passed, he smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"Bunny! C'mon!" Mr. Tobi grabbed my hand and ran.

"W-what?" I nearly dropped my books as I followed after my teacher. Finally, when he stopped, I was panting (from the exercise of course!) and watched as he (who was not as breathy as I) opened the door before him and entered the room while dragging me along.

"Now you brought her?" Mr. Hidan, who was sitting on a sofa across from Mr. Deidara who was sitting in an armchair, said. "What's fucking going on?"

"Now, now, Tobi has a good reason," Mr. Tobi said, pushing his orange mask aside. He flashed a grin in my direction before saying to them, "Mr. Pein told her!"

Now they seemed to be interested. "About what, un?" Mr. Deidara asked.

"About him being childhood friends with Bunny!"

"Well it's about time!" Mr. Hidan snorted.

"As if you're one to talk, un. You recently learned about it. Mr. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Same goes for you, Deidara."

I was confused. "E-eh, what?"

"Oh yeah, Bunny doesn't know." Mr. Tobi patted my head. "Poor Bunny must've been lonely all this time when her friends were right in front of her."

What?

"Should she know, un?"

"Hell as if I should know."

Huh? What?

"What if she reacts negatively? I mean, us being her teachers and all, un."

"She'll know it eventually, and she might be fucking pissed about it."

What?

Mr. Deidara frowned. "Why the hell would she be pissed?"

"There's one way to find out," Mr. Tobi piped. "Bunny, would you be mad about Deidara and Mr. Hidan not telling you that they are your childhood friends along with Mr. Pein?"

"Tobi! Un! You idiot!"

"Wait till I fucking strangle you, you dipshit!"

With eyes wide and mouth gaping, I could only utter, "What?"

* * *

**COMPLAINT OF THE DAY:** "I hate school" and specifically "I hate high school".

Ugh, I don't want to know how tenth grade would be like. It's sucking the fun out of me.

Anyway, thanks to those who still read this story and review about it! THANK YOU! So in appreciation for such, I shall put two omakes below this paragraph.

**OMAKE 1**

In the end, Hinata had fallen in love with Nagato Pein and married him.

In their honeymoon, they were in their hotel room. Hinata watched curiously at her husband rummaging in his bag. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my driller," he replied, pulling up a bloodied tool. On his other hand was piercings.

She paled. "Wh-what are you going to do with those?"

"Well, since we're man and wife, we should get on with tradition." He held the objects to her face. "Plus we'd be a matching duo."

Automatically, she touched parts of her face where Pein had his piercings. She could already feel the horrible pain and the trinkets pulling at her skin. "B-b-but your family doesn't have piercings! How can that possibly be tradition?" she said nervously, backing away.

"Away with the old, time for the new—and since I'm the new leader I'll make it official."

As Pein inched closer to his wife, Hinata was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"N-no! NO!"

When Hinata and Pein came back from their honeymoon, many people wondered why the man had several slap marks imprinted on his face.

**OMAKE 2**

In the end, Hinata had fallen in love with Itachi Uchiha and married him.

In their honeymoon, they were in their hotel room. Hinata watched curiously at her husband texting busily. "Who are you texting?"

"Kisame," he replied. "He's been sending me messages nonstop."

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am to be married to a beautiful woman." The red-eyed man smiled as his wife blushed.

"Oh, stop with the corny comments," she laughed.

"I can't help it when I'm with you," he chuckled. Itachi was about to lean in and kiss her until there was a _ding_ and he looked back at his phone. "Well Kisame certainly texts fast—oh wait, it's from Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Hinata blinked. "Your brother?"

"Whatever he put, it can't be any good…" he trailed off his sentence, the phone slipping from his grip.

"I-Itachi?"

When Hinata and Itachi came back from their honeymoon, many people sighed and shook their heads at the man clinging onto his wife while sobbing, "I-I tried to be a good big brother! Really! B-b-but he _had_ to hate me! And I don't even know why!"


	20. Mull Over

Ever since I discovered that three of my teachers happened to be my childhood friends, life became…different. Different as in different good, but also different weird. I guess what I should be saying is that when you are a student whose friends are your teachers, everything is pretty complicated, that's for sure.

For example, when your teacher/friend wants you to stop referring him as Mr. So-And-So, you have to be careful on what you say in case another student or teacher is nearby. I have to call Hidan, Deidara, and Nagato by their given names when I know that we're either alone or with each other. Oh, or with Mr. Tobi too.

Another example is that whenever I try to make small talk with Naruto (suggested by Sakura) just to get closer to him, I'm always interrupted by them! It's either "Bunny, un. Go make copies of these. Oh, you must be that Uzumaki kid I've been hearing about in the teachers' lounge. How ya doin', un?" or "Move yer asses, brats. Oi, Uzumaki, do you want detention? I don't care if it's break! Get outta here before I make you, ya hear?" or "Hinata Hyuuga, a word, please". The funny thing about Nagato pulling me away from Naruto is that when he uses this excuse, he'll then say, "So how is your sister doing? Your father? Your cousin? Good? All good? Okay then. Goodbye, Hinata Hyuuga." And then leaves. Just like that. And when I turn back to Naruto, Naruto is gone.

It is kind of the same treatment with Kiba too. One day in art class, Kiba was telling me about how Akamaru was eyeing the new neighbor's poodle (I giggled at the cuteness of it), but sadly he was cut short when Deidara strolled by and bombarded me with questions—unnecessary questions. I couldn't really dismiss him since that would be rather rude, though however impolite it would be I actually did wanted to tell him to go away.

Hidan sauntered up to poor Kiba on another day and was giving him the "Man-Up" talk, or so what Hidan had told me. Kiba looked scandalized, so it gave me an idea that my beloved math teacher was lying to me. It was to my luck that Mr. Tobi had put an end to this ridiculous behavior. Honestly! It was as if they were my personal boy repellants—and I already have Neji for that! Anyway, I don't know how but Mr. Tobi managed to stop it; the reason why he would know about this was because he would be part of this fiasco I'm in.

Mr. Tobi was the first person to discover that Hidan, Deidara, and Nagato were my childhood friends, so it really didn't matter if I was informal with them with Mr. Tobi around, as long as he doesn't tell anyone. It explained why he barged into Hidan's classroom that day—it was because he was whispering about our past friendship in his ear. Hidan was going to explain it to me when I was in the nurse's office, and that was when Deidara entered. It also kind of explained why Deidara was acting so odd around me—Mr. Tobi had told him too.

I'm sure that my P.E teacher had informed Nagato as well, but now it brings up one question: How? _How_ did he find out? Not that it was supposedly kept secret (now it has to be due to the clan engagement) but if I didn't know and they didn't know, then how did he know? I know for one thing that all my teachers (who are ironically associated in some way) met my father once before I came home with Temari. Unless Mr. Tobi met him beforehand, but then again why would he need to?

Come to think about it, M. Tobi is related to Mr. Uchiha and Sasuke, so for the chance of me possibly being married into his family he did background research for kin's sake. Well, that would make sense, I suppose, even for someone who don't even carry the matching surname. But then again, Hidan and Deidara—along with Mr. Sasori and Mr. Zetsu, as I was told by them—used their given names as an alternative of the usual surname. They didn't tell me the reason nor did I bother to ask (when they want to tell me they will, I have no need to intrude) so I assume that Mr. Tobi used his given name as well.

Speaking of family relations, Mr. Tobi's cousin, Mr. Uchiha…yeah…

It's becoming strange…

Ever since he planted a kiss on my head and gave me a loving embrace (no matter how embarrassing it is, I had to admit it), he ignores me. Completely. Actually, it's nothing the atypical; everything just went back into play, like how life always had been. Though you would think that making a move like that he would lead on to somewhere…but he doesn't. He doesn't even give me those stares that would unnerve me anymore. It was as if he had never displayed that affectionate demeanor that had my heart thumping every time I think about it. Like it means nothing now…

So we reverted back to the same teacher and student relationship, none saying anything about that evening.

Sometimes I wonder if I was dreaming that day. Maybe whatever Mr. Uchiha did was nothing more but a dream. Sometimes I wonder if it was an attempt, an experiment, or whatever it was to see if I was good enough to become his wife. And sometimes I wonder if he merely had a moment, caught up in something within the lines of "marriage" and "engagement". I know I did. I fell for him that instant.

Well, I guess I shouldn't say that. I'm coming out confused about whether I like Nagato, Mr. Uchiha, or Mr. Sasori. Even my love for Naruto had been pushed away because of this clan engagement my life now revolves around. Don't get me wrong, I'm still very much in love with Naruto—love just doesn't fade away like that. However, with these new feelings sprouted, I just don't know where to turn. It makes me nervous and makes my stomach flop.

When I told Temari about this, and Hanabi happened to eavesdrop our conversation, she suggested that I go for Mr. Uchiha.

"Because he's pretty gorgeous. He doesn't even look that old. Is he that old? I don't think so," was what Temari told me, but she said it distractedly since she was painting her nails. I don't think it's possible to multitask.

Then Hanabi barged into my room and suggested Nagato.

"Because he's cool looking. His piercings and all. And besides, Uchihas' are snobs," was what Hanabi told me.

"Pssh. Not all," Temari snorted.

"Yeah huh. I have one in my class and he's a real pain in the—"

"Hanabi!" I cried, horrified.

"…butt. Honestly, sis, you gotta let me finish. I don't have that bad of a mouth."

And so this has become my complicated life.

* * *

**Smiles says:** It has been…two to three years since this story had existed? Well, when I first began this fic, I was a 13-year-old so it might have been that long. Anyway, I want to apologize for the lack of amusement going on here. I'm not as imaginative as I used to be due to the depression and lonesomeness and whatnot happening in life—sucks the fun out of you. And I might be rusty—no, _really_ rusty. People comment on my grammar and everything! So I just have to take things slowly, even with my other stories. Sorry for the long wait and the dull factor going on, and for that I'll try to make things as funny as possible with this fic. I know this had been an unsatisfying chapter. You guys must be thinking, "Chapter 20! Finally! Oh, wait—what? 'Mull Over'? What the heck?" Right? But do not worry because I'll have Chapter 21: Love Love Olympics coming next! …In a while.

**WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT: **Well, with that out of the way, I guess I should get a starter with the Love Love Olympics chapter. Here are the choices: Itachi and Hidan. So, Itachi or Hidan? Or more so, lion or tiger? Since they're in costume, that is. ITACHI THE LION? HIDAN THE TIGER?


	21. EXTRA: Christmas Special Part 1

**December 23**

"Merry Christmas!"

A wide smile stretched across my face when I opened the door to see my two very best friends, Sakura and Ino. In their arms they carried gifts wrapped up prettily and topped off with bows. I returned their greeting and stepped to the side so that they could come in.

"Thanks for the invite, Hinney," Ino said. "I can't believe that your dad was cool with us celebrating at your place."

"Yeah, even though it'll be two days till Christmas," Sakura said, lifting two fingers, and then put one down. "And one till Christmas Eve."

Ino rolled her eyes and pushed Sakura's hand away. "Oh, you know how stuffy that man can be. No offense, Hinata."

"N-no problem," I replied, smiling. "Y-you can hang your c-c-coats on the h-hanger while I go fetch the cocoa."

"Mmm! Cocoa on a cold winter day. Just the way I like it!" Ino smacked her lips and made a big circular gesture on her tummy. I giggled and left for the kitchen.

"Your friends are here, aren't they?" I heard Neji sigh. He was pouring himself some tea.

"H-how did you know?"

"Hinata, please. They are obnoxiously _loud_. Well, that Ino is at the least. Anyway, I'm sure you can hear them a block away if they wanted to overuse their voice boxes."

"Neji," I admonished, gently smacking his arm. "That's no way to talk about my friends!"

He shrugged. "Of course," he said simply, and retreated out of the kitchen. I shook my head and picked up the tray of mugs.

"S-sorry for taking awhile," I told them, setting the drinks on the coffee table. "Neji was st-stalling me."

"What? With his angst and jerkittude?" Ino joked.

I didn't answer as I just simply smiled. On every occasion, I didn't have to defend for Neji. He kind of did deserve the degrading, even if Ino was more than close to being spot-on.

We sat down on the carpet, gathering around the coffee table, and indulged in warm chocolate goodness. I mostly listened to how Ino and Sakura would prattle about what they and their families were doing during Christmas, what they were hoping to get, and what they were going to give, but sometimes I would jump in the conversation.

When the day was coming to an end, we were stuffed with sweets and worn out from our high spirits and laughter. They were up and slipped on their coats before stepping out of the house and bidding me farewell. It had been fun.

"Are they gone?" Hanabi was descending from the stairway, peering over the rails.

"They are," I said. "D-do you want s-some cocoa? There's still some left."

"Sure." She looked under the tree where the presents were sitting under. "They gave you those?"

I nodded. "It was s-such a kind thing that th-they did. Luckily, I was well-prepared and had presents t-to give them too."

"And you didn't open theirs?"

"N-no. I would've preferred to open them on Christmas."

"So which one's Ino's and Sakura's?" Hanabi asked, squatting down.

"The purple one is from Ino," I said, squatting down as well. "A-and the p-p-pink one is from Sakura."

"What about this red one?" Hanabi picked up a few boxes. "Or this black and silver one? Honestly, who wraps gifts in black? Although, the wrapping does look kinda pretty. Fancy, I think."

I blinked. "Wh-what?"

"Here, look. They all say that they're for you." As she handed them to me, I stared in wide-eyed wonder.

"Where did these come from?" I gasped.

"You mean, they're not from Ino and Sakura?"

"N-no, just those two." I turned the presents over to see if there were any names stating who they were from, but there was no such luck. They all had tags that had my name scribbled in lovely cursive, each in their own style. The silver one, however, was written in quick slashes in capital letters.

"Well, I know that they didn't come from Dad or Neji," Hanabi said, getting up. "They take the Christmas presents policy rather seriously."

"Y-yeah, but just where did these come from?" I wondered, frowning. "Th-they couldn't just…pop out of nowhere."

She shrugged. "Beats me. Say, where's the cocoa?"

* * *

**December 24**

"Oh my," I muttered.

Not three anymore, but now five! Sitting next to the red, black, and silver gifts were blue and purple. I bit my lower lip, but I ended up giving in. I picked up the two boxes and read the tags. They were said that they were for me.

Just how did they get here? Of course, I couldn't count on the thought of Dad or Neji thinking to be sneaky or wanting to rush time and stuff the presents under the tree. Hanabi, I could suspect… But then again, yesterday she acted as though she didn't know a thing about it.

Considering the different hand-writing, it was obvious that different people were involved, but who would give me presents? I didn't have that many friends… Ino, Sakura, and Temari. And Tenten, sort of. Unless Gaara got over his angst and jerkittude, but I can't see that happening. It's not as if it could be possible for the redhead to start reverting back to his old self and we could go back talking about Pokemon.

Anyway, this was rather suspicious, and possibly dangerous. What if there was some kind of creep in the neighborhood? What if he managed to sneak inside the house and placed those presents? Well, Dad, Neji, and Hanabi didn't seem to be worried about it, and Neji was normally the overly cautious one. Could it be that he finally cooled down due to the holiday spirit?

Um…

No. No way. That's impossible.

So if Neji wasn't freaking out about this, then I suppose that I have nothing to be afraid of. I think.

"Hinata."

"Eeep!" I screamed, jumping. I swiveled, facing Neji.

He chuckled. "You look as though you were caught in a criminal act," he remarked amusedly.

"You—you scared me!" I cried out. "D-d-don't ever do that!"

"Alright, alright. I just came here to ask you what you want for breakfast. Uncle and Hanabi are still sleeping."

"D-Dad's sleeping in?"

"Amazing, I know. So what do you want?"

"Oh, right. It's your t-turn to c-cook." I tapped a finger on my chin, and then decided. "B-bacon and e-eggs. We hadn't had th-that for the longest time. I'm sure Hanabi would be happy with that in her stomach."

"And as for Uncle, grits that go with his bacon and eggs."

"Oh, oh. Me too."

He nodded. "Of course."

When breakfast ended, I stayed in my room, pondering. I was flummoxed as to how there were these presents that appeared under the tree. I had asked Dad and Neji, but they just shrugged and said that they knew nothing of it. They told me that it was something not to worry about since it didn't seem to be that of harm. I trusted their judgment entirely, of course, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. Just who were the people who sent them?

Sighing, I landed on my bed on my back and stared absently at the ceiling. Well, no matter. I'll just open them when Christmas comes, and then hope that the persons had their names written in the inside at least.

* * *

**December 25**

It's Christmas!

And there weren't any presents under the tree.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked Dad, totally and utterly worried.

"The gifts are on the sofa since there were so many of them," he told me. "They just started falling and colliding into the tree."

"Oh," I said, feeling pretty stupid.

Turning around, I blinked when _three_ more presents from strangers were laid out before my eyes. Okay, this was getting weird.

"Red, black, silver, blue, purple," I muttered. "And now yellow, green, and orange?"

Hanabi spontaneously dunked her head in a pile of confetti.

Okay then.

I grabbed the orange present and prepared to rip it open….

…And when I did, I discovered that it was just a book about...how to take care of cats? What in the world…?

* * *

**AN:** Wait for the second part of the one-shot to find out what other presents Hinata received. A big present to the first one to guess which present was from whom.


End file.
